La promesa
by Nahia
Summary: oShika.SasuSaku. Tres corazones rotos. Una promesa: no sufrir más. ¿Qué pasa cuándo las personas que más quisiste vuelven a aparecer en tu vida? ¿Serías capaz de mantener la promesa?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es el primer fic que hago de Naruto, sólo espero que les guste. Al principio igual no entienden mucho, pero se irá explicando poco a poco. Tengan paciencia, ¿si? He visto algunos capítulos de la serie, otras partes las he leído en manga… así que no sean muy duros conmigo, porfis.

Las parejas de este fic son Naruto- Hinata, Ino – Shikamaru y Sakura- Sasuke.

De momento lo he escrito en tercera persona, pero estoy pensando en cambiar a primera para que transmita más, q opinan?

_**CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS**_

- ¡Naruto! Espera, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?- llamó Ino al chico rubio que se alejaba rápidamente de ellos.

- ¿No lo veis? ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! ¡Tengo ganas de ver a todos!- dijo el chico mirando a su compañera. Chocó con algo bruscamente, haciendo que cayese de culo en el suelo. Se levantó tocándose la zona dolorida.

- ¡Por Dios, Naruto! Tú no cambias ni en un millón de años- dijo una voz a su lado.

- ¡Kakashi- sensei!- gritó el rubio emocionado abrazando a su ex profesor.

- ¡Naruto! Compórtate- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del sensei. Uchija Sasuke también seguía igual que siempre.

- Tsunade me ha mandado a recibiros- dijo Kakashi logrando soltarse de Naruto- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el viaje con estos dos, Ino?

- ¡Uuuufffffffff! Ha sido una auténtica tortura- dijo la chica con una mueca divertida.

- ¡Qué sepas que tu compañía tampoco es lo mejor del mundo, bonita!- gritó Naruto ofendido- mirad mi precioso pelo, no puedo salir de misión hasta que lo cepille cien veces, Sasuke-kun ¿me queda bien esto?...- Naruto había adoptado su forma femenina e imitaba a Ino. Uchija apartó la vista con gesto cansado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros haciendo esas tonterías?- dijo continuando su marcha. Al pasar por al lado de Kakashi éste se quedó sorprendido, era unos centímetros más alto que él. Todos habían crecido, si no fuese por la actitud tan marcada de sus antiguos alumnos le habría costado reconocerlos en los hombres que eran. Naruto le siguió y después Ino persiguiendo a Naruto.

El les siguió con calma, había tiempo. Era lo bueno de estar en época de paz.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha- dijo Tsunade recibiéndoles en la puerta.

-¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?- preguntó Naruto despreocupadamente.

- Cinco años y medio- dijo Sasuke.

- Vaya, parece que tu equipo sigue igual que siempre, Kakashi- dijo divertida.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿No tenías mucho trabajo en el hospital?

- Sakura se está ocupando de todo, casi se arregla mejor que yo.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Naruto entusiasmado, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su compañera de equipo.

- Sakura ahora está ocupada, ya la veréis mas tarde- dijo en un tono solemne y seco, como si no quisiese que la viesen- ahora acompáñales a sus futuros hogares. Un placer volver a verlos, muchachos. Gracias a su valía, la villa vive en paz desde hace algo más de un año.

Hacía más de un año que nada pasaba por la villa de Konoha. Desde la muerte de Orochimaru y poco después de Itachi aquello parecía un pueblo normal en vez de una aldea de ninjas. Tsunade desapareció en un rápido movimiento y los chicos siguieron a Kakashi hacia en interior del que durante tantos años había sido su hogar. La gente paseando tranquila por las calles y el suave aroma familiar les dijo que habían vuelto a casa.

Pasaron por el puesto de ramen y no se sorprendieron de encontrar en el a Choji. Saludó efusivamente a los chicos, sobre todo a su excompañera, Ino. La chica empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas que al chico no le daba tiempo ni a contestar. Kakashi miró hacia un lado, si hablaba de más a él se le acabaría la diversión. Quería ver la cara de esos tres cuando se enterasen de… aunque de todas maneras no se sabía si ese rumor era verdad.

- Luego nos vemos, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿En el Hisashi?- murmuró el gordito con la boca llena.

- ¿Dónde sino?- preguntó Kakashi despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¿El Hisashi?- preguntó Ino a Kakashi. No sabía porqué pero aquello le daba mala espina.

- Es donde nos reunimos ahora, desde que no hay misiones es lo único divertido por aquí- hizo una pausa para mirar a los chicos- y las camareras son muy guapas- dijo con un destello en sus ojos.

- Sigue igual de pervertido que siempre- murmuró Ino.

- También el camarero está bastante bien- dijo con unos ojos sonrientes- creo que es de tu tipo, Ino.

- Como si supieses mis gustos- dijo Ino de mal humor. El instinto femenino le decía que algo raro pasaba, pero ¿Qué?

- Tenéis dos opciones: vivir juntos en una casa de tres habitaciones o en apartamentos separados- no les dio tiempo a responder- os recomiendo la casa, tiene jacuzzi.

- ¡La casa, la casa!- gritó Naruto sin pensar.

-Prefiero sola.

- Yo también.

- ¿Pero es que no habéis oído? Ja – cu – zzi- dijo el chico emocionado. Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más daba? Se encerraría en su habitación y no vería la cara de ese idiota.

- Está bien- dijo sin mover un solo músculo de su cara mientras observaba a Ino.

-¡Ah, no! Estoy cansada de ser vuestra criada- dijo Ino esquivando la mirada de Sasuke, aquellos ojos todavía tenían cierto poder sobre ella.

- ¡Vamos, Ino! ¡Te prometo que colaboraremos más!- dijo Naruto cogiendo las manos de Ino. Desafortunadamente, el chico no producía ningún efecto en la chica.

- Ino…-llamó Sasuke. Una orden, como siempre. Y a obedecer.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero vuestra ropa os la laváis vosotros! ¡Y vuestros cuartos también! ¡Y prohibido entrar en mi cuarto…!- notó como unos brazos la tomaban y la elevaban por el aire.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien!- dijo Naruto con la chica en brazos.

-Aquí es- dijo Kakashi, había supuesto que al final tomarían esa opción, así que se había dirigido directamente hacia allí- Os recojo dentro de un par de horas.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata había salido de casa sin hacer ruido, intentando no despertar a Sakura que dormía en el sofá. Otro doble turno. La pelirrosa debía estar agotada para no haber podido llegar hasta su cama. Llegaría tarde.

Caminó por las calles que tan habituales se habían hecho para ella. La misma ruta todos los días. El sol brillaba todavía en alto. Debían ser las cuatro. Debía acelerar el paso o los clientes llegarían y el Hisashi seguiría cerrado. Cuando llegó distinguió a cuatro personas esperando fuera. Los nervios la tomaron y buscó las llaves en su bolso, sin mirar a sus futuros clientes.

- ¿Hinata?- preguntó una voz masculina. Reconoció esa voz al instante y sus nervios se multiplicaron a la enésima potencia. ¿Era él? ¿Había vuelto? Poco a poco levantó la vista para comprobar que era verdad. Estaba ahí. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más varoniles y le sobrepasaba al menos veinte centímetros. Pero su sonrisa… era la misma sonrisa que había visto marcharse hacía cinco años. Detrás de él distinguió a una mujer rubia de figura escultural. Ino. Y el último, apoyado en una pared, con el mismo aire distante de siempre, el último Uchija le dedicaba una de esas miradas que desarmaban a cualquier mujer. Ahora entendía a Sakura.

- Hola- dijo tímidamente- ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo habéis regresado?- preguntó mientras bajaba la vista y seguía buscando las llaves en su bolso. Si no las encontraba rápido quedaría como una estúpida delante de todos.

- Hace apenas unas horas- dijo un todavía sonriente Naruto. Le costaba pensar que la mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos fuese Hinata. El pelo azulado estaba ligeramente más largo, su mirada tímida, su sonrisa dulce, su cuerpo pequeño pero bien proporcionado… un momento, ¿Qué hacía él mirando su cuerpo?

- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?- preguntó Kakashi extrañado de ver a la pequeña chica sola.

- Llegarán algo más tarde- dijo ella logrando abrir la puerta. Así que la diversión tendría que posponerse. De momento le servía con ver la mirada de cordero degollado que Naruto dirigía a Hinata. Esa sonrisa de tonto… los chicos habían crecido, no había duda, y las hormonas les iban a causar muchos problemas, ¡oh, sí!

Se adentraron en el lugar. Parecía un bosque, un frondoso bosque como en los que solían entrenar los ninjas. Por eso todos se sentían tan a gusto en ese lugar. Hinata encendió las luces y les condujo a la mesa que solía ocupar Kakashi, cerca de la barra. Después se puso su uniforme, los clientes empezaban a llegar. Los chicos no hacían más que saludar y saludar gente, al fin y al cabo, todos eran viejos conocidos.

-----------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí, en la casa que Hinata había dejado media hora antes un chico de coleta zarandeaba a una mujer tumbada en el sofá.

-Sólo un poco más, Shikamaru- dijo la pelirrosa sin abrir los ojos. El chico la cogió y la agarró como un saco de patatas.

- No podemos dejar a Hinata sola, hoy es el día que más gente ahí- dijo tranquilamente. Se dirigió a la puerta con Sakura en su hombro.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces, idiota? ¡Suéltame!- dijo pataleando.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? Así llegaremos antes- dijo saliendo por la puerta sin soltarla. Empezó a correr por los tejados, a una velocidad sobrehumana, era una forma de no olvidar el entrenamiento.

- Yo también puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica resignada colgando de su hombro.

- Ah, ¿sí? Pues mira, ya hemos llegado- dijo señalando la puerta. Él tenía razón, era mucho más rápido que ella, pero nunca lo admitiría- ¿Te bajo o seguimos alimentando los rumores?

- Actuemos un poco, ¿sí?- dijo ella sin moverse de la incómoda posición.

En cuanto Shikamaru entró notó las miradas puestas sobre él y Sakura.

- ¡Ya está bien!- dijo la chica soltándose- te he dicho que podía venir yo sola, no hace falta que me trajeses así.

- Sé todo lo que sabes y lo que no sabes hacer, ¿no crees Sakura?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Habían jugado tanto a ese juego que a ninguno de los dos les afectaba. Sólo al resto de las personas que observaban y sólo podían captar el doble sentido de las palabras de los jóvenes y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- dijo ella colgándose de su cuello y pegando totalmente sus cuerpos. Él sonrió. Era tan fácil hacer eso una y otra vez y desconcertar a todos. Nadie sabía que sus corazones estaban muy lejos de allí.

- Chicos, no deberíais…-dijo Hinata apareciendo a su lado. Iban a replicar cuando vieron la mirada preocupada de ella. Sakura soltó a Shikamaru rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

- Hinata, ¿Estás bie…?- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Un presentimiento. Alguien las observaba.

- Han vuelto- murmuró la peliazul. Sakura notó cómo palidecía, como su sangre parecía haber parado de bombear. Con la poca serenidad que le quedaba tomó la mano de Hinata y la condujo a la trastienda. Al ver que Shikamaru no la seguía lo tomó con la otra mano y tiró de él. Debían ser fuertes debían conservar la calma.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó el chico. Su vista perdida dirigida al suelo. Seguía pensando en ella. Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza, logrando que su sangre volviese a circular con normalidad. Mirando a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que ella debería ser la fuerte. Había tiempo, podían prepararse.

- Hace unas horas… cuando llegué estaban en la puerta- volvió a mirar a Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos- él me sonrió, él es tan amable…

- Hinata- intentó decir con un tono de regañina pero que quedo más en un suspiro.

- ¿Están ahí?- preguntó Shikamaru. Volvía a tener su rostro de siempre. Parecía recobrado. Eso ayudaba.

- Sí, con Kakashi sensei- dijo bajando la vista- están los tres.

No hacía falta que dijese nada más. Sabían perfectamente quienes eran los tres. Sakura empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Shikamaru estaba más que acostumbrado a verla en ropa interior, después de un año viviendo juntos. Él la imitó. Ella se enfundaba en un vestido elástico de estilo chino de un rojo satinado. Él en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta ajustada del mismo color.

- Debemos estar unidos, recordad la promesa- dijo Sakura saliendo de allí. Los dos la siguieron. Notó como Shikamaru se quedaba rígido nada más dirigir la mirada a una de las mesas cercanas a la barra. Ella no se atrevió a mirar.

- Yo me ocupo- dijo pasando por delante del chico. Tomó las botellas e hizo su famosa mezcla. Sus amigos se merecían la bienvenida. Notó como su pulso temblaba al verter el líquido en las copas. Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa de Kakashi sensei.

- Suerte- murmuró Hinata.

Sakura levantó a la vista y les vio. Era… distinto. Pero su corazón, volvía a latir como nunca después de aquellos años. Formó la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y con paso firme se dirigió a aquella mesa. Si la gente supiese como su sangre bullía dentro de ella... Sólo había cruzado con sus ojos un segundo y había sido devastador. "Voy a necesitar algo más que suerte". Llegó a ellos, apoyó la bandeja.

- Buenas tardes, cuánto tiempo, ¿No?- dijo intentando que el nudo en su garganta desapareciese.

- Sakura, ¿Estás cansada? ¿Qué tal por el hospital?- la chica agradeció la intervención de Kakashi sensei, pero antes de que se diese cuenta unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban.

- Sakura-chan, no sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos- dijo estrujando a la joven. La chica notó la calidez del chico y no pudo evitar sonreír, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Ahora Naruto era más alto que ella, unos diez centímetros, y sus músculos que tanto la apretaban eran los de un hombre.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Suéltame de una vez que no me dejas respirar!- dijo la chica chillando. La gente de alrededor sólo los miraba y reía. Al fin y al cabo era Naruto.

- Pero Sakura-chan…cuando Shikamaru lo hacía no te has quejado tanto…

- ¿Shikamaru?- preguntó la rubia con sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿Era posible que Ino no hubiese reconocido a su compañero? Notó como la chica miraba la barra y enrojecía. ¿Qué era aquello?

- Bueno, Sakura, Hinata y Shikamaru se llevan "muy bien", ¿Verdad?- dijo Kakashi apoyándose en la mesa- vamos, Sakura, ¿Cuál de las dos está con él?

- ¡Sakura-chan! Acaso tú y Shikamaru…- Naruto la miraba perplejo. Observando a la mujer que algún día había sido su compañera de equipo y el objeto de sus deseos. Era muy llamativa. Y atractiva. Con ese vestido rojo era imposible no quedarse mirando su cuerpo. Miró de reojo al Uchija y se asombró al notar que no apartaba sus ojos de la pelirrosa, concretamente de su vestido. Ni siquiera él había quedado inmune.

- Que vivamos los tres juntos no significa que…- dije intentando evitar la pregunta.

- ¿Vivís…juntos?- dijo Ino. Notó como las palabras se habían atorado en su boca. Tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Aquello no le había gustado?

Observó los ojos inquisitivos de Naruto, los ojos brillantes de Kakashi, y por último…los ojos dominantes del Uchija. Sus piernas temblaron. En esa mirada había algo que había visto muchas veces, pero nunca en él. Deseo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, de que mantener la promesa era algo muy difícil. Para los tres. Pero sobre todo…para ella.

Dudas, críticas, sugerencias a gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Wola!

La verdad es que estoy muy metida en este fic y he abandonado mis otros proyectos, aunque ahora mismo mi vida de estudiante me require y no se ni si voy a tener tiempo de dormir, asi que hasta dentro de una o dos semanas no creo que pueda actualizar, aunque mi mente es un hervidero de tramas y dudas. Aunque todavía las parejas no queden tan claras por la trama serán las que prometí, asi que no os preocupeis, ok? Solo que algunas relaciones tardarán más que otras, ya sabeis lo duro que es nuestro querido Uchija, je,je. Sobre lo del cambio de equipo pensé, ¿Quién es la persona que podría sustituir a Sakura y darle más rabia? Y me vino Ino, y buscando la relación de personajes dije ¿Quién le puede quedar a Ino? Y dije, Shikamaru, además su actitud tan pasota me encanta. Muchas gracias por las reviews a **miki;** **katsura-chan Uchina;** **jesybert; L.I.T ; musa 555; Ekkaya; chippo sisters; lokis; izumi-haruno;sakurass; lari lari.**

**Espero q os guste!**

_**CAPITULO 2: LOVE IS IN THE AIR**_

Ino observaba a Sakura. Aún no podía creer que esa chica fuese su antigua compañera de juegos, y menos, que estuviese con él. Cuando les había visto llegar había reconocido a Sakura por su inconfundible color de pelo, pero había sido incapaz de reconocerle a él. Pero, ¿Cómo culparla? El chico ahora media casi 2m y los músculos quedaban perfectamente definidos bajo su camiseta, su coleta despeinada y su barba de un par de días le daban un toque realmente atractivo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue ella la que apartó la mirada, eso fue antes de saber quién era. Aquel crío había crecido y era un completo desconocido, un desconocido que la había hecho ponerse nerviosa con tan solo una mirada, haciendo que se erizase toda la piel de su cuerpo. Y Nara estaba con Haruno, o al menos eso parecía.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía una línea de pensamientos similar a la de Ino, ¿Cuándo Haruno había cambiado de esa manera? La escena en la barra le había echo cabrearse y mucho, había reconocido a la pelirrosa desde que entró en aquel lugar, su pelo y sus ojos eran inconfundibles para él, así como su risa, sus chillidos…todo tan habitual en ella, pero no tan habitual en él. Al ver dirigirse a la chica hacia su mesa comprendió perfectamente lo que había sentido antes al verla con Shikamaru. Ahora sentía lo mismo con Uzumaki abrazándola. Celos. Celos de que ese cuerpo de profundas curvas estuviese pegado a un cuerpo que no fuese el suyo. Siempre había tenido cierta simpatía por Sakura, similar a la que sentía por Naruto, y ahora incluso por Ino. Pero eso fue antes de la muerte de Orochimaru. Antes de la muerte de Itachi. Con la muerte de sus dos enemigos podía volver a ser una persona, podía ser un hombre, podía rehacer el clan Uchiha. Sus instintos se habían activado.

- ¡Sakura!- llamó Shikamaru desde la barra. La chica se vio salvada. Libre de aquellas preguntas que no quería contestar.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo depositando el último vaso en la mesa. Una mano tomó su muñeca.

- ¿Podemos quedar un día de estos?- preguntó la rubia sin soltarla. Decidida. Ino era una mujer fuerte, segura, que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Se preguntó qué relación tendría con el Uchiha. ¿A quién le importaba? Aquel engreído ya no formaba parte de su vida.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Sakura sin abandonar la sonrisa- aunque últimamente ando muy liada, ya nos veremos- la pelirrosa saludó a la gente del resto de la mesa y volvió a la barra, incapaz de creer que hubiese podido mantener tal entereza. Se dirigió directamente a la trastienda. Shikamaru la siguió.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

- Sí, no ha sido tan difícil- mintió, pero él no se daría cuenta- no sabían quién eras, tenías que ver su cara cuando se han enterado.

- ¿No me han reconocido? ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto he cambiado?- dijo mirándose a sí mismo. La chica recordó la mirada de Ino.

- Shikamaru, ¿Estás seguro de que no le interesabas a Ino?- preguntó, no podía callárselo, la actitud de la rubia era muy distinta de lo que su amigo siempre le había contado. El chico enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

- Seguro, ¿Otra vez tenemos que hablar de esto, Sakura?- dijo en tono cansado. Habían sido muchas charlas, muchas horas, intentando entender el rechazo, intentando adecuarse con la realidad que les había tocado vivir.

- No, no hace falta, no sé ni porqué lo he dicho. Quiere quedar conmigo.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Y yo que sé? Ha sido extraño, sé que son ellos, pero es difícil, incluso Naruto cuando me ha abrazado se me ha hecho extraño…ya no somos niños.

- No me digas que ahora te gusta Uzumaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- gritó. Aquello debía haberse oído por todo el bar. Shikamaru se tapó el rostro con una mano, era siempre tan escandalosa…

----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi miró a sus tres acompañantes. Sonrió para sí mismo: habían reaccionado como él esperaba. Aquellos chiquillos eran tan predecibles…muy distintos de los tres que atendían la barra. Naruto, como siempre, era el más obvio de los tres, aunque era difícil saber si le interesaba Hinata o seguía interesado en Sakura, aunque se inclinaba más por la primera. Ino se había quedado callada contemplando el camino por el que Sakura se había ido, esquivándola. Había observado el interés de la chica, las miradas furtivas a la barra… era tan obvio…aquella chica se sentía atraída por su excompañero sin saberlo. Dirigió la mirada al Uchiha, había sido el que más le había sorprendido, con su mirada fría, la actitud distante…sus músculos se habían tensado desde que la pelirrosa había entrado en el local, de una manera casi imperceptible, pero a él no se le escapaba nada. Era normal, el físico de Haruno era sumamente atrayente, no quedaba nada en ella de aquella chiquilla de doce años.

Era el momento de colaborar un poco.

- Es difícil entrar en su vida, los tres están muy unidos- dijo sin darle importancia- la más accesible es Hinata, es la única que no se ha cerrado en banda, Shikamaru apenas sale de la barra y Sakura…

- ¿A quién le importa?- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué están así?- preguntó Ino sin prestarle atención a su compañero, más intrigada por los cambios que se habían dado en su ausencia y que no entendía. Miró de nuevo a la barra y vio a la pareja reírse. Por unos segundos le pareció que Sasuke apretaba los puños con fuerza. Era difícil creer que no fuesen pareja: la familiaridad, las sonrisas, el roce…

- Han pasado por mucho- dijo Kakashi- deberíais saber que el dolor une mucho a las personas. La lucha aquí tampoco fue fácil: Shikamaru defendió la ciudad, Hinata y Sakura se ocupaban de los heridos, de las medicinas, de todo…nadie dormía…nadie vivía…las vidas de todos peligraron. Después de aquello se les veía juntos, y hace un año comunicaron a Tsunade que se iban a vivir juntos. A nadie le sorprendió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- preguntó Naruto. No entendía la relación de eso con la actitud de su excompañera.

- Veo que no lo entendéis. Vosotros dos dejasteis atrás a Haruno sin pensar. De un equipo de tres, en el que siempre se sintió la más débil, la carga…ella fue la que se quedo. Ino era la líder de su grupo, ellos se sintieron perdidos, sin saber bien que hacer…Shikamaru no parecía él mismo, nadie sabía porqué- vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ino y supuso la respuesta- y Hinata se quedó muy mal tras la marcha de Naruto. Pero eso era algo evidente.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo-dijo Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza.

- Es más que obvio, idiota- murmuró Sasuke sin mirar a su compañero.

- Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de ti- sentenció Ino.

-¿Quuuueeeeeeeeeeé?- gritó el rubio dejando el local en silencio y con todas las miradas centradas en el.

- No montes el espectáculo, Naruto- masculló Sasuke.

El rubio se sentó mientras buscaba a Hinata. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro de la chica enrojeció y salió corriendo dejando la mesa que estaba atendiendo para refugiarse junto a sus compañeros. Naruto se sonrojó, ¿Podía ser eso verdad? ¿Hinata enamorada de él? Las imágenes del tiempo que habían compartido en el pasado bombardearon su mente, y casi de forma inmediata, comprendió todas esas dudas que quedaron enterradas por el tiempo.

- Y por lo que parece sigue igual- dijo Ino- ¿Te interesa Naruto?

El chico miró a su compañera y volvió a mirar la barra, donde la pequeña chica le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a Sakura.

- Quizá le siga interesando Sakura- dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- su mirada iba pasando de la una a la otra, como intentando hallar una respuesta- no sé- dijo rascándose la cabeza- las dos son muy guapas.

- Pero Sakura, ¿Está con Shikamaru?- preguntó Ino directamente a Kakashi.

- ¿A que viene tanto interés por Shikamaru, pequeña Ino?- dijo el jounin en tono burlón. La chica enrojeció de arriba abajo.- Creí que te gustaba Sasuke, ¿No te peleabas con Sakura por él? ¿Ahora os vais a pelear por Shikamaru?

La chica le miró avergonzada. Diciéndolo así parecía que siempre quería quitarle a Sakura lo que tenía, pero no era cierto. A ella le había gustado primero Sasuke y de todas maneras Sasuke nunca había pertenecido a la pelirrosa. Y Shikamaru…era atractivo, y no era la primera vez que se fijaba en él, además de que él estaba interesado en ella antes de que se marchase, al menos eso le había dicho, ¿no?

- A Ino ya no le gusta Sasuke- dijo Uzumaki serio- desde que Sasuke y ella pelearon no hay nada de todo aquello.

- ¿Os llevais mal?- preguntó Kakashi mirando a los mencionados.

- Nos soportamos- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Asi que es verdad que eres gay?

Sasuke escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?- dijo con tono amenazante. Kakashi seguía tranquilo tomando su bebida.

- Es lo que dicen por ahí, si no te gusta ninguna mujer…

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no me guste alguien?- preguntó irritado. Kakashi asintió. La ira había perdido al pequeño Uchiha.

- ¿Quién?- el del pelo plateado parecía de lo más tranquilo. Ino y Naruto miraban de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis. Los tres esperaban la respuesta con la vista fija en el chico.

- Eso no os importa- dijo levantándose. Dejó unas monedas y se fue. Los tres de la barra siguieron al moreno con la mirada. El Uchiha parecía realmente irritado.

- Hinata, comprueba que no se ha ido sin pagar- dijo Sakura volviendo al trabajo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Durante su trayecto notaba la intensa mirada que Naruto le dirigía, al igual que el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun se ha ido tan rápido?- preguntó mientras recogía las copas vacías.

- Se ha enfadado por una preguntita de nada, no tiene nada de paciencia- Ino y Naruto dirigieron una mirada asesina a Kakashi, por su culpa tendrían que soportar el mal humor de su compañero, y si ya de normal no era muy agradable…

- Usted nunca hace preguntitas de nada, Kakashi sensei- dijo Hinata, intentado imaginarse qué tipo de preguntas le habría hecho al chico.

- Anda, contéstame tú que Sakura ha estado muy borde antes, ¿Es Sakura la que está liada con Nara, verdad?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- Yo no puedo decirle nada, Kakashi sensei- murmuró Hinata bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos juntamos un día de estos y nos ponéis al día de lo que ha pasado por aquí?- preguntó Ino. La chica la miró asustada, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a estos tres? Se habían ido a luchar, no se habían ido por gusto, no eran unos traidores… ¿por qué les rechazaban?

- No creo que…- se empezó a escuchar la chica.

-¡Qué buena idea Ino! ¿Por qué no en vuestra casa?- dijo intentando evitar la negación de la chica.

- Pero es que…

- Vamos Hinata, hace años que no nos vemos, aunque sea por los viejos tiempos- dijo Ino mirándola con ojos brillantes. La vista de Hinata iba de uno a otro.

- Porfa…-dijo Naruto. Sabía que no podía negarse al que había sido su amor durante tantos años.

- Está bien- dijo finalmente. Sacó la libreta y apuntó la dirección.

-¡Qué bien! ¿La semana que viene te parece bien?- dijo Ino cogiendo la nota rápidamente, no fuese a ser que Hinata se arrepintiese. La chica dudó por unos segundos e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sacó otra vez la libreta.

- Este es mi numero- dijo dándoles el número de su teléfono móvil.

- Perfecto- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo. Hinata miró de reojo a Uzumaki, el chico parecía tímido, algo extraño en él. Quizá le pasase algo.

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?- preguntó inclinándose hacia él. El chico se sorprendió ante la cercanía de ella. Rió nervioso.

- ¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias por todo, Hinata- dijo el chico buscando su mirada. Al encontrarse las mejillas de ella se encendieron.

- De nada- susurró mientras se alejaba de ellos todavía con las mejillas encendidas. Sakura iba a matarla. Aunque ellos no habían dicho si Sasuke vendría. ¿Por qué era la única que se veía así? Sakura y Shikamaru parecían tan tranquilos, tan metidos en su papel…y en cambio ella…tocó con la mano el dije que colgaba de su cuello. La promesa. ¿Sería capaz de mantenerla?

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué encerrona más magistral!- dijo Kakashi aplaudiendo- veo que escuchabais cuando os enseñaba.

- No sé si ha estado muy bien hacerle eso a Hinata- dijo Naruto con rostro preocupado.

- Vamos Naruto, era la única manera- repuso su compañera. Sacó su cartera y dejó lo suficiente para pagar la cuenta. Unos ojos oscuros observaban cada movimiento desde la barra. Sintió otra vez esa estúpida sensación de que alguien la observaba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Nara. Su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido. Esta vez fue él el que apartó la mirada tras una llamada de Sakura.

Ino se levantó y se llevó una mano al pecho. Lo que sentía era fuerte, demasiado. Completamente distinto a lo que una vez había sentido por el Uchiha. Aquello venía de más adentro.

- Vamos- dijo al resto de la mesa. Naruto y Kakashi se levantaron y se dirigieron con ella hacia la puerta.

- Love is in the air…-canturreó Kakashi. Aquello hizo que Ino cerrase con un golpe, no estaba de humor para bromitas. Kakashi sonreía. Aquello sería aún más divertido de lo que él había imaginado. Estaba deseando ir a contarle a Jiraiya sobre todo aquello. Aunque quizá no, a saber que es lo que se pasaría por la cabeza de ese loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Wola!

Sé que dije que tardaría pero bueno, aquí lo teneis, eso sí, las reviews os contesto en el siguiente capitulo porque me tengo que poner a currar ya, a quien se le ocurre ponerse hacer esto con todo lo que tengo que hacer? Espero que os guste!

_**CAPITULO 3: MI QUERIDA DOCTORA**_

Hinata cogió las llaves y comprobó por última vez el bolso para asegurarse que lo llevaba todo. Miró el reloj, iba con tiempo de sobra. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí lo más suave que pudo. Desafortunadamente alguna ventana estaba abierta e hizo corriente, y el golpe resonó por toda la casa. Suspiró. Menos mal que sólo estaba Shikamaru y ese no se despertaba con nada.

- ¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan!- oyó una alegre voz detrás de ella. Sabía quien era antes de girarse. No pudo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación- ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Pasabais por aquí?

- Vivimos aquí- dijo el pelinegro señalando la casa al lado de la suya. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desorbitados. Hacía una semana que los chicos habían vuelto y día tras día su alma se debatía entre las ganas de verlos y evitarlos. Pero no los había visto. Y ahora estaban ahí plantados, como si nada. Eran sus vecinos.

- ¿Esta es vuestra casa, Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio acercándose. La chica retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

-Hai- dijo la peliazul incómoda ante la cercanía del muchacho.

-¡Esto sí que es casualidad! ¡Mira que Kakashi no decirnos nada!- se quejó el chico volteándose a ver a su compañero.

- Hmp- contestó el pelinegro. Seguramente Kakashi lo hizo intencionalmente.

Hinata entendió todo rápidamente. Si Kakashi buscaba enfadar a Sakura, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mierda! – exclamaba Sakura mientras se quitaba el pijama a toda velocidad. Había oído la puerta cerrarse. Tenía que haber sido Hinata. Miró el reloj: debía estar hace una hora en el hospital. Cogió una camisa blanca y se la empezó a atar mientras corría hacia la puerta de la calle, todavía podía decirle a Hinata que la esperase y así ir juntas. Dudó un momento en abrir la puerta, pero ¿Quién demonios iba a andar por la calle a las seis de la mañana?- ¡Hinata!- dijo saliendo corriendo y topándose de frente con la chica que seguía en la puerta.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó la chica. La puerta al abrirse de golpe casi había golpeado a los muchachos, pero estos con un salto la habían esquivado y habían llegado al tejado desde donde las observaban- ¿Qué haces así?

-¡Me he dormido! El idiota de Shikamaru apagó el despertador- dijo con los brazos cruzados- ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos y voy?- Hinata hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Ella era muy tímida y ver a Sakura con tan poca ropa…aunque fuera una chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Tápate!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

-Gracias- dijo riéndose la pelirrosa- ¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijo desapareciendo de nuevo tras la puerta.

Hinata no pudo más que sonreír. Sólo podía encontrar una definición para Sakura: autentica. Tan distinta de…dirigió la mirada al techo donde mister apariencia miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amiga con intensidad.

- Eso ha sido…impactante- dijo Naruto bajando de un gran salto- hasta el idiota de Uchija está impresionado. Es más atractiva que mi sexy jutsu.

- Eso no es difícil, ella es una mujer de verdad- dijo el moreno cayendo al lado del rubio. A Hinata le pareció un cumplido hacia su amiga. Pero claro, era Uchija, cualquier palabra podía tener un doble sentido, y por lo general no muy bueno.

- Vaya, así que sí te has dado cuenta- dijo Naruto con una risita- ya sabía yo que las miraditas del otro día…

- No se de que hablas, dobe- dijo el pelinegro retomando su camino sin despedirse de Hinata.

- ¡No me llames dobe! ¡Ino también se dio cuenta, teme! ¡Eres un mal educado!- dijo mientras el Uchija se perdía al final de la calle sin despedirse- ¡Hasta luego, Hinata!- dijo revolviéndole el pelo- Esta noche quedamos para esa cena pendiente, ¿vale?

- Hai- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio alejarse. Su semblante se entristeció un poco al reordenarse de nuevo el pelo. El chico la seguía viendo como a una niña, era tan distinta su expresión cuando había visto a Sakura…

- ¿Qué eran esas voces?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta. Iba vestida con la misma camisa, una falda negra ajustada hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros planos, todo muy formal, después le tocaba pasar consulta.

- Los nuevos vecinos- dijo la chica retomando el camino hacia el hospital.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y que tal son?- preguntó la chica interesada.

- Uno es muy amable y simpático- dijo con su habitual sonrisa- el otro es muy guapo, pero un poco desagradable.

- Ah, no, más guapos desagradables, no, gracias- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hinata se rió, si supiese que era la misma persona…

-¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que te has puesto tan seria de repente…-dijo Hinata dejando de reírse. Sakura recompuso su sonrisa. ¿Para qué perderla? Aquello ya no le afectaba. Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al hospital y se despidieron en la puerta- ¡Hasta luego!

Sakura se dirigió hacia la sección de pediatría. Desde que la paz había llegado se había dedicado a los críos. Sobre todo porque en medicina general todos los días tenía la visita de Kakashi y Jiraiya. ¡Vaya par! Llegó a su despacho y se puso la bata. Miró la foto que estaba sobre su mesa. Era del día de la mudanza. Shikamaru estaba en medio con los brazos doblados hacia arriba, a la derecha estaba Sakura, sentada sobre su hombro y parte del brazo derecho y a la izquierda Hinata, de igual manera. Se rió al recordarlo. Después de eso el chico se había quejado de lo problemáticas que éramos las mujeres, de que estaba cansado por nuestra culpa y que no haría más. Hinata y ella se habían ocupado del resto.

Su mirada vagó hasta el segundo cajón de su escritorio. Su mano se deslizó hasta allí. Dudó. Pero sabía que lo haría. Era un mal hábito que había cogido, antes de pasar consulta siempre la miraba: la foto del equipo 7. Cuando todo aquello había empezado. Pasó un dedo por cada persona de la foto. Kakashi, Naruto, ella misma, y por último…su dedo se paró, al igual que su corazón. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Hacía una semana que no lo veía, pero aun notaba los efectos de la última vez, de la primera vez que le veía en años.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Guardó rápidamente la fotografía, como el ladrón que esconde las pruebas del delito.

- Pase- dijo sentándose en su silla. Tsunade abrió la puerta de golpe.- Hokage…

- Déjate de tonterías, Sakura, llevo más de una hora esperándote- dijo visiblemente enfadada- ¿Y tú estás aquí tan tranquila? ¿Por qué no estás en Urgencias?

-¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo!- gritó la pelirrosa levantándose rápidamente y sacando a Tsunade- no sé donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Tsunade viéndola desaparecer a todo correr por el pasillo. Tres fallos en una semana. Ninguno en cinco años y medio. Hizo una mueca, ¿Debía creer que sólo eran coincidencias? No, estas no existen.

----------------------------------------------

- ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre a estas horas? – dijo Sasuke enfadado mirando el reloj. Las diez y media de la mañana y ahí estaban. Naruto iba por el segundo bol de ramen.

- Hoy estás demasiado activo Sasuke, ¡Necesito comer para recuperar fuerzas! Me has dejado muerto- dijo parando de comer por unos segundos- ¿Qué es lo que te cabrea?

-Hmp…-Naruto le conocía muy bien, cuánto más cabreado estaba, más entrenaba. Era incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Pero el enfado por primera vez era consigo mismo y por su estúpida cabeza que no paraba de pasarle las imágenes como una película una y otra vez. Y cuanto más lo recordaba, su cuerpo más lo deseaba…pero no, no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Admitir que deseaba tocar esa piel, olerla, saborearla…sería una debilidad para él, y él no era débil. Ella era la débil. Los palillos se rompieron de la tensión.

-Vaya, es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo Naruto deteniéndose de nuevo, últimamente Sasuke estaba raro, bueno, más raro de lo normal- oye, ¿Por qué no te echas novia y descargas esa tensión?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picarona.

-Déjame en paz, dobe- dijo el Uchija dejando plantado a Naruto en el local. ¿Cómo ese idota se acercaba día a día más a la verdad? Se giró para ver como le seguía, con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre. No podía estar cayendo tan bajo como el nivel mental de Naruto, ¿no? Tropezó con algo en el suelo. Al mirarlo hizo una mueca de asco, lo que había en el suelo no era ni más ni menos que Jiraiya y a su lado estaba Kakashi leyendo tranquilamente el libro del susodicho.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hay chicos?- saludó efusivo el del pelo plateado- justo estaba pensando en vosotros. ¿Podéis ayudarme a acercar a este al hospital? Se ha vuelto a pasar con el alcohol.

-Quiero ver a la doctora…oh, doctora no se acerque tanto…oh, si, así me gusta, ¿Le gustaría pasar todo el día conmigo haciéndolo? Vamos, no lo niegue…- Jiraiya deliraba en sueños.

-Paso- dijo el moreno.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Está mal, si lo dejamos aquí vete a saber lo que le hace a la primera mujer que aparezca- dijo Naruto cogiendo por un brazo a Jiraiya.

-¡Joder, Naruto! Yo quería entrenar- dijo quejándose pero siguiendo al moreno.

-Voy a ver a mi doctora, voy a ver a mi doctora…tiene unas tetas…-dijo babeando.

-Me debes una Naruto- dijo Sasuke tirando del borracho.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Está buena?-dijo siguiéndole la corriente al hombre. Sasuke pensó que debía haberse ido. ¿Qué hacía él ahí con esos tres?

-¿Podías ayudar un poco, no?- grito al jounin de cabello plateado que les seguía. Éste se humedeció el dedo y pasó la hoja sin apartar la vista de su Icha, Icha, Paradise.

-No.

-Doctora…-seguía gritando el borracho sin parar de moverse. Y olía mal. Oh, sí. Naruto le debía una bien grande. Vio el Hospital al final de la calle. Menos mal.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura se despidió del último paciente. Se sentó en la silla cansada. Todavía le quedaban tres horas para terminar el turno y llevaba sin parar desde que había llegado. Se sirvió un poco de te y se reclinó en la silla, intentando relajarse un poco. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-Doctora…- otra vez aquella maldita voz. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su habitual paciente. ¿Cómo se enteraba siempre cuando estaba de turno? Iba a ponerse a chillar cuando vio algo no tan habitual en la escena. Dos hombres traían a Jiraiya mientras Kakashi la saludaba. Dos hombres que resultaban ser sus excompañeros.

-Hola, pasadlo dentro, por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar con más facilidad a todos. Les indicó la camilla- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Otra intoxicación etílica?

-Doctora…déjeme tocarle los…-Sakura iba a golpearlo, pero el Uchija fue más rápido y retenía las dos manos del hombre con una mano.

-Ya está bien de tonterías- dijo el moreno- si no tiene nada yo mismo le hecho a la calle.

-No hace falta, Uchija- dijo Sakura apartándole un poco. El suave y leve contacto produjo una serie de escalofríos por la pelirrosa y una agradable sensación en el Uchija- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa esta vez?

-Creo que he vuelto a coger una venérea- dijo Jiraiya adoptando su tono más serio, aunque su mirada lasciva decía otra cosa.

-¿Cuántas venéreas coges al mes? Las dos primeras veces me lo creí, pero esta vez no te pienso examinar los genitales, ten más cuidado en tus relaciones sexuales- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona. O se reía o se echaba a llorar por pasar por la misma historia una y otra vez.

-Es que fue tan placentero cuando me tocó la última vez que…-empezó a decir con una voz que se había tornado más ronca. Sakura sólo torneó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que oír lo mismo? Al ver que se había callado tan rápido miró a su "paciente" y se encontró con Sasuke que le había torcido el brazo.

-Te lo he advertido-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hoy Sasuke no tiene un buen día, será mejor que no le altere Jiraiya sensei- dijo Naruto sonriendo. El chico aflojó el agarre ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Cada vez que ese idiota decía algo, su sangre se ponía a hervir con solo imaginárselo. Miró a Sakura por unos segundos, ella parecía acostumbrada. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Le habría tocado? ¿A cuántos hombres habría tocado? ¿Cuántos hombres la habrían tocado a ella? Su sangre volvía a hervir, no podía soportar semejante idea, no podía.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Al menos explícanos como se ponen los preservativos para no ponernos enfermos- murmuró Jiraiya como un crío.

-¡Pero si os lo he explicado mil veces!-dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada. Temas sexuales. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y delante de sus compañeros!

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- animó Kakashi dejando por un primera vez su libro a un lado.

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡Sois mayorcitos para saber cómo se ponen!

-¡Pero si no es por nosotros! ¡Es por los chicos!- dijo Kakashi impulsando a los chicos contra ella.

- ¿Pero que…?-los dos cayeron encima de ella, bueno, Naruto cayó primero, después Sakura y por último Sasuke. Estaba totalmente en contacto con el Uchiha, las caras separadas porque el había puesto los brazos a cada lado para amortiguar la caída, pero aun así, tan juntas que podían sentir la respiración del otro. La mirada negra atravesó los ojos verdes, pero no se detuvo, sus ojos vagaron hasta la boca de la chica ligeramente entreabierta. Sakura se sintió incómoda. ¿Iba a besarla? Su cuerpo se empezó a mover debajo del chico. Él solo dejó caer la cabeza a uno de los lados de la chica poniendo su boca contra el oído de ella.

-Eres tan molesta…-dijo con voz ronca. Una voz desconocida para Sakura. Las mismas palabras pero cargadas de otro significado. No era el tono desagradable de siempre. Era como una frase hecha que a través del tiempo parecía haber tomado una connotación cariñosa. Ella sonrió. Notó cómo el olía su pelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué andáis haciendo? ¿Esto no es muy cómodo sabéis?-se quejó el rubio removiéndose debajo de Sakura. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, después Sakura y por último el rubio.

-¡Vaya! Esto ha sido bueno, puede que lo utilice para alguno de mis libros…un trío…-dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido de Kakashi.

-¡No somos ningún trío!- gritó Naruto sobándose el culo dolorido. Sasuke desaparecía también por la puerta- ¡Eh, espérame teme!- dijo cogiendo su chaqueta- hasta esta noche Sakura.

-Adiós- murmuró viendo como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Su pulso acelerarse, su cuerpo calentarse, las fuerzas que le gritaban que le abrazase…No, no, debía controlarse. Había notado también el acelerado pulso de él, su cuerpo caliente en contacto con el de ella, sus palabras… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Naruto? ¿Esta noche?

Se fue corriendo a la puerta, no había nadie en el pasillo. Siguió hasta la entrada. Nadie. Se habían esfumado. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba esta noche?


	4. Chapter 4

El capítulo más largo que he escrito, cuando reciba las reviews de este capítulo, prometo de verdad contestaros a todos, pero es que ahora estoy muerte, no sabía cuando acabar!!!!cada vez que decía hasta aquí era incapaz de dejarlo, me parecía que faltaba algo, hasta que me he agotado! Espero que os guste.

_**CAPITULO 4: UN DIA MUY LARGO**_

Sakura se tiró en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos. Cerró los ojos. Notó como su cuerpo pesaba, pesaba demasiado. Estaba agotada. El día había sido muy largo, ese par... ¿Por qué no la dejaban tranquila? Se ladeó poniéndose en posición fetal. Y los otros dos. Agarró la almohada con fuerza. Notó su pulso acelerarse de nuevo mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de abrirse. Sabía que a pesar del cansancio no podría dormirse, algo en su interior se había despertado. Sonrió. Habría que volver a silenciarlo. Se levantó pesadamente, la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Shikamaru nunca hacía nada y ella estaba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, así que al final todo quedaba para Hinata. Eso no estaba bien. Se quitó la ropa en un rápido movimiento desparramándola por la cama y se puso una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts rojos. Hacía bastante calor, eran los últimos días de verano.

-Bueno, a ver por donde empezamos-dijo mirando desafiante el desordenado salón.

-------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hacéis ahí tirados? ¡Se hace tarde!- gritó Ino al par de chicos tirados en el sofá mientras se terminaba de colocar los pendientes.

-¡Ey, Ino! ¡Estás genial!- dijo Naruto levantando su pulgar derecho. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Llevaba unos piratas blancos y una camiseta sin tirantes morada. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y se había maquillado suavemente. Hacía mucho que no se comportaba como una chica. Observó de reojo los altos tacones de sus sandalias. Esperaba recordar cómo se andaba con eso.

- ¿A quién quieres impresionar?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Uchiha. Ino apartó la mirada del moreno ruborizada. ¿Cuánto podía averiguar ese chico con ese maldito sharingan?

Pero la rubia estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Sasuke era un observador nato y su memoria nunca fallaba. Sólo había visto una vez a Ino con el pelo suelto: cuando intentó conquistarle a él. Así que sólo podía haber una razón: Shikamaru.

-¿De que hablas Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto sin entender nada, mirando de uno a otro. La verdad es que Ino estaba rara. Últimamente estaba mucho en las nubes y eso era extraño, por lo normal solía estar bastante centrada, sólo al inicio, cuando le gustaba el idiota de Sasuke, se había comportado así. ¿Podría ser que volviese a gustarle? No, todo había quedado muy claro una noche hacía dos años. Ino no significaba nada para Sasuke. Miró al moreno, ¿Pero acaso alguien lo significaba? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que significaba para Uchiha.

-Llegaremos tarde- farfulló Ino ignorando a ambos- ¿Hinata no te dijo a qué hora?-dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio. La imagen de Hyuga apareció en su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente- Naruto…-llamó la chica ante la total desatención de su compañero, agitando una mano ante él.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el chico con la mano en la nuca-no sé, sólo nos ha dicho que vayamos.

-¿No te ha dicho la hora?-miró nerviosa el reloj- al menos sabrás la dirección, ¿no? No me gustaría llegar muy tarde, es de mala educación…

-¡No te preocupes, Ino-chan!-dijo Naruto recostándose de nuevo en el sofá- viven aquí al lado- dijo señalando la casa por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- dijo ella asomándose a ver si veía algo.

-Shikamaru está trabajando- dijo Sasuke como si nada. Ino se apartó rápidamente de la ventana. ¡Maldito Sasuke! El muy idiota se daba cuenta de todo, qué fácil era engañar a Naruto. Vio pasar por una de las ventanas la silueta de la pelirrosa. Miró al tranquilo moreno de reojo. Hora de probar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Sakura-dijo tranquilamente apoyándose en la ventana. El rubio saltó al instante.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-dijo a su lado buscando a la chica. El moreno cambió de posición y desvió la vista de ellos. En unos movimientos que parecían no desvelar nada nuevo. ¿Se había equivocado?

-Acaba de pasar por esa ventana- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Y percibió algo. Una leve tensión en los músculos del chico. Un leve rubor en las mejillas. No, no se había equivocado, aquello era suficiente para demostrarlo. Sólo una chica que le hubiese observado atentamente durante tantos años podría apreciar esos pequeños cambios.

-Hmp…-fue lo único que articuló. Naruto se movió de prisa, tomó a Ino del brazo e intentó a hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, pero este se soltó- puedo ir solo.

-¡Vamos a ver a Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a ver Sakura-chan!-dijo el rubio logrando sacarlos de la casa. A los dos se les escapó una gota de sudor, cualquiera que viese a ese loco pensaría que Sakura-chan era un nuevo parque de atracciones en lugar de una persona.

Al llegar delante de la puerta vecina se dieron cuenta de que del interior provenía música, sonaba muy alta, y eso que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ino tocó el timbre. El saber que el Nara todavía no estaba la había tranquilizado bastante. Nadie contestó. Volvió a tocar. Nada. A la quinta Naruto la detuvo.

-Hinata me dijo que había una llave en el tejado, dame un minuto-dijo subiendo a éste.

-¿Crees que es correcto, Naruto? Sabemos que Sakura está en casa-dijo Sasuke elevando la vista al rubio.

-Ella me dijo que no había problema-dijo regresando con la llave. Abrieron la puerta muy lentamente, sin saber que se encontrarían.

-Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca…-cantaba Sakura a pleno pulmón ajena a todo eso, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la canción, unos movimientos atentamente seguidos por un par de ojos negros- que el mundo se equivoca.

-Vaya frontuda, ¿Desde cuándo eres cantante?-dijo Ino acercándose a la chica. Un shuringen pasó rozado su mejilla. Ino retrocedió un paso. Sakura había tomado una postura defensiva. Su dura mirada cambió a una de desconcierto al darse cuenta de quienes eran los intrusos.

-¿Qué…qué hacéis aquí?- murmuró perpleja.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio acercándose sin miedo a la pelirrosa.

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué tenía que decirme?- dijo paseando la mirada de Ino a Naruto. Sasuke seguía en un segundo plano.

- Que nos había invitado a cenar- dijo Ino. Estaba claro, su presencia perturbaba a la pelirrosa, y Hinata había evitado decir nada para que no se echase atrás. Parecía que Hinata conocía muy bien a su antigua amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?- gritó Sakura, se la veía totalmente desconcertada.

-Hace una semana-dijo Naruto. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Hinata…? Recobró un poco los nervios e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Sentaos, voy a por un poco de te- dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo. La pelirrosa se apoyó sobre la pared intentando regular su pulso y su respiración. No le gustaban las sorpresas y menos de ese tipo. Estaba claro que esos tres habían acorralado a la pobre Hinata hasta que esta había accedido. O pudiese ser que Hinata todavía…

-¡Hey, frontuda! ¿Te echo una mano?- dijo la rubia apareciendo en la cocina. Sakura no la miró. Si iban a tener que pasar esa noche juntas debía enterrar el hacha de guerra por un rato.

-Claro, Ino-cerda- aquello era fácil, demasiado fácil. Actuar como cuando eran niñas, como si nada hubiese pasado en todo ese tiempo- los platos están ahí.

Ino sonrió. Aquello le gustaba más. Volvía a ser la Sakura de siempre, su querida frente. La observó con detenimiento. Su largo cabello rosa llegaba casi hasta el final de su espalda, la camiseta de tirantes dejaba ver un vientre totalmente plano, y su generoso escote dejaba claro que hacía tiempo que ya no era una niña. Shikamaru, ¿Hasta donde habrían llegado? ¿Serían una pareja?

-¡Ya he llegado!- se oyó una voz varonil proveniente del salón- vaya, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?

Aquella voz tan grave era inconfundible. Ino notó como su seguridad desaparecía. Apretó con fuerza una de las tazas.

Sakura sacó la cabeza de la cocina.

-¡Estoy aquí Shika!- dijo la pelirrosa agitando un brazo. El chico miró a la pelirrosa y volvió a mirar a los invitados.

-¿Os quedaréis a cenar?-dijo tirando la mochila al suelo y sentándose en el sofá que quedaba vacío.

- ¡Hinata-chan nos invitó!- Shikamaru hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Estaba cansado.

-¿Qué te crees que haces ahí sentado?-dijo Sakura delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Está claro, no? Descansar- dijo estirándose.

-¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, ahora mismo te levantas a ayudarme-dijo la chica empezando a tirar de su brazo- me he levantado muy pronto, he estado pasando consulta hasta hace un par de horas, he limpiado toda la casa… ¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer!

-Joder, mira que eres pesada- dijo levantándose, desde su altura observó a la chica, una cabeza más baja que él- tan pequeña y tan problemática.

-Y tú tan grande y tan inútil- dijo enfrentándose al chico. La altura y la musculatura del chico parecían no importarle, le desafiaba. Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Desde cuándo Haruno era tan…desafiante?

-¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan!-animó el rubio desde su asiento.

-¡Ahora mismo a la cocina! Yo tengo que cambiarme- dijo ella encaminándose de nuevo al pasillo.

-¿Qué mas da? Aunque la mona se vista de seda…-no pudo terminar porque el puño de la pelirrosa se clavaba en su estómago. El chico se agarró con fuerza el lugar golpeado. ¿De donde sacaba alguien tan escuálido tanta fuerza?- joder, Sakura, era una broma…-dijo siguiendo a la chica.

-No estoy de humor, ayuda en la cocina- dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de golpe.

Shikamaru siguió mascullando maldiciones hacia su "querida" compañera.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina cuando llegó a la cocina. Al levantar la mirada se encontró unos ojos azules bien conocidos.

- Yamanaka-dijo con voz grave. Ino se agarró a la mesa que tenía a su lado. Estaba aún más guapo que lo que recordaba. Enfundado en una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos vaqueros desgastado el cuerpo de Nara se presentía con todo su poder. El chico tampoco podía apartar la mirada de la mujer ante él, nunca la había visto tan femenina, y se dio cuenta de que quedaba poco de esa cría que él había dejado marchar, de esa chica que le rechazó tras la última misión que hicieron juntos. Y con la que no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó la chica volviendo a prestar atención al té que había empezado a hervir. Los dos fueron a la vez a quitarlo y la enorme mano de Shikamaru se quedó sobre la de Ino. Se quedaron así observando sus manos mientras la tetera pitaba. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, cogiendo la tetera y depositándola en la bandeja. El chico no respondió, sólo la observaba, y eso hizo que la chica se pusiese más nerviosa- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está el azúcar?

Shikamaru señaló un estante. La chica se acercó intentando mantener la compostura. La cocina se le empezaba a hacer pequeña. Se estiró para alcanzar la caja pero no llegaba. Volvió a intentarlo. No hubo un tercer intento. Shikamaru lo cogió fácilmente y lo puso ante ella. Ella se quedó sin respiración. Notaba el cuerpo del castaño pegado a ella por detrás, sus brazos la envolvían tendiendo el paquete, sin llegar a abrazarla… ¿Lo hacía intencionadamente?

Él estaba cómodo. El tenerla en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo…era inconvenientemente agradable. Observó el pelo rubio bajo su barbilla y acercó su nariz para aspirar su aroma. Olía a ella. Sus brazos empezaron a cerrarse sobre la cintura de la chica.

-Bienvenida- dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Ino no podía moverse, estática, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de reaccionar. No sería ella la que rompiese ese momento, la que volviese apartarle de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, posó sus manos sobre las del chico.

-Gracias- murmulló totalmente sonrojada.

-Se parece a aquella noche, ¿no?-se atrevió a decir él. Notó como la chica entre sus brazos se tensaba- lo siento, no quería molestarte-empezó a apartar los brazos de ella. Ino le detuvo.

-No me molesta, soy yo la quería disculparme…

-¿Todavía seguís aquí?- preguntó Sakura desde la puerta. Los dos se apartaron rápidamente, conscientes de la posición en la que estaban. Ino cogió la bandeja y salió rápidamente hacia el salón- Shikamaru…-dijo preocupada, sabía que había interrumpido pero aquello era peligroso para su amigo.

-Tranquila- dijo tocando su dije- no me olvido-ella hizo el mismo gesto. El mismo colgante en los cuellos de ambos. La misma sonrisa cómplice- sólo ha sido…un momento. No importa.

Sakura le vio alejarse con las manos en la nuca. Suspiró. No le creía. Aquello empezaba a complicarse. Cogió unas galletas que habían hecho Hinata y ella el día anterior y las puso en un plato. Shikamaru. Hinata. ¿Cuánto tardarían en caer? Esa cena, la escena de momentos antes…todo pistas de que la muralla que habían construido todos esos años empezaba a resquebrajarse, convirtiéndose en palabras que se llevaba el viento. Quizás fuese lo mejor. Oyó las risas en el salón. Si seguían sintiéndose así, ¿de qué habían servido todas esas charlas? ¿Por qué habían luchado? Cogió el dije que pendía de su cuello y lo observó. El medio corazón que parecía una hoja y que tan desapercibido pasaba por parecerse al símbolo de la ciudad. El corazón roto que escondía en su parte posterior tres iniciales: N I S. No sufrir más, no volver a caer, no volver a sentir.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde están esas galletas?- se oyó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos. Tomó aire y decidió apartar esos pensamientos por unas horas. Al llegar notó que Shikamaru se había encargado de dejar libre el asiento a su lado. Dejó las galletas en la mesa y se tiró a su lado- ¡Mmmm! ¡Están buenísimas! No recordaba que hacías galletas tan buenas- dijo el rubio metiéndose tres en la boca.

-¡Ey! ¡Deja para el resto!- gritó Shikamaru abalanzándose también sobre ellas. Sakura sonrió divertida ante la infantil escena. Al levantar la vista sus ojos toparon con los negros del Uchiha. Él apartó la mirada y con un rápido movimiento cogió una galleta sin ser interceptado por ninguno de los "críos". Se la llevo a los labios. Sakura no podía evitar seguir cada movimiento. Ino tosió. Sakura se encontró con la sonrisa cómplice de la rubia. ¿La había observado? O quizá…sólo observaba a Sasuke. Se habían sentado separados por Naruto. Notó una sensación conocida en la boca del estómago. Celos. Mierda.

-¡Buenas noches! Gomen nasai, me han entretenido- dijo la peliazul entrando con un montón de bolsas en casa. Sakura se iba a levantar a ayudarla cuando una figura pasó a toda velocidad por su lado.

-¡Yo te ayudo! ¡No tienes que disculparte Hinata-chan! ¡Nosotros somos los que hemos venido demasiado pronto! Ino ha insistido- dijo el rubio tomando las bolsas de la chica. Hinata retrocedió como reflejo ante la cercanía de Uzumaki. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, ni siquiera para el despistado chico.

- Hai, ahora mismo preparo la cena- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se fue por el pasillo. Naruto la seguía a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? ¿Por qué esquiva a Naruto?- preguntó Ino bajando la voz para que la pareja no la escuchase. Sakura y Shikamaru se miraron.

- No lo esquiva- dijo Sakura- ya sabes como es Hinata con los desconocidos.

-Pero Naruto no lo es- dijo Ino.

-Ahora sí- dijo Shikamaru- han pasado cinco años sin noticias de él, ¿Cómo crees que se siente? Todos sabemos lo que ella sentía por él. El tiempo ha pasado, si no se cuida una relación esta desaparece.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Nara?- dijo Sasuke mirándole fijamente.

- No insinúo, afirmo Uchiha- dijo sin inmutarse- no pueden volver y pretender como que no ha pasado nada. Sí ha pasado.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó la rubia.

-No nos conocéis, ¿Por qué seguís pensando que somos amigos? ¿Qué sabéis de nosotros? ¿Qué sabéis de nuestra vida en estos cinco años?- su tono de voz había aumentado, el cansancio y la pregunta errónea habían desencadenado la ira del Nara- ¡No estuvisteis con Hinata cuando no aprobó el examen de jounin y la renegaron de la familia! ¡No estuvisteis cuando me convertí en ANBU y en mi primera salida perdí a todo mi grupo en una emboscada! ¡No estuvisteis cuando Sakura casi mue…!

-¡Cállate!-gritó Sakura acallando las palabras de su amigo tapando su boca con su mano. El cruce de miradas lo dijo todo. Los ojos verdes estaban vidriosos. Había hecho lo que nunca había querido, herir a las personas que más quería, igual que ellos hicieron. Al final él no era mucho mejor que el maldito Uchiha.

-Sakura- dijo apartando la mano de la chica lentamente- lo siento.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa triste. Ante los gritos todos habían aparecido en la sala. Miraban a los dos atentamente. La chica retomó su asiento y Shikamaru envolvió sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Naruto. Todos estaban con la mirada gacha y nadie decía nada- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros?-dijo señalando el brazo de Shikamaru.

-Tsk…no molestes-dijo desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado, pero al apartarla de Naruto se posó en la dirección contraria, en la que estaba el Uchiha. Nara sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La mirada de Sasuke era…incluso el sharingan se le había activado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Entonces notó como la mirada del moreno no se fijaba exactamente en él sino en la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Sonrió. ¿Eso eran los celos de un Uchiha? Joder, era peor que Tsunade enfadada.

-¿Cómo que no moleste? ¿Por qué coges con tantas confianzas a Sakura-chan?- se acercó el rubio. Una mano le agarró del brazo. Al girarse vio los ojos de Hinata.

-No pasa nada, es normal…-la frase quedo en el aire.

-¿Vosotros…? ¿Vosotros…?- empezó a articular Ino, temiendo que sus peores sospechas fuesen ciertas.

-¿Estáis juntos o qué?- preguntó Naruto sin más reparó, sin dar un paso para no perder el leve contacto que mantenía con la peliazul.

-Bueno, todos estamos juntos aquí sentados…-empezó Sakura divertida, alegre de que la tensión de momentos antes hubiese desaparecido por aquella tontería.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No te rías de mí!- se quejó el rubio- ¿Vosotros dos sois novios?

Los nombrados se miraron por unos segundos seriamente, como si nadie más importase, como si viesen más allá de ellos mismos…empezaron a acercar sus rostros…Sasuke iba a levantarse para frenar aquello, pero Ino le paró con la tristeza inundando su rostro. Era verdad: Sakura y Shikamaru eran…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…-las risas resonaron por toda la habitación mientras Sakura y Shikamaru se destornillaban por el sofá.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿No sois…?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Yo? ¿Con éste? ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños!- dijo señalando al chico de la coleta.

- ¡Pues tú no eres mucho mejor, Haruno!- dijo riéndose Nara.

Los tres visitantes les miraban con la boca abierta, mientras Hinata se había retirado a la cocina a preparar la cena al ver que el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sasuke observó a los dos riéndose. Dios, la sangre todavía le hervía, ¿Era mentira? ¿No eran nada? ¿Y por qué esas confianzas? Al ver los labios de Nara tan cerca de los de Haruno…Su deseo de lucha se había activado, quería patearle hasta arrancarse de su cuerpo esa sensación tan incómoda, si Ino no le hubiese detenido…a saber que tontería hubiese hecho. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la pelirrosa, su pecho se movía acelerado por la risa, su vestido desacomodado dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus piernas, y ese pelo que cubría todo el sofá…qué fácil sería hacerla suya allí mismo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Por qué nos comportamos así?-dijo la pelirrosa abrazándose al cuerpo de Shikamaru- todo es culpa de ese par de idiotas.

-¿Ese par de idiotas?- preguntó Ino. Sabía que todo aquello era un juego, y sin embargo no podía evitar que su voz interior clamase que ese hombre era suyo.

-Jiraiya y Kakashi, desde hace un año ya no me dejan tranquila- dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en su asiento y soltando al chico.

-¿Por qué desde hace un año?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

-¡Ufff! ¿Cómo explicarlo? Desde hace un año soy mayor de edad- dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

-Sí, todos nosotros- dijo Ino señalando el grupo.

-Ya, pero…es distinto…ellos no se comportan igual con ellos que con nosotras- dijo cada vez más sonrojada.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Naruto. Sakura no contestó. Casi no había hablado con ellos en cinco años y ahora tenía que contarles…

-Que cualquier cosa que hagan ahora con Sakura es legal, hasta las más pervertidas- dijo Shikamaru divertido guiñando un ojo a los presentes.

-¿¡Pero que demo…!?-empezó a decir Sasuke muy cabreado, pero a medio camino se calló, ante la mirada extrañada de todos. Los celos le estaban perdiendo. ¿Qué se creían ese par de idiotas? Cuando les viese los iba a convertir en fiambre.

-¿Quieres decir que te acosan?- preguntó Ino preocupada.

-Digamos que ahora le quieren enseñar "otras" cosas- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó la pelirrosa pegándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su compañero. Todos se rieron.

-¡La cena está lista!- dijo Hinata llegando con una bandeja. Naruto la contempló embobado. Se acercó a ella con delicadeza, intentando no asustarla esta vez. La chica le tendió la bandeja con una sonrisa. El chico se la devolvió y por unos segundos la observó con el delantal…adorable…si esa sonrisa fuese solo para él… Podría acostumbrarse a vivir esa misma escena cada día.

-¡Qué bien!- gritó Shikamaru mientras iba a la cocina a por el resto de comida.

-Siempre igual- suspiró la pelirrosa con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Entonces…?-continuó Ino, intentando que Sakura concluyese la historia. Esta la miró y entendió la preocupación de su amiga.

- Nara les da un poco de miedo- dijo la chica bajando la voz- ya has visto el cuerpo que tiene- dijo guiñándola un ojo divertida. La rubia se sonrojó rápidamente.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo el chico llevando un montón de bandejas que parecían sumamente pesadas.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-dijo Sakura levantándose para ayudarle.

-Deberías haberte quedado con mi primo- dijo Hinata. El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los presentes que se voltearon atentos hacia Sakura.

-Mmm…ya te he explicado mil veces que sólo era para hacerle un favor- dijo colocando los platos sin atreverse a levantar la vista sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

-Jooo… Tenten me cae muy bien, pero prefería que tu fueses mi primita- dijo Hinata abrazándose a la pelirrosa como una niña pequeña.

-¿Para ayudar a Neji? ¿Y que es eso de Tenten tu prima?- dijo Ino señalando a una y a otra.

-Después de la gran batalla…muchos sentimientos salieron a flote…entre ellos los de Hyuga- dijo Shikamaru.

-Tenten se interpuso en un ataque dirigido a Neji- la mirada de Sakura se volvió seria- hice todo lo que pude y logré salvarla…entonces me di cuenta de que las heridas de Neji parecían aún más profundas que las de Tenten.

-Estuvo sentado a su lado día y noche- dijo recordando- siempre pensé que no era humano, pero aquello…

-Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que la quería hasta ese momento, pensó que la perdía…y eso le hizo reaccionar-dijo Sakura.

-Parece que Hyuga se ha ablandado- dijo Sasuke con una mueca. Todos le miraron mal, pero hubo alguien que no pudo reprimirse.

-¿Crees que querer a alguien es ser débil? ¿Qué los que sentimos somos blandos?- Sakura en pocos pasos había llegado hasta el Uchiha que le miraba asombrado, no esperaba esa reacción de la chica- estás muy equivocado, esos sentimientos le dan una razón a Neji para vivir y luchar, es un ser humano, y el saber que tiene un legar al que regresar, al que debe regresar…unas personas que le esperan, que le quieren… ¿Qué tienes tú? Estás vacío, siempre lo has estado.

- Eso son tonterías baratas- dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica. Ella no había dudado, tan fuerte, tan segura…tan distinta a la niña que había llorado desconsolada tras su marcha.

-Eso pensé cuando tú te fuiste, me empecé a convertir en lo que tú eres…y cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba…me odie a mí misma- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos color jade- comprendí lo que sentías y me diste pena. ¿Cómo puedes vivir del rencor?

Naruto e Ino bajaron la cabeza. La pelirrosa sólo había expresado lo que todos pensaban.

-Ahora Neji…es feliz- dijo apartándose de él, tomando conciencia de su cercanía- después de matar a Orochimaru, a Itachi… ¿eres capaz de decir lo mismo?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza, en su alma, revolviendo las bases de su vida. Vacío. Tras llevar a cabo su venganza era eso lo único que sentía. Hacía unos momentos, en aquel estado de compañerismo entre todos, riéndose, esa sensación había desaparecido por unos segundos. Después de tanto tiempo, no se sentía sólo, y ahora, viendo como una solitaria lagrima dibujaba el rostro de Sakura, comprendía que ella era el motivo.

-No- dijo secando la lágrima con su mano. Sakura no pudo reaccionar cuando notó la áspera mano del Uchiha en su rostro- sé mis errores. Intentaré aprender de ellos. Sólo era envidia. Hyuga siempre se me adelanta en todo.

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Pero él no me tiene a mí por mejor amigo!- dijo Naruto saltando encima del Uchiha.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que soy tu mejor amigo?- gritó el pelinegro intentando quitarse al rubio de encima. Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica ante aquella imagen tan usual. Sasuke cruzó su mirada con la de ella y también sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Siempre igual! ¿Cómo hacías para aguantarlos, Sakura?- grito Ino intentando poner un poco de paz entre los chicos. En su intento cayó de culo en el suelo- ¡Paraos de una vez! Ya estáis creciditos, ¿Sabéis?

Los chicos se pararon y volvieron a su sitio.

-Baka.

-Teme.

Ino dio un golpe al Uchiha en la nuca. Sakura a Naruto. Ambas sonrieron.

-Gomen- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Queréis que os contemos como fue la cita de Sakura con Neji?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Cuenta, cuenta…-dijo Naruto.

-Pues resulta que un día…

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó la pelirrosa estrangulando al de la coleta.

-Vamos Sakura, se van a enterar de todo modos, ¿prefieres mi versión o la de Kakashi?

Todos se callaron imaginando la versión de Kakashi. Un leve sonrojo subió a las mejillas de todos.

-Está bien, cuenta- dijo fingiendo enojo.

Durante la siguiente hora Shikamaru contó con la ayuda de Hinata con pelos y señales toda la historia. La pelirrosa sólo quería esconderse debajo de la mesa, ¡La de chorradas que había tenido que hacer para unir a esos dos!

-¿Y entonces Tenten acabó en el cuarto de Neji? ¿Cómo lo conseguisteis?- preguntó Ino que había seguido la explicación con detalle.

- Sakura hizo que oyese cierta conversación en que Sakura afirmaba que iba a pasar la noche con Hyuga, entonces cuando Tenten escuchó los muelles de la cama de Neji sonando, se imaginó que era ésta haciendo guarradas-dijo señalando a la pelirrosa que hacía ya rato que quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-¿Y las hicisteis de verdad?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estás loco? Ni que tuviera el – dijo Sakura ofendida.

-Tenten muerta de celos entró como una fiera en el cuarto de Neji- Shikamaru se hacía el interesante, le encantaba ser el centro de atención- y cuando éste la vio entrar cerró la puerta y se encaró diciéndole todo.

-¿Y cuánto hace de eso?- preguntó Sasuke. No le interesaba la prensa rosa, pero le seguía sorprendiendo esa actitud en el Hyuga.

-Dos años- dijo Hinata- dentro de poco celebran la fiesta de compromiso. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿¿¿¿Se van a casar????-preguntó Ino totalmente perpleja.

-No hay una fecha, sólo es una promesa de matrimonio-dijo Shikamaru mirando a la rubia que parecía emocionada.

-La primera que se casa…-susurró la rubia.

-Yo siempre pensé…-empezó Naruto.

-Que la primera que se casaría…-continuó Ino.

-Sería Sakura-dijeron a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- gritó la aludida.

-Siempre fuiste la que tenía las cosas más claras, te gustan los críos…-dijo Ino.

-La verdad es que a Sakura le encantan los niños, y los críos la adoran-dijo Hinata.

-Pero os olvidáis de una cosa- dijo la pelirrosa suspirando, elevando su flequillo- yo nunca he tenido novio.

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura-chan…-dijo Hinata sonriente. Oh, no, Hinata no podía contar nada de eso.

-¿Qué pasó con el Kazekage? Nunca nos has contado nada- dijo Shikamaru con una risita.

-¡Os lo he explicado mil veces! Sólo hacía de guía por mandato de Tsunade- dijo seria.

- Pues por ahí corren unos rumores…- dijo Shikamaru- que aseguran otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó Ino.

-Decían que os escabullías y os lo montabais en sitios públicos- dijo en Nara muy tranquilo. Eso hizo que todos escupieran su comida y que a Sakura se le abriese la boca.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha dicho esas cosas sobre mí?- gritó Sakura agarrando a Shikamaru de la camiseta y elevando al muchacho de su silla. El chico tragó saliva. Enfadada daba mucho miedo.

-Yo también lo he oído, ¿Es cierto Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sólo era su guía!- gritó intentando parecer creíble, aunque con su nerviosismo generaba el efecto contrario.

-Pues dicen que la alianza fue gracias a tus "habilidades"- dijo Shikamaru. Sabía que la chica le haría daño, pero no importaba, se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Eso es mentira! Hokage-sama y él llegaron a un acuerdo, ¡yo no tuve nada que ver!-gritó la chica cada vez más acalorada.

-¡Yo te creo Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto animado.

-Vaya, no sabía que fueses tan lanzada, frontuda…-dijo Yamanaka queriendo hurgar más en la herida.

-¿Entonces no es cierto? Como todo el pueblo lo decía…- se excusó Hinata- pero yo siempre creí en tu inocencia, Sakura-chan.

- Sí, claro… ¡No me puedo creer que tú que me conoces pensases eso, Hinata-chan!

-Es que como te gustan con carácter raro…

- Entonces me gustaría Shikamaru-dijo señalando al chico.

-Eehhh, eso ha dolido…

Las risas se sucedieron, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si las pequeñas muestras de verdaderos sentimientos mostradas aquella noche hubiesen desaparecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede esconder el rencor tras una sonrisa? Todo indicaba que pronto todo estallaría, pero mientras tanto, preferían disfrutar el momento…los cruces de miradas…decían mucho aquella noche…miradas de muchos colores…recuerdos lejanos que duraron hasta bien entrada la noche.

Sakura sonrió al despedir a los chicos en la puerta, definitivamente había sido un día muy largo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5: LAS PERSONAS CAMBIAN**_

-No ha estado nada mal- dijo Ino apartando el sudor de su frente. Estaba empapada después de dos horas de ejercicio. Una toalla cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Ya te dije que era lo más parecido a un entrenamiento- dijo Sakura secándose con su toalla- ¡Te hace ejercitar todo el cuerpo!

-¡Uf! Yo estoy agotada- murmuró Tenten sentándose en el banco. Estaban en el vestuario con más chicas, pero eran las únicas de la misma edad.

-A mí me ha parecido como siempre- dijo la pelirrosa empezando a desvestirse.

- Ya, pero ayer Neji regresó de una misión y quedamos para cenar.

-No hace falta que digas más- dijo Ino- bueno…mejor, ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Ino-cerda, déjala tranquila- dijo la pelirrosa golpeando a la rubia con la camiseta que se acababa de quitar en la cabeza.

-¡Ey! No me pegues tu peste, frontuda- dijo torciendo la nariz en señal de disgusto- estoy segura que tú también quieres escucharlo, es que me dan tanta envidia…se ven tan bien juntos…

-No todo fue un camino de rosas- dijo frunciendo el ceño y señalando a la pelirrosa- nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar disculpándome por lo mismo?- se quejó la chica- estáis juntos, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Tenten con la mirada ausente y una tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro- si me lo llegas a decir cuando nos presentamos al examen de chunnin… a penas me miraba o me hablaba…entonces te hubiera dicho que estabas loca…pero mira, a veces con el tiempo las cosas cambian a mejor…

- O a peor- concluyó la pelirrosa cerrando de un golpe su taquilla.

-Te noto alterada- dijo Tenten- más de lo normal.

-Estoy bien, sólo que cada día estoy más cansada- la chica suspiró agoada-ayer acabé discutiendo con Shikamaru.

-¿Y eso? Si no soléis discutir, a no ser que sea de broma- preguntó la morena. Ino callaba mientras observaba a las dos chicas. Shikamaru era un tema en el que prefería no intervenir. Al menos no ahora.

- Me tiene muy enfadada, no hace nada, cada vez está más en las nubes, en casa no se encarga de hacer las tareas…lo único que le pido es que en el Hisashi nunca falte de nada, falto dos días… ¿Y qué me encuentro?-dijo totalmente desnuda tomando el bote de champú y la toalla- se han acabado la mitad de las existencias, no ha hecho el pedido, las cuentas no cuadran…

- Igual no se encuentra bien- se atrevió a murmurar la rubia. La mirada furiosa de Sakura la calló. Sabía que parte de ese cambio en su amigo era debido a Ino, y empezaba a estar preocupada, muy preocupada. Desde la cena sabía que se habían visto alguna vez por casualidad, le había visto hablar con Hinata de ello, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí se callaba. No confiaba en ella. Y eso le hacía más daño que aquella estúpida discusión.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Sakura, ya se le pasará- dijo Tenten metiéndose en la ducha. Sabía que los ojos jade escondían algo más, pero que como siempre, no se lo diría. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de saber lo que pensaba en realidad la pelirrosa, se había acostumbrado a esa extraña indiferencia.

- No sé, hacía mucho que no se comportaba así- dijo la pelirrosa siguiéndola- ojalá se arregle todo. Quizá fui demasiado dura.

- Eres su amiga, no su madre, está lo suficientemente crecidito para darse cuenta de sus propios errores, seguro que él lo está pasando mal-añadió Tenten.

Puede que la morena tuviese razón, aunque algo en su interior le decía que todo tenía más relación con la rubia que a su lado se enjabonaba el pelo y evitaba mirarla.

-El otro día vi al equipo 7- añadió Tenten- fue increíble, cómo han cambiado… es fácil distinguirlos y eso, pero por Dios, ¿Qué comen para estar así de buenos?

-¡Tenten! – gritó Sakura sonrojada. Una imagen muy nítida de su excompañero del equipo siete se había formado en su mente. No del rubio. Y no apta para todos los públicos. Estaba empezando a pensar que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ero-senin.

- Me dirás que tú no te has fijado- dijo guiñándola un ojo. La pelirrosa se sonrojó aun más y dejó que su pelo cubriese su rostro bajo el chorro de la ducha, Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud tan infantil de su amiga, la misma de hacía cinco años- pero ninguno supera a mi Neji.

Sakura e Ino cruzaron sus miradas y acto seguido rolaron sus ojos divertidas.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde todos al lago?- dijo entusiasmada- hace mucho que no veo a Shikamaru sin camiseta.

-¡Tenten!- gritó la rubia. Se tapó la boca por reflejo, se le había escapado.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué has chillado tú en lugar de Sakura-chan? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?- dijo acercándose a la rubia que cada vez estaba más roja- ¡No me digas que te gusta Nara!

Ino se sonrojó al máximo, tomó la toalla y salió de la ducha.

-No digas tonterías- murmuró.

-Ino…-canturreó la morena mientras salía envuelta en su toalla- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Él lo sabe?

Sakura siguió a Tenten y miró a Ino, la cual aparentaba no escucharlas. El sonrojo de las mejillas de la rubia revelaba la verdad que ella negaba. Lo que había visto el otro día en la cocina no había sido una ilusión. Ahí había algo más de lo que aquellos dos afirmaban.

-Te he dicho que no hay nada- siguió afirmando la chica intentando mostrar una seguridad que estaba claro que no tenía.

-Mira, quizá a esta se la des- dijo señalando a Sakura- pero a mí no, deberías de ver tu cara cada vez que mencionamos su nombre.

-Oye, ¿Cómo que ésta? Te recuerdo que el byakugan lo tiene Neji, no tú- dijo la pelirrosa ofendida. Ella lo sabía, pero era muy distinto de aceptarlo, y mas aun de comprenderlo- déjala tranquila, si le gusta es su problema.

-¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó Tenten. La pelirrosa terminó de vestirse, recogió sus cosas y salió- ¿Pero que le pasa?- dijo a Ino.

-No lo sé- miró por unos segundos a la morena, buscando la manera de preguntarle- Tenten, Sakura ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la morena mientras se rehacía los moños.

-Al principio pensé que era sólo con nosotros, pero veo que contigo le pasa lo mismo- Ino terminó con su coleta y miró a su amiga- Sakura antes era más amable, más abierta…ahora parece que hay un límite, y cuando lo pasas…esa Sakura desaparece, es fría, no transmite sentimiento, solo resentimiento…sólo se abre totalmente con Hinata y Shikamaru ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo?

La morena miró el reloj, todavía faltaban diez minutos para que Neji llegase, podía contarle lo que ella sabía.

- Cuando os fuisteis, cuando el equipo siete la dejó atrás, Sakura cambió completamente, parecía fría, insensible, inexpresiva…se parecía tanto a Sasuke…daba miedo- Tenten hizo una pausa para pensar cómo seguir, aquellos años habían pasado tan rápido que estaban confusos en su mente- un día, no sé exactamente cuándo, Tsunade la cogió como discípula y la empezó a entrenar, y poco a poco, la Sakura de siempre volvió, durante un tiempo ella parecía feliz, como si os hubiese olvidado, como si todo lo que vivimos como gennin no hubiese existido- tragó saliva, ahora venía lo difícil- Entonces llegó la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntó impaciente notando el cambio de la chica.

-Kakashi llegó con el informe sobre la muerte de Orochimaru. El equipo siete estaba acabado, según sus fuentes Sasuke estaba a punto de morir y Naruto sobrevivía gracias a la fuerza del Kyubi…Sakura estaba con Tsunade cuando llegó la noticia. Según Kakashi, si no se hacía algo rápido ambos morirían. No sé…si es cierto.

-Es verdad- murmuró Ino recordando uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. Sasuke casi muerto en sus brazos, sin poder respirar, Naruto tendido a su lado inconscientemente, ninguno respondía…Rojo…sangre de sus enemigos, sangre de ellos, teñía la tierra, sus ropas, su piel…Las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos, sobrecogiendo su corazón, como aquella vez. Tragó saliva y obligó a su mente a volver al presente, a volver a enterrar todo aquello. El presente, el resto…había quedado atrás-sigue por favor.

-No sé mucho más, Sakura desapareció, luego supimos que estaba en el hospital, no había un parte oficial y estaba prohibido verla. Decían que su estado era crítico. Hubo rumores de que en algún momento estuvo casi muerta…pero no tiene sentido- de repente Ino recordó las palabras de Shikamaru. "¡No estuvisteis cuando me convertí en ANBU y en mi primera salida perdí a todo mi grupo en una emboscada! ¡No estuvisteis cuando Sakura casi mue…!" ¿Podía ser cierto? Pero ¿Por qué?- Con el tiempo llegaron noticias de que el equipo siete parecía haber revivido milagrosamente e ibais en busca del Akatsuki para derrotar a Itachi. Poco después, Sakura volvió a aparecer junto a Tsunade.

-¿Así? ¿De repente? ¿Qué os dijo? ¿Qué le había pasado?- preguntó la rubia preocupada. Aquello le olía mal, muy mal.

-No dijo nada, yo no sé más de lo que te he contado…le he preguntado un millón de veces…ella sólo sonríe y dice que no fue nada, puedes preguntarle, pero no creo que te diga más que a mí- tomó su bolsa dispuesta a marcharse- fue por esa época cuando los tres se unieron, coincidieron en el hospital, pero nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera Kakashi sensei.

-Es tan extraño…-murmuró la rubia también tomando la bolsa.

-Te aconsejo que no te metas…no hurgues en la herida, Ino, sólo harás daño- dijo sonriéndola- si quieres ayudar, o ser su amiga, confórmate con estar a su lado, como he hecho yo-dijo mirándola con tristeza- la Sakura que conocíamos desapareció pero me gustaría creer que algún día será feliz…ha sufrido tanto…

Calló al ver a la pelirrosa en la puerta hablando con el Hyuga. Salió corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos, ante la mirada avergonzada del chico, que no parecía muy cómodo en esa situación.

-¿Ya estás intentando quitármelo de nuevo?- dijo riéndose a Sakura, intentando hacerla olvidar el enfado de momentos antes.

-No, sólo hablábamos de Hinata y su familia- dijo Sakura.

-Estoy preocupado por ella, me enteré del regreso de Uzumaki, me preocupa cómo se lo haya podido tomar- dijo el chico serio. Ino miró a Hyuga. Sakura tenía razón, él también había cambiado. Había cierta calidez en su pétrea frialdad. Quizá fuera por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero el chico parecía más humano, más feliz.

-Naruto no le hará nada malo, la tiene bastante cariño- dijo Ino defendiendo a su compañero.

-Vaya, Yamanaka, cuánto tiempo- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza el chico- ese es el problema, ese cariño puede confundir a Hinata-sama. No quiero que lo vuelva a pasar mal, ya tiene suficiente con el comportamiento de Hiashi y Hanabi.

-¿Por qué no nos encontramos todos después de comer en el viejo lago? Sakura puede avisar a Hinata y a Shikamaru, e Ino a su equipo, Lee está fuera con Gai-sensei y Choji ha salido a una misión con Shino y Kiba, puede ser divertido, ¿no?- dijo Tenten sonriente.

-Yo tengo que…-empezó Sakura.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No me digas que tienes que trabajar otra vez!- se quejó la chica haciendo pucheros, miró a Neji con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, éste sólo suspiró.

-Sakura, por favor…- empezó el Hyuga. Sakura sintió lástima por él. Estaba claro que Tenten lograba de él lo que quería.

-Me pasaré en cuanto terminé, pero después de comer es imposible, ¡Hay que ver lo que haces por ver a Shikamaru en traje de baño!- dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

-Claro, como tú lo ves todos los días…además, todavía no he hablado con el equipo siete, quiero que me cuenten todo.

-Sí, ya-dijo girándose hacia el moreno- yo que tú tenía cuidado, Neji, parece que tu novia no tiene suficiente contigo.

-Es porque he estado de misión, ya verás como consigo que te deje a tus chicos para ti- dijo sonriente. Haruno se sonrojó.

-A mí me da igual-dijo tomando el camino al hospital.

-Si, ya- dijo Tenten imitando a la pelirrosa- ¡acuérdate de avisar a tu equipo!

-Sí, sí…-dijo la pelirrosa sin girarse despidiéndose con una mano.

Tenten sonrió. La tarde sería interesante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Por fin llegais!- gritó Ino al ver entrar en casa a sus compañeros. Los chicos la miraron cansados, sólo querían sentarse.

-¿Qué hay para comer?- preguntó Sasuke empezando a dejar en la mesa las armas.

-¿Tengo pinta de ser tu criada?- dijo Ino ligeramente enfadada.

-¿No has hecho la comida? Me muero de hambre- se quejó el rubio rebuscando por la cocina.

- La hago con una condición- dijo la chica llamando la atención de ambos- que esta tarde no entreneis y vayamos al lago.

- Va a llover- dijo el Uchiha- no creo que sea bueno ir.

- Callate, teme, ¿Quiéres cocinar tú?- susurró en el oído del moreno- claro que iremos, Ino.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿A qué viene ese entusiasmo por ir al lago?- preguntó el Uchiha siguiéndola, debía controlarla, últimamente se pasaba con la sal.

- Hemos quedado el grupo- dijo ella tranquilamente. Si no le miraba él no podía leer su mente.

-¿En ese grupo está Nara?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ino empezó a enrojecer de nuevo mientras se concentraba en la comida. Maldito Sasuke.

-¿Y Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus compañeros.

-Vendrán todos excepto Lee, Shino, Kiba y Chouji que están de misión- dijo ella agradeciendo que Naruto la hubiese salvado- yo me encargo de llevaros a vosotros, Tenten tiene muchas ganas de veros, y creo que Neji también, aunque no lo ha dicho.

-¿Les has visto?- preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-Sí, Tenten, Sakura y yo vamos a la misma clase de aerobic.

-¿Desde cuándo vas a aerobic?- preguntó Sasuke secamente. Claro, Ino podía acercarse a ella, pero él no.

-Sakura me lo comentó y me pareció buena idea, no puedo pasar el día pegándome con vosotros, me gustaría volver a tener mi grupo de amigas, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar con vosotros.

- ¿Cómo de Shikamaru?- insistió el moreno.

-¡Ya está bien, Sasuke! No vengas si no quieres- dijo ella ya enfadada.

- Iré- dijo el desapareciendo por el pasillo- date prisa con la comida.

-Y las palabras mágicas- gritó para que el chico la oyese.

-Ya- dijo él imperativamente.

Ella empezó a farfullar algo sobre lo pronto que les dejaría solos y lo desgraciado que era el Uchiha.

-Nos vamos al lago, nos vamos al lago…-el rubio corría emocionado ante la idea de volver a ver a Hinata. Tenía la impresión de que la chica le rehuía.

-------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que está bien que vayamos?- preguntó Hinata al chico que iba con paso lento a su lado.

- Ella te ha dicho que vayamos, ¿no? Esta vez no hemos sido nosotros- dijo con desgana Nara- de todas maneras podemos hacer lo que queramos, no hacemos nada malo quedando con unos amigos.

-…-la chica bajó la mirada.

-¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó el chico mirándola.

-¿Tú…tú no sientes…nada?- preguntó la chica buscando los ojos marrones del chico.

-¿Debería?- preguntó apartando la mirada- mierda, creo…que sé a lo que te refieres.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos mientras seguían andando. Sólo se oía el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y el viento moviendo las ramas.

- ¿Por eso discutiste con Sakura-chan?- se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul.

- Ella lo sabe…sabe todo lo que pensamos, nos conoce demasiado.

- Sólo intenta ayudarnos- dijo Hinata- pero yo…yo…no puedo, cada vez que le veo…-pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas- me siento como hace cinco años…vuelvo a ser la misma niña…y duele.

-Lo sé, y me da rabia…ella parece tan segura de todo…pensé que sería la primera en caer al ver a Uchiha, pero no…tú y yo parece que hemos sido los únicos afectados.

-¿Tú también…la sigues queriendo?- el silencio de su amigo le dio la respuesta- no sé que hacer, siento que la estoy traicionando, deberíamos decirle la verdad.

-¡No! Debemos seguir adelante, todos deseábamos dejar todo esto atrás, sólo son recuerdos, Hinata, no te engañes, ves en ellos los niños que se fueron, pero no lo son… ¿Qué puedes esperar de ellos? Volverán a dejarnos en cualquier momento, ni siquiera saben lo que Sakura hizo por ellos…

-¿Y si han cambiado? Yo…quiero pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun…él es tan amable conmigo… las personas cambian Shikamaru.

- Lo sé- empezaron a oír las voces a lo lejos- pero no seré yo el que rompa la promesa.

-¡Hinata-chan!- se oyó la voz de Uzumaki. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico era tan evidente…definitivamente problemático. Sobre todo para su compañera.

-¡Ey! ¡Shika! ¡Fuera esa camiseta!- gritó Tenten como loca metida en el agua sentada sobre los hombros de Hyuga. Shikamaru y Hinata se cayeron de golpe al suelo. Todos se reían. Quizá las cosas si habían cambiado.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se quitó la bata y la metió en la bolsa de deportes que llevaba desde la mañana. Hoy había habido menos trabajo, pero se demoraba a propósito, no quería acudir a la cita. No quería ver a Shikamaru, no quería ver a Ino, ni a Naruto, y mucho menos a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero tenía que ir. La estaban esperando. No podía fallarle a Tenten, a Neji…ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera sospechaban de esa guerra continua que en su interior se daba. Y no debían sospecharlo, si le evitaba se haría evidente, pero si se acercaba a él…

Se despidió de las enfermeras y empezó a andar hacia las afueras. Allí el cielo estaba más oscuro. "Va a llover" pensó mientras aceleraba el paso. La tentativa de volver a casa aumentaba a medida que se adentraba en el bosque. No, no era débil, no era una cobarde. Empezó a llover, cada vez con más fuerza. Sakura notó cómo su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras corría, totalmente empapada. Los zapatos llenos de agua le resultaban incómodos, se los quitó, estaba acostumbrada a andar por el bosque descalza.

Llegó al claro del lago. La superficie se ondulaba al compás del agua de lluvia. Miró a un lado y a otro. Nadie. El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza pero no se movió. Extrañamente disfrutaba del golpear del agua contra su cuerpo, le hacía sentirse viva.

- Sakura-chan- llamó una voz masculina. Al girarse vio a Naruto. Tenía que ser una de sus copias- sígueme.

Corrieron entre los árboles durante un minuto hasta llegar a una cabaña.

-Empezó a llover de repente, nos refugiamos aquí- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, la nube de humo confirmó sus sospechas. Empujó la puerta haciendo crujir las visagras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tenten acercándose a ella.

- Una estúpida lluvia no puede conmigo, aunque debí seguir mi instinto y haberme ido a casa- dijo la chica deshaciendo la coleta que se había ido perdiendo mientras corría.

-Ha sido una tontería que hayas venido- masculló el moreno que se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la que ella estaba. Sakura estaba cansada, mojada…y de mal humor.

-Había quedado que vendría y vine- dijo acercándose a él- pensé que me esperaríais.

-Por mí nos hubiéramos marchado- dijo el moreno sin moverse. Sin mirarla.

-¿Y por qué has venido?- preguntó ella a dos pasos de él.

-Ino me obligó- dijo el chico levantando por primera vez la mirada hacia la chica. Se quedó en silencio, ahí sentado, contemplándola.

- Sí, claro- dijo enojada con la actitud de superioridad del Uchiha- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- dijo dándose cuenta de que el moreno no apartaba la vista de ella.

- Sakura, es que tu ropa…-empezó Tenten. Sakura bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su blusa blanca, totalmente empapada, dejaba ver con claridad las formas de su piel y su ropa interior, y su falda, antes de licra ajustada, ahora parecía una segunda piel.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritó la pelirrosa intentando tapar con sus brazos sus pechos.

-Joder, Tenten, se nos ha acabado la diversión- dijo Shikamaru con su tono de dejadez.

-Shikamaru te voy a…-dijo la chica de ojos jade elevando un poco el brazo, pero a medio camino se paró, dándose cuenta de que rompía la protección que se generaba con sus brazos- ¡Mierda!

-Ja, ja, ja…pégame, pégame, que por lo que voy a ver merece la pena- seguía riéndose el muchacho. Notó un golpe en su nuca que lo hizo callarse.

-Gracias, Ino- dijo la pelirrosa. Shikamaru se volvió y miró sorprendido a la rubia. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo de esquivar la mirada. Aquel acto delataba demasiada confianza para no haberse visto en 5 años.

-Sakura-chan, si sigues así cogerás frío…-dijo Hinata intentando levantarse, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro mientras se agarraba el tobillo.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- Sakura se acercó preocupada a ella, olvidando todos los pudores.

-Se torció el pie cuando corríamos hacia aquí- dijo el Uzumaki sonrojándose violentamente ante la visión que le ofrecía su excompañera- Sakura-chan deberías…

Las palabras fueron cortadas por una camiseta que cayó entre los dos. La cara de sorpresa aumentó al ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte posterior.

-Pontelo- se escuchó la voz del chico a su lado- sino te resfriaras.

El silencio llenó el local mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?- dijo ella en un tono burlón, si no lo hacía tendría que permitir que todas aquellas preguntas que la actitud del moreno le habían provocado la bombardeasen.

-Sólo es para que ayudes a Hinata, si te pones enferma tu chakra se debilitará y no podrás curarla- dijo él evitando mirarla. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Él volvió a su esquina, maldiciendo lo que los celos le habían obligado a hacer y a sus hormonas por querer lanzarse sobre ella en aquel mismo momento. Observó la espalda de la chica donde ahora estaba el símbolo de su clan y sintió una extraña sensación. Suya. De repente el pelo rosa cayendo sobre su camiseta, mojándola, parecía algo natural, encajando demasiado bien con su símbolo, con él mismo. Pensó que si algun día se despertaba a su lado, ella se pondría su camiseta. Después de una noche a su lado, sólo una noche. No iba a engañarse, lo que sentía hacia la pelirrosa era atracción, tan solo una estúpida atracción. Era atractiva, nada más.

-No deberías mirarla así, se nota demasiado- murmuró Ino de repente a su lado.

-No te metas-escupió el chico en voz baja. Shikamaru los observaba en silencio. Los celos del Uchiha…observó a su compañera que permanecía ajena a todo ello. Volvió a observar a la rubia que se sentaba al lado de su compañero. Uchiha…Ino…se había preguntado tantas veces si ella habría conseguido estar con él, con el maldito prepotente que era su primer amor y que tanto dolor había causado a Sakura. Se sintió débil, muy débil…sus sentimientos le superaban cada vez más. Las palabras que había afirmado a Hinata perdían fuerza. Apretó el dije y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Debía ser fuerte…pero…¿debía luchar? ¿De qué servía esconder lo que sentía? ¿Podría entenderlo?

-No puedo curarla, he estado haciendo medicinas y he gastado demasiado chakra- dijo la pelirrosa levantándose- ¿te importaría llevarla a casa, Naruto? Ha empezado a aclarar, parece que ya no llueve.

-Claro que no, Sakura-chan- se giró para coger a la peliazul- ¿Puedo?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. La chica sonrió tímidamente e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Él pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, elevándola. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-No hace falta que te molestes Uzumaki…-dijo Hyuga acercándose al rubio y a su prima.

-No es ninguna molestia- contestó el rubio sonriente- si me abres la puerta…

Neji la abrió y dejó pasar a la pareja. Al de unos segundos su novia estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que la volverá a hacer daño.

-Yo creo que hacen una buena pareja- dijo Tenten- siempre he pensado que terminarían juntos.

-¿Ahora eres adivina Tenten?- preguntó la pelirrosa que había salido también de la cabaña con Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke. Tenten miró a su amiga de arriba abajo y se echó a reír.

-Y a ti siempre te imaginé así- dijo girándose y señalando su espalda- con el símbolo Uchiha puesto en tu espalda.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, mirando sonrojada a su amiga.

-Hpn…-dijo Sasuke pasando por al lado de las dos chicas como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Tú…tú…-de un rápido movimiento se quitó la camiseta, fue hasta Sasuke y se la tiró- yo no llevaré nunca el símbolo Uchiha- gritó a Tenten mientras retomaba el camino tras Hinata y Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke. Ella no era la posesión de nadie, ¿eso era lo que él había querido? ¿Marcar su territorio?

-¡Torres más altas han caído!- gritó Tenten para asegurarse de que sus palabras llegaban a la pelirrosa- ¡Date prisa o alguna te lo quitará!

-Tenten…-dijo Neji.

-¡Jo! Siempre me arruinas la diversión- dijo ella haciendo pucheros. El chico se preguntó cuando ella se había vuelto tan infantil.

-No juegues con Sakura-chan- dijo serio.

-¿Pero no has visto como se ha puesto Sasuke cuando la ha visto empapada? ¡Se ha sonrojado! ¿Alguno de vosotros le había visto alguna vez sonrojarse?- los otros tres callaron dándole la razón a la morena- y dime, Shikamaru, ¿A ti te interesa alguna chica?- dijo guiñándole el ojo "discretamente" a Ino. Esta sólo se tapó la cara y siguió a sus compañeros. Neji se decidió a acompañarla, mientras el Nara y Tenten les seguían a unos pasos.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata al llegar ante la puerta de su casa. Estaba nerviosa. Había notado los latidos acelerados del Uzumaki todo el camino al estar apoyada en su pecho. El chico sonrió, pero no la depositó en el suelo.

-¿Tienes la llave a mano? Preferiría dejarte en un lugar en el que te puedas sentar para que no te hagas más daño- dijo manteniendo su agarre.

-No es necesario, no te moles…

-No es ninguna molestia, Hinata-chan.

La chica rebuscó en su bolso y encontró la llave. Él se acercó a la puerta para que ella pudiese abrirla. Al entrar, el sofa estaba lleno de revistas y ropa.

"Shikamaru…" pensó Hinata, "cuando lo vea Sakura…"

El chico buscó un lugar donde dejarla, pero todo parecía ocupado, asi que se le ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?- preguntó con las mejillas enrojecidas- será más seguro dejarte allí.

-La segunda habitación a la izquierda- dijo la chica. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Naruto-kun iba a entrar en su habitación! Pensó por unos segundos en cómo estaría su cuarto, se alegró de haberlo arreglado antes de ir al lago.

El chico caminó lentamente, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Al entrar en la habitación de Hinata se sintió en paz. Las paredes y telas eran de colores azulados, mientras que los muebles eran blancos. Algunas fotos adornaban su cuarto, de sus amigos, de animales…

-¿Te gusta, Naruto-kun?-preguntó ella tímidamente al ver cómo el chico observaba el cuarto con detenimiento.

-Es muy bonito, Hinata-chan- dijo él. Se acercó a la cama y la empezó a depositar suavemente, como si se fuese a romper. La chica bajó la vista ante la cercanía del rubio. Él se resistía a romper la cercanía. Pero Naruto siempre tuvo suerte. Cuando se estaba desplazando hacia la puerta, de espaldas a esta, tropezó con un pequeño oso de peluche que había caído de la cama de Hinata, y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó sobre ella. Sin poder suavizar la caída.

-¿Hinata-chan estás…?- sus palabras murieron al ver los ojos perlados a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Su boca entreabierta, dejaba que su aliento rozase sus mejillas, y sus labios húmedos le invitaban a probarlos.

-Naru…-los labios de Naruto la impidieron continuar. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero al notar la ternura con la que el chico la besaba, cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponderle mientras acariciaba el rebelde pelo rubio. Él se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre la delicada cintura de ella…era tan dulce…tan parecido a sus sueños…

-¿Hinata-chan has…?- Sakura se quedó helada al contemplar a la pareja en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. De repente se separaron por unos segundos y la vieron. Naruto se levantó rápidamente. Hinata miró a la pelirrosa asustada, si ella la comprendiese…- siento haberos molestado- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Naruto-kun…- él se detuvo.

- No puedo decir que lo siento, no voy a decir algo que no es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Naruto…yo tampoco me arrepiento- dijo la peliazul mientras se tiraba en la cama con una dulce sonrisa de verdad adornando su rostro por primera en años.

Y aquí van mis contestaciones a las reviews de los capitulos 2, 3 y 4. Muchas gracias a todos! No me imaginaba cuando empecé que este proyecto iría tan bien, Arigato!!!!!

**4ivir-pink:** Actualizar pronto? A veces lo hago, pero otras entre la falta de inspiración y de tiempo…veo que la pareja que más te gusta es Shika Ino, a mí tmb me gustó cómo quedó esa escena, y pensar que cogía Shika de rebote…me esta empezando a gustar muxo!

**Andreitah!:** tranqui, haré lo que pueda, me alegro mucho que te guste. Pronto, pronto…ojalá pudiese pasar más tiempo escribiendo en vez de estudiando!

**Zoey009:** espero que leyendo el resto de capitulos te hayas aclarado un poco, tampoco puedo desvelar toda la trama, un poco de paciencia,ok?

**Charlotte-87:** Sasuke y Sakura me reultan complicados, y eso que es la pareja q mas me gusta y x la q empecé el fic! Ando dándole vueltas… a ver que sale!

**Ronin99:** Conservan su esencia? A veces creo que se me van un poco, sobre todo Sakura y Shikamaru! A Sakura la hago parecerse demasiado a mi, me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasuke, je,je. Y eso que es con el personaje q mas me identifico.

**Miki:** quedaste metida? Me alegro mucho, yo estaba tan implicada imaginándomelo mientras escribía que era incapaz de parar! Q pasará después? Algunas cosas las se…pero otras…ya se verá, sobretodo el SasuSaku, es el que más se demorara.

**Ekkaya:** por fin alguien que entiende mi falta de tiempo! Snif, me he vuelto loca para estudiar y escribir, te has partido con el último? El tercero lo hice para que os rieseis un poco, aunque sinceramente, no he visto un capitulo en el que salga Jiraiya, mi concepto de él es lo que he leído en otros fics! Aunque parece que no me he equivoado mucho, no?

**Tamaho:** je,je, muchas gracias, estas cosas sólo pasan en los fics y en mi imaginación, esa es la pena. Espero que los siguientes capitulos no te decepcionen.

**Musa 555:** me alegro de que te gustase la cena, Sakura pilluela? Solo es que se mete en cada una por ayudar…y la gente es muy mal pensada. Si, hubo momentos muy feos, por eso están tan unidos, te vas aclarando con la promesa? Qué rumor? El de Gaara? Eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, q crees?

**Cibermandy91:** tranquila, no se acaba aquí, pero poco a poco.

**Izumi-haruno:** Muchas gracias, lo intentaré, eso de que yo puedo…dejemoslo en que lo intentaré, la intención es lo que cuenta, no?

**Inu- nichan:** el mejor fic de Naruto que has leído? OO, eso me pone el listón muy alto, espero que te siga atrayendo la historia, aunque hay algunos por ahí muy buenos, en serio.

**Yuki-san02:** Sasuke celoso? Pobre…bueno, no, q sufra, se lo merece. Que mala soy.

**IXx.-Dream.Catcher-.xXI:** ya vas entendiendo un poco más la promesa? Sí, los tres lo están pasando mal, pero es que si te das cuenta tampoco se han interesado por ellos en años, y si son tus amigos eso duele, pero tranquila, todo se irá aclarando.

**Katsura-chan Uchina:** Sasuke pervertido? Lemon en el baño del bar? OO , todo es posible, cuando pasa algo? Me gusta crear tension, je,je, estás demasiado metida en el lemon, pero eso no es malo, ojala tuviese facilidad para escribirlos! Metería más. Lo del baño me sorprendió pero no me disgusto la idea, prometo una escenilla, aunque me parece que no con la pareja que tu quieres, a ver q se me ocurre!

**Chrysallis hime:** es que Sakura me encanta! Le pongo mucho de mí y me imagino en esa situación…aunque ya me gustaría un amigo como Shika! Lectora fija? Genial! Espero verte. Q te pasa con Shika? Por que ese ejem? Me gusta describir las escenas, intento que la gente lo vea casi como una peli. Si, se pueden sacar muchas situaciones… a ver que se me ocurre!

**Lorea:** eres una de las pocas personas que me ha preguntado lo de Sakura, no sé si la gente se ha dado cuenta o q. Quieres la respuesta? Andas cerca, este capítulo te aclarará algo, prefiero que lo descubras x ti misma. Por cierto, de donde eres? Es que tu nombre me suena muy cerca.

**Tere:** la cena no te desilusiono? Me alegro, tenia un monton de dudas sobre ello, actualizaciones? Lo haré lo antes que pueda, me he vuelto adicta a vuestras reviews.

**Berenice:** Sí, pobre Sakura, la pobre es demasiado buena y al final le dan por todos lados, como sabe defenderse…me alegro mucho que te guste.

**Kanname- Chan:** te gusto? Q bien! Shikamaru se divierte como puede, creo que preferiría divertirse con cierta rubia, pero bueno.

**Sakurass: **me alegro de que te guste, lo mismo te digo, continua pronto! No se si te deje review o no, pero me encanta la historia que estas haciendo, aunque con este calor que hay ahora por Navarra no se si mi cabecita podrá hacer algo, no me he acostumbrado a vuestro clima!

**Mey:** pues sí, Kakashi tiene una fuerza oculta cuando quiere…sobretodo para reírse de sus alumnos. Ganas de más? Mis manos ya no podían más, eran trece hojas! Y este parecido. El problemas es que cada vez tengo mas cerca los examenes finales. Enganchada? Te comprendo, a mi tambien me pasa, cuando termino un capitulo mi cabeza ya esta maquinando el siguiente, pero no tengo tiempo ni dinero para contratar una secretaria!

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe:** a los favs? Pues muchas gracias x agregarlo! Entretenido? A veces me parece demasiado lento, pero con que os guste pa mi es suficiente.

**Grayse:** Me alegro que te guste, sobre actualizar…hago lo que puedo, creeme, muchas veces debería estar haciendo cosas de estudios, luego me tengo que quedar noches sin dormir por hacerlas! Esto me engancha mas a mi que a vosotros!

**Saku-chanxsasu:** Ojos de cachorro? Menos mal que no los veo! Porque sino me pasaría todo el dia escribiendo, soy muy sensible a ellos. Lemon? Ok,ok, algo habrá aunque no sé cuando. Sasuke es celoso, demasiado posesivo, lo malo es que no sale de ahí! Y quien no canta a pleno pulmón por su casa? Definitivamente pongo demasiado de mi en los personajes!

**Nami-Haruno:** te ha hecho gracia este capitulo? Y yo que pensaba que había quedado muy serio… Sasuke celoso…uy, todavía no sabes lo que le espera. Muchas gracias!

**Luceiro17:** dios! Ya me he puesto colorada con tanto cumplido! Pero me encanta! Tengo pensado terminarlo, pero tmb tengo a gente que me reclama por otras secciones de anime y en algun momento me dare un relax en esta historia para poder hacer algo en las otras. Ufff, mis alas me las cortaron hace demasiado tiempo, aunque sigo soñando.

**Hyouka Kumori:** Wau! No veía un 11 desde un examen de mates en secundaria! Me alegro que te guste como escribo, más Shika Ino? Y a mi que me parecía que metía demasiado…bueno, tengo que repartir entre las parejas. Ya he metido un poco Neji- Tenten, a mi tmb me gustan, sobretodo Neji!

**L.I.T:** te ha gustado? Ok, actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, en serio, mi madre ya piensa que estoy escribiendo una novela, menuda desilusión que se va a llevar cuando se de cuenta que sigo con los malditos dibujitos como dice ella!

**Maytelu:** Sakura y Shikamaru? A todos ha sorprendido, el tema es que yo me he imaginado a un Shikamaru que casi me gusta más que el Uchiha! En el fic quedan bien, al menos eso creo, aunque no hay nada entre ellos creo que resulta divertido, no?

**Ale:** la promesa? Has leido el summary? Y yo que creía que había puesto demasiado…ya veo que no, pero cada vez aparece más claro, no?

**Akaibara no Tsuki:** bueno, ahora ya hay un poco de Tenten-Neji, pero es que para mí esa pareja ya está hecha porque siguieron en el mismo equipo, que te pareció el cuarto capítulo?

**Julizzz:** muchas gracias! En el cuarto capitulo ya habras contestado tus propias preguntas, sí, se le declaró…pero le dieron calabazas. De momento no puedo quejarme con las reviews, estoy muy contenta! Te gustó la escena de la cocina? ;P ya me dirás.

**Kagome:** no me importaría pero…ufff, Gaara me resulta muy complicado, le he intentado meter un poco en el cuarto capitulo indirectamente, no sé si saldrá más adelante, ya lo siento, pero no me gusta mucho esa pareja. Espero que aunque no aparezca en la historia sigas leyendo.

**Aralk-chan Nara:** idolo de aguien? Ya me gustaría, cuando leo lo que escribo no me gusta nada, a veces sólo continuo por vosotros, te vas aclarando con la promesa?

**Andrey:** la primera? Pues muchas gracias! Un honor! Yo tmb leo mucho, soy una adicta, y no suelo escribir reviews por falta de tiempo, no me fusileis! Tienes mucha confianza en la historia, espero no decepcionarte!

**Evelyn816121537:** te gustan tanto todas las parejas? Tengo un poco olvidado el Naruhina y eso si que no! Si te apetece leerlo yo lo escribo. Ino va a acabar loquita por Shika, de eso me encargo yo, je,je, ya vas entendiendo la promesa?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!

Estoy muy contenta xq he superado los 100 reviews! No me lo podía creer! Cuando empecé con esta historia no pensé que fuese a tener tanta acogida y menos que pudiese actualizar a la velocidad que lo hago! Muchas gracias a todos.

Pero ahora vienen las malas noticias: no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, los examenes están cerca y ando muy pillada de tiempo, tengo que buscar piso, hacer mudanza…muchas cosas, poco tiempo, así que el plazo es indefinido, aunque en principio no creo que pueda actualizar hasta dentro de un mes. Ya sé, ¿Cómo lo puedo dejar así? Yo tmb estoy muy metida, y no estoy segura de no escribir nada en tanto tiempo, pero si ando muy liada lo primero debe ser lo primero, no? Ojalá pueda daros alguna sorpresita, pero creo que si escribo estresada saldrá un churro de capitulos y lo que viene es lo importante, no? Sólo espero que cuando vuelva sigais ahí, no puedo decir más que GOMEN NASAI.

_**CAPITULO 6: PROMETEME**_

- Podemos ir a mi casa- contestó Sakura. Era su día libre, otra vez viernes, después de aeróbic. Ahí estaban las tres, plantadas en el salón de la casa de Ino

-Ya que estamos aquí…da igual, ¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer?- preguntó la rubia levantándose para ir a por algo de té.

-Si cocina Sakura por mi bien- dijo Tenten.

-¿Y por qué tengo que cocinar yo?- se quejó la pelirrosa- ¡Para un día que podía comer sin tener que hacerlo!

Ino la miró. Sakura estaba especialmente bonita hoy, no sabía porqué. Su pelo iba recogido en dos largas coletas y llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco de falda con mucho vuelo, que con su blanca piel le daba un aspecto muy angelical. Haciendo pucheros parecía una niña pequeña.

-¡Hey, frontuda! Por mí no te molestes, paso de que me arruines la cocina y me envenenes- dijo Ino, conociendo el carácter de la pelirrosa sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Ino-cerda! Vas a probar mi comida y vas a rogar por ella- dijo levantándose apuntándola con el dedo- ¿Dónde hay un delantal para no mancharme?

Ino la acompañó a la cocina y le tendió un delantal rosa.

-Y recuerda, cocina para 5- dijo guiñándola un ojo- ¡mis compañeros comen mucho!

-Lo sé, yo estuve en su equipo, ¿Recuerdas?- la voz sonó ligeramente molesta. Ino volvió al salón donde estaba Tenten.

-Nunca te perdonará que te fueses con su equipo- dijo la morena.

-Lo sé, pero Tsunade-sama fue la que decidió que ella no fuese, quería entrenarla, por eso me envió a mí-dijo sentándose junto a Tenten.

-Pero no le sentó muy bien, se nota que Tsunade-sama no conocía todavía a Sakura-chan.

- Quizá la conocía demasiado bien y por eso evitó que fuese- la rubia había pensado muchas veces en el porqué de la decisión de la godaime- sabía que en la lucha se la jugaría por sus compañeros, y Sakura en aquella época era demasiado débil.

-¿Por qué aceptaste? Nunca lo entendí.

-¿La verdad? No tuve más opción- se apartó el mechón que cubría su cara- la primera opción fue Hinata-chan, pero Hiashi Hyuga se negó. Luego sugirió tu nombre…pero Gai-sensei no admitió la separación de su grupo para hacer más fuerte el de Kakashi…así que sólo quedé yo, al fin y al cabo, soy el último miembro del clan Yamanaka, yo…no quería, pero nunca fui muy buena ninja y mis padres parecían tan orgullosos porque Tsunade-sama hubiese pensado en mí…fui incapaz de negarme- Ino bajó la mirada- además, mis sentimientos por Sasuke me cegaron…

-Erais unos críos…quizá no os disteis cuenta, pero hicisteis mucho daño, aunque… ahora que me has contado tus motivos, te entiendo- dijo la de los moñitos pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga- seguramente en tu situación hubiese hecho lo mismo, ni siquiera supe que yo era una opción.

- Fue una tortura…no estaba a su nivel, lo sabía, mis técnicas no servían de mucho, antes se complementaban con mis antiguos compañeros-recordó como Shikamaru cuidaba de su cuerpo cada vez que ella realizaba su técnica- mis habilidades eran más una molestia que otra cosa. Yo solo cocinaba, les curaba… con el tiempo aprendí nuevas técnicas gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, pero no fue fácil, me sentía tan inútil…

-¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó Tenten, recordando los sentimientos de su amiga por el muchacho.

-No sé cómo Sakura pudo soportarlo, su rechazo, su silencio…día tras día, a cada silencio, a cada insulto…mis sentimientos morían- todavía podía notar el dolor atenazando su corazón como todas aquellas noches que había llorado en silencio por el desprecio del Uchiha- me di cuenta, de que mis sentimientos eran muy distintos de los de Sakura, ella… le quería de verdad, yo me enamoré de un espejismo, ella lo conocía, y aun así siguió enamorada de él.

-Todas hemos pasado por algo parecido, Neji me ignoró por mucho tiempo.

-Pero al menos te respetaba, Sasuke…me he preguntado tantas veces qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese quedado, si no hubiese ido con ellos…quizá seguiría enamorada de él, idealizándole…aunque parezca mentira con el tiempo he aprendido a entenderle. Es pura fachada, y está empezando a romperse.

-¿A romperse?- preguntó Tenten intrigada.

-Sakura tenía razón con lo que le dijo…sin Orochimaru, sin Itachi, los sentimientos que mantenían su fachada han desaparecido…creo que estamos a punto de conocer al verdadero Sasuke.

La chica de ojos jade había escuchado toda la conversación en el pasillo. Así que eso había pasado. Se fue a la cocina para que el guiso no se estropease. Quizá la había juzgado duramente, entendía sus motivos, entendía lo que había pasado. Pero eso no la excusaba, al igual que a sus excompañeros, de no haberse despedido, de no haberles dedicado una palabra en todos aquellos años.

Sasuke…creer que él cambiaría era una utopía. ¿La sonrisa que le había dedicado en la cena era sincera? Lo parecía, y sus palabras también. Probó por última vez el guiso, parecía estar a punto.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- se oyó la voz entusiasta del rubio. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón no le extrañaba que éste fuese el que había ayudado a Yamanaka- ¡Huele muy bien! ¿Qué hay para comer?

-¿Dónde está tu educación, dobe? Hola, Tenten, ¿Te quedarás a comer?- dijo tapando la boca del rubio para dirigirse a la morena.

-Sí, vuestra compañera nos ha invitado- dijo con una sonrisa al duro Uchiha.

-¿Nos?-dijo el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-Hola-dijo la pelirrosa apoyada en la entrada del pasillo. El Uchiha la miró, como si fuese una aparición. Él ya la había visto así. Muchas veces. En sus sueños.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio tomándola en brazos.

-¡Bájame ahora, Naruto!- gritaba la pelirrosa sonrojada en los brazos de Naruto.

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!- dijo el rubio posándola en el suelo-¿Eso que huele tan bien lo has hecho tú?

-¿Tú también dudas de mis habilidades en la cocina?- dijo la chica fingiendo enfado.

-¡No! ¡Estoy deseando probarlo!- se acercó más a la chica y le susurró al oído- luego… ¿podemos hablar?

La pelirrosa dudó por unos segundos. Sabía de qué quería hablarle el chico. De cierta peliazul de ojos claros y de la escena que había visto hacía una semana. Creía que primero hablaría con ella, pero la chica llevaba evitándola toda la semana. Se iba pronto, llegaba tarde…y cada vez que se la encontraba en el hospital la esquivaba.

-Hai-le dijo sonriente.

Era mejor hablar con alguno de ellos. Al menos así conocería las intenciones del chico. Había pensado hablar con Neji-kun, pero si le contaba lo que había visto saldría a enfrentarse con Uzumaki. No lograría hacerle entender que Hinata no lo había rechazado, por lo que había visto y por la forma en que ella la esquivaba, estaba más que segura que era algo que su amiga deseaba. La entendía. Dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno que discutía con su compañera sobre algo. La entendía demasiado bien. Lamentablemente Uzumaki Naruto era muy distinto de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Y quien me ayuda a poner los platos?- dijo la pelirrosa intentando borrar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Anda, ve tú, Sasuke-kun- murmuró Ino poniendo morritos. El chico la miró contrariado, y al ver la mirada de Ino un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no vas tú? Te recuerdo que yo no las he invitado- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Porque si voy yo podría contar cierto incidente de esta mañana…-la mirada de Sasuke la calló. Después se dirigió a la cocina sonrojado sin mirar a la pelirrosa que le siguió pocos momentos después.

Flash back

Sasuke estaba en la consulta de un médico. No sabía qué hacía allí, se encontraba bien. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- murmuró una dulce voz a su espalda. Al girarse su excompañera de equipo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

-Ohayo- saludó siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella se acomodaba en una silla delante de él. Sus ojos vagaron por el amplio escote que dejaba ver su camisa y por la falda que al sentarse dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus bien torneadas piernas. La chica cruzó las piernas, permitiendo que en una visión fugaz él viese algo más. Algo rosa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo inclinándose adelante inocentemente mientras la camisa permitía ver más de su suave piel.

-Yo…eh…-empezó el Uchiha. Hacía calor. No sabía que hacía allí, pero tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. Y no debía. Ella era su compañera.

-Ummm… ¿Te pongo nervioso, Sasuke-kun?-dijo la chica dejando que su mano vagase por su cuello lentamente, centrando totalmente la mirada del Uchiha.

-Hmp…- no iba a contestar a eso. En ese momento era incapaz de hablar. Se agarró con fuerza a la silla, debía volver a hacerse dueño de su cuerpo, no podía ceder a sus impulsos, eso sería una debilidad…aunque claro, todo sería más fácil si la mujer que estaba ante él no fuese tan…- Sakura…-dijo con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Sasuke-kun?- dijo levantándose para sentarse en la mesa de su despacho. Sasuke sabía la respuesta. La pelirrosa desató su pelo haciendo que este cayese sensualmente sobre sus hombros.

-Sakura…-su voz sonó ronca, pero no le importaba. El poco sentido común que le quedaba se había esfumado con el movimiento de la pelirrosa. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, sin importarle que ella pudiese darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba, el que ella había provocado. La agarró con fuerza y la besó bruscamente, mordiendo sus labios, con ansiedad, con deseo, haciendo que su lengua se apoderase de su boca.

- Sasuke-kun…-gimió la pelirrosa cuando el chico abrió con violencia la camisa que ella llevaba y empezaba a besar su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho.

-Sakura…-la mano de la chica se había deslizado a la entrepierna de él sobre su pantalón, el chico no pudo ahogar el gemido que escapó de sus labios al notar la mano de la pelirrosa en contacto con su piel.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo ella mientras se tumbaba en la mesa y le invitaba a tumbarse con ella. El chico se quitó la camiseta con destreza y la siguió- Sasuke…

-Sakura…- susurró el chico mientras sus labios recorrían el camino hacia sus senos y rozaba su entrepierna con la de ella con la ropa como única barrera.

-Sasuke…-dijo de nuevo la chica. El pelinegro paró. La voz de ella se había vuelto normal. ¿Y por qué demonios ya no le decía Sasuke-kun?- ¡Despiértate de una vez, desgraciado!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente para toparse con unos ojos celestes que le miraban molestos.

-¿Ino?- preguntó el chico volviendo a cerrar los ojos, había demasiada luz.

-¿Quieres soltarme de una vez, maldita sea?- gritó la rubia. El moreno observó la posición en la que estaban y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías en mi cama?- preguntó sentándose con desgana.

-¿Qué que hacía en tu cama?-siguió chillando la rubia- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti! Vengo a despertarte y ¡me agarras y me echas encima de ti!

- Sí, claro- dijo él haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero a medio camino se detuvo, dándose cuenta de su estado.

-Pues tú parecías muy "contento"- dijo muy sonrojada sin mirarle.

-Hmp… es algo normal en los chicos por las mañanas- dijo él ruborizado mientras se volvía a tapar. Dios, aquello era realmente embarazoso.

- ¿Y también es muy habitual que gimas el nombre de Sakura?- dijo volviéndose a mirarle con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él perdió la compostura por unos momentos, dejando que su boca se abriese levemente por la sorpresa. Era primera hora, había tenido un sueño bastante "motivado" y según parecía su compañera no estaba del mejor humor. Una mala combinación.

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo el moreno tumbándose para evitar el contacto visual con la chica. Sus mejillas se habían encendido, sólo esperaba que la chica no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Ya, claro, pues yo te he oído bastante bien, ¿Cómo era eso?- la rubia fingió pensárselo, carraspeó y dijo imitando la voz ronca de Sasuke- Sakura…Sa…

-Vale, cállate- dijo retomando su posición sentada- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no…?

-Mmm…lo primero, ninguna insinuación ni nada parecido sobre Shikamaru- Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Eso significaba que su intuición era la correcta- Lo siguiente…ya se verá…

-Yamanaka- dijo el moreno autoritariamente poniéndose por fin de pie- ni una palabra a Naruto.

-Tranquilo- dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua- tus "fantasías" morirán conmigo… si Sakura lo supiese…

-Yamanaka…-amenazó el Uchiha.

- Quién sabe, quizá hacía tus sueños realidad- dijo la chica cerrando la puerta.

Fin del Flash back

-Los platos están aquí, ¿no?- la pregunta de la pelirrosa le regresó a la realidad. La chica le daba la espalda mientras rebuscaba en los armarios.

-No, están aquí abajo- dijo agachándose. Sakura iba tomando los platos que él le daba y los colocaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal por el hospital?- preguntó el moreno mientras le pasaba el último plato. La chica le miró sorprendida. ¿Sasuke Uchiha le estaba dando conversación? ¿Él le estaba dando conversación a ella?

- Bien, no hay mucho trabajo últimamente- dijo la chica aparentando normalidad.

-Eso está bien, ¿no?- él se puso a su altura tras cerrar el armario. Los dos frente a frente. Se miraron sin tapujos. La mirada de ella le desarmó, recordando escenas vividas y otras soñadas, haciendo que se ruborizase- ¿Algo más?- dijo tomando todos los platos y la enorme cazuela.

-No hace falta que lleves todo, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo ella intentando coger algo de lo que llevaba.

-No hace falta, además, podrías mancharte- dijo dejándola sola en la cocina.

Dudó en seguirle. Se sentía de repente insegura. Ese no era Sasuke, o al menos el Sasuke que ella conocía. Parecía amable, educado…parecía una persona. ¿Y se lo parecía a ella o se había ruborizado? No, seguramente llevaría ese color por el entrenamiento con Naruto, aunque era extraño, la piel del Uchiha se mantenía perfecta en cualquier situación, hasta en las más difíciles. "…creo que estamos a punto de conocer al verdadero Sasuke". No, tonterías. Sasuke siempre sería… Sasuke. Sus estúpidos sentimientos la estaban engañando una vez más. ¿Por qué su mente lo idealizaba? Ella sabía cómo era, siempre había sido igual, nunca cambiaría.

Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en el lugar de donde lo había tomado Ino. Cuando llegó a la mesa, los platos ya estaban distribuidos. Se sentó al lado de Tenten.

-Hemos estado hablando sobre la fiesta de compromiso- dijo la morena.

-¿Qué compromiso?- preguntó el rubio. A todos se les escapó una gota de sudor.

-¡El de Tenten y Hyuga, idiota!- dijo Ino pegándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué habéis pensado?- preguntó la pelirrosa ignorando a ambos.

-Una fiesta en el Hisashi, el viernes que viene- dijo la chica emocionada- he pensado que Hinata y tú podríais cantar en directo, sería más divertido.

-¿Cantar? No creo que sea una buena idea, a Hinata no le gusta actuar en público, y sólo somos tres atendiendo el bar, si las dos estamos en el escenario, ¿Crees que Shikamaru podrá con todo? Eso es imposible- dijo Sakura intentando imaginárselo- no creo que podamos hacerlo, Tenten.

-Sí, si unos buenos amigos os ayudan-dijo dirigiendo una de sus "disimuladas" miradas al resto de la mesa.

-¿Por qué nos estás mirando?-dijo el Uzumaki dejando de comer por unos segundos.

-No pensarás que nosotros…-empezó el Uchiha.

-Ino ya ha aceptado- dijo Tenten. Los dos dedicaron una mirada a su compañera que les sonreía.

-Vamos, es para ayudar a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan, sólo será una noche- dijo mirándolos suplicante.

-¡Yo me apunto! Será divertido- gritó el rubio emocionado. Cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigas.

-Yamanaka, ¿Esto no tendrá algo que ver con…?- la palabra Nara murió en sus labios al ver la sonrisa en los de Ino y su ceja enarcada. Mensaje captado- Está bien.

-Waw, no sé lo que sabes de él, pero tiene que ser algo realmente bueno- dijo la morena intrigada.

-Vivir con él tiene sus ventajas- Sakura miró a Ino y después a Sasuke. ¿Qué podía saber de él para conseguir ese poder? Debía de ser algo realmente vergonzoso para el exvengador, nunca le había visto doblegarse de esa manera.

-¿Creeis realmente que dejaré el bar en vuestras manos? ¿Qué sabeis de atender mesas? ¿Preparar cocteles? No sé, no me convence- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño. Pero había más razones que eso. Una noche entera con ellos. Todos juntos: Shikamaru e Ino, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y ella. Miró al Uchiha que estaba muy concentrado en su plato. Parecía no importarle.

-Vamos, mujer, tampoco somos tan inútiles- dijo la rubia quitándole importancia- somos los mejores ninjas de Konoha, unos vasitos no se nos van a resistir.

-¿Y por qué no alquilamos un equipo estéreo?- dijo Sakura- Así Hinata y yo podemos atender a la gente.

-Ya, ¿Y que hago con Kakashi y Jiraiya? Así, si se centran en vosotras, dejarán en paz a las invitadas y a vosotras no os harán nada, no con Nara mirándolos desde la barra-dijo la morena.

-Si esa es tu mejor arma para convencerme debo decirte que la opción de que Kakashi y Jiraiya babeen delante de mí una noche entera deja bastante que desear- dijo haciendo una mueca- pero tienes razón, lo haré.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo lanzándose a abrazarla.

-¡Tenten! ¡Me vas a estrangular!- logró que la morena la soltase- de todas maneras deberíais pasaros por el Hisashi para practicar un poco y que Shikamaru os enseña cómo nos organizamos, yo estaré demasiado ocupada convenciendo a Hinata-chan.

-¿Crees que será difícil?-preguntó Ino.

-Ya sabes lo tímida que es, a mi me da un poco igual, además estaba pensando en hacer una entrada triunfal con un baile un poco especial…pero no creo que acepte.

-¡Tienes que convencerla, Sakura-chan! ¡Eres la mejor en baile y quiero que lo hagas en la fiesta!- Tenten se rió- definitivamente Jiraiya y Kakashi estarán ocupados, ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Tú tranquila!- dijo la pelirrosa levantando el pulgar.

-Si os hacen algo yo me ocuparé de ellos, Sakura-chan, ¡No dejaré que esos pervertidos os toquen!-dijo el rubio levantándose.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Uzumaki no cambiaría nunca.

-Ya que estás de pie, ¿Por qué no recoges los platos?-dijo Ino recargándose más en su silla- no ha estado mal frontuda, no ha estado mal.

-Eres una envidiosa, Ino-cerda- se levantó también- yo te ayudo Naruto-kun.

-Gracias- dijo empezando a recoger. Poco después los dos se dirigían a la cocina con todos los trastos- Sakura-chan, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-Claro- dijo la pelirrosa apoyando los platos que llevaba para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Dio unas palmaditas en el hueco que estaba a su lado, el chico entendió y se sentó en el lugar que ella le indicaba.

-Yo… no sé por donde empezar- dijo sobándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por lo del otro día?- sabía que debía estar enfadada con él, pero no podía, para ella él seguía siendo ese niño, el niño que una vez le salvó la vida, el primero que alguna vez la quiso. No, no podía. A pesar de que él no había confiado en sus posibilidades, a pesar de haber sido abandonada…miró los ojos azules que la observaban en silencio, y se sintió estúpida, por guardar rencor hacia una persona que tenía una mirada tan limpia.

-He estado pensando- Sakura hizo una mueca- ¡Hey, no te rías!- dijo él un poco enfadado- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ella de esa manera hasta que regresamos, no sé cómo hablar de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsó a besarla?- el chico enrojeció.

-Desde que llegamos empecé a fijarme en ella, tan amable, tan dulce, tan tierna…-Sakura asentía, sí, sin duda esa era Hinata- la había visto un millón de veces antes, y sólo después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que era una mujer.

-¡Ay, Naruto! ¡Pues claro que es una mujer!- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Siempre estuvo ahí, pero no lo supe ver…y de repente, me encontré mirándola como un tonto, deseando encontrármela cada día, buscando el más mínimo contacto con ella…

-Te enamoraste de ella- dijo resaltando lo evidente, el chico se sobresaltó ante la afirmación de su compañera.

-No lo sé, nunca he estado enamorado, es tan distinto de lo que sentí por ti…puede que sea así- se pasó una mano por el cabello- no sé, estoy hecho un lío.

-Te da miedo- dijo la pelirrosa buscando de nuevo la mirada de su compañero- tienes miedo a que te rechacen de nuevo.

-Yo no…sí, tienes razón- él sonrió- ¿Por qué para ti es tan fácil entender mis sentimientos? Hubiera sido incapaz de decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, y tú lo dices como si fuera algo normal.

-Yo también estuve enamorada una vez, Naruto- apartó la mirada- me resulta fácil reconocer el miedo, la indecisión…pero la sonrisa que vi en tu cara y en la de Hinata en ese momento…-le dio un abrazo- no temas.

-Ella me quería, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico sin separarse- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que está ante nosotros…solo te pido que no la hagas daño- ella se alejó un poco sin apartar los brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo- prométeme que si la dejo en tus manos no la volverás a lastimar.

El rubio miró como una lágrima surcaba el rostro de su amiga. Ella sabía que no lo entendía, pero con lo que le estaba diciendo estaba abriendo un hueco para él en esa muralla, un hueco basado en la confianza, un hueco que podría derrumbarla por entero. Hinata debía elegir, se repetía a sí misma. Ella no podía obligarle a nada, si quería romper su promesa era libre de hacerlo.

-Te lo prometo- dijo fundiéndose en un nuevo abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la silueta que apareció en la puerta y que de igual manera desapareció, sintiendo una punzada en su interior. Celos. No, Uchiha Sasuke desconocía el significado de dicha palabra, se decía el moreno mientras regresaba a la sala como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Ino.

-Nada.

Debería haber avisado y considerar el sueño de Sasuke como lime? Bueno, no sé, no creo que nadie se haya asustado mucho, no? Y aquí las contestaciones a las reviews:

**Chrysallis hime:** ja, ja, ja, si Ino no lo quiere me lo he pedido yo! Tenten sé que no es así, pero bueno, me gusta el personaje y necesitaba la típica amiga metete que tiene su vida montada y quiere arreglar la de los demás liándola. El pasado de Sakura? Creo q ya se intuye que paso, pero no los motivos, es lo más importante, pero no puedo desvelarlo.

**INEN:** mmm…soy chica, no sé si lo de man es una expresión, espero q si! A veces es mejor un gesto q mil palabras, y no nos engañemos, Naruto es muy bueno, pero don de palabra…

**AnOnImO:** la próxima vez identificate xfis! Aunq sea con un nombre falso, como ninguno lo tenemos, je,je…El pronto es relativo, lo q para mi es pronto para vosotros es una eternidad, lo entiendo como lectora, pero como escritora sólo puedo decir q hace falta tiempo e inspiración.

**Saku-chanxsasu:** espero q no te quedes sin uñas! Mi madre está desesperada, dice q mis hijos van a dejar de ver dibujos antes q yo! Neji es el típico tío duro, pero no hay q engañarse, esos en cuanto están con la novia se convierten en corderitos, le pasará eso a nuestro querido Uchiha con la pelirrosa? Yo me conformo con q la trate mejor, no pido muxo. Gracias x entender mi situación!

**Charlotte-87:** tú crees? A veces creo que hago a Sasuke demasiado blando y a Sakura muy dura…aflojar irá aflojando, como dice mi mejor amiga, la carne es débil, pero Sasuke no debió pasar de ella así. Naru y Hina…es q son muy tiernos! Son los buenos de la historia: NaruHinaternura; ShikaInoatracción; SakuSasu…como se puede denominar eso?

**Julizz: **te gustó la escena de la cocina? Creo q es de las mejores del fic, a mi me encanta. Naruto y Hinata? Son muy tímidos, pero son los primeros que tienen un verdadero contacto físico, podrán superar la promesa?...amor o lealtad?

**TsukiLoveSasuke:** Sakura se ve bien de cualquier manera, aunque pienso que Sasuke la prefería sin la camiseta ;P. Romper la promesa? NIS, eso es toda la pista q te doy.

**Katsura-chan Uchina:** bueno, la autora le dio un empujón al muchacho y se lo puso en bandeja, pero ya era hora, no? Sasuke es posesivo, pero a ver si se da cuenta de que si la siente suya es por algo, q lo diga! Será cobarde y prepotente…me encanta!

**Lorea:** pues gracias a la uni de tu ciudad no puede escribir más, vivo en Pamplona, pero soy de Bilbao (no puedo decir más, no quiero q me pillen los de la uni si hay alguno q leen esto). Van a ver el poder de Sakura, pero de otro modo q influye más en la vida de ellos, por eso y xq se me da muy mal describir luchas! XD. Creo que ya os imagináis lo que le pasó a Saku, por que? Está relacionado con lo q te he dicho. Sobre Shikamaru…es q todos no pueden ser para Saku! E Ino no es tan mala. Sasuke a sufrir, je, je, je…eres de las mías. Agur.

**Hyouka Kumori**: oye, te tengo en el Messenger, no? Me imagino que querías más NejiTenten, pero no puedo abarcar tanta pareja, las q tengo ya me superan! Siempre tengo la sensación de que dejo alguna colgada, así que NejiTenten es secundaria. Muchas gracias!

**Miguel:** No? Eso no lo entendí, me alegro q te guste, pienso terminarlo aunq poco a poco.

**Andrey:** parece que en este capi ya os habéis fijado en lo de Sakura, me alegro, q pasó? Echadle imaginación, aunq se desvelará ya casi al final. El viaje de SIN? Pues aparte de lo que recordó Ino no mucho más, mataron a Orochimaru y a Itachi. Confías en mí? Muchas gracias!

**Musa 555:** sí, en el fondo todo el mundo nos lo imaginábamos, pero sólo Tenten se atrevió a decirlo! No es obsesión, es ver reflejadas nuestras ilusiones! SakuSasu…es complicado, hay q ir con cuidado.

**Grayse:** yo tmb soy adicta a leer fics y se lo q supone la espera! Yo casi todos los días leo fics. Quieres que se le ponga difícil a Naruto? Joe…alguno tiene q empezar a ceder, y no nos vamos a engañar, de Sakura, Shikamaru y Hinata… Hinata es la más débil y Naruto es muy tierno.

**Kagome:** más insinuaciones entre Shikamaru y Sakura? Al principio nadie veía esta pareja, pero da mucho juego, no? Sasuke no puede evitar los celos, pero claro, tiene la relación que a él le gustaría tener.

**Andreitah!:** Viva! Pues sí, una lata, sobretodo en junio q te juegas el curso…y esta tan cerca…pero necesito buenas noticias ya que las de la uni son malas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe:** Te gusta el NaruHina? Por fin se merecían un poco de espacio en el fic, el problema es que Hinata se debate entre lo que quiere y lo que se debe hacer.

**Tere:** lemon? Ok,ok, prometido, pero dadme tiempo, y no es para nada pervertido, tienen 20 años, sería normal,no? Lo antes q pueda.

**Haliz:** Sakura y Shikamaru? A mi no me parece tan mal, pero claro, el Shikamaru que yo he creado. Hombre, Sasuke e Ino no lo están pasando muy bien, y lo que les queda!

**Yuky-san02:** sí, a mí tmb me gustaría verlo, la verdad, siempre tan serio, sin afectarle nada…que pasaría si sus hormonas entrasen en juego? Pues no lo sé, pero me lo invento, je,je.

**Sherihilde:** waw! Cuanto entusiasmo! Tanto te gusta? Me alegro mucho, te parece muy alocado? Duerme tranquila y sueña posibles finales y me los cuentas, así que si no tengo inspiración tengo ayuda de vosotros! Siempre acepto sugerencias.

**Miki:** Hinata debe aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones, y Sasuke y Sakura? Digamos q al pequeño Uchiha aun le queda bastante por recorrer. Me encanta cuando los chicos se ponen celosos y más ponerlos así! Aunque sería mejor que Sakura se diese cuenta.

**Nami- Haruno:** gracia? Q parte? La de las chicas? La de la camiseta? Sasuke te da pena? Recuerda todo lo que le ha hecho a Sakura, se lo merece!

**Sakurass:** me gusta mucho q te guste y q lo sigas. Mucho Sasusaku? Está bien, está bien, poco a poco, ok?

**IXx.-Dream.Catcher-.xXI:** sí, es difícil compensar las parejas, Ino y Shika? En el capi 5 no ha habido mucho, era más NaruHina, aunque lo q siempre hay es SakuSasu porque se supone q es la principal.

**Cinnet:** sip, seguramente XD, pero tampoco creo que veamos a Sakura así de borde, a Shikamaru tan vacilón, ni a Sasuke sintiendo algo…siento ese traspiés, pero va a seguir siendo así.

**Mey:** tierno? No te ha parecido más afectado x las hormonas? Aunque claro, viendo como es él pues igual sí es tierno. Sakura en el fondo tiene buen corazón, nunca pierdas ese punto de vista.

**Kanname-Chan:** te gusto Tenten? Viva las amigas metetes! Bueno, si no meten muxo la gamba…Idolatrarme? Ya estoy roja! Sakura esta… se parece demasiado a mí, voy a tenerla q hacer cosas q yo no haría para q avance la historia! Creo que ya se explica un poco el cambio de equipo, no? Mucha suerte! ShikaINo son muy divertidos, es bueno darles una oprtunidad.

**mOnii:** todo tu apoyo? Muchas gracias, de verdad! Tu email es pa que te agregue al Messenger o algo? Si es asi me dices y te agrego sin problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

Para todas aquellas personas que no creyeron que volvería, aquí estoy!!!!ha sido un capitulo difícil, de verdad, entres eso y que andaba de vaga...peor que Shika, creedme, pues nada.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capi, espero que no os decepciones después de un mes de espera. Para la fiesta acepto sugerencias de canciones y esas cosas, solo que si no las conozco pues no podre ponerlas, soy de España, y aunque conozco a algunos grupos extranjeros no son mi especialidad. Pero bueno, pedid por esas boquitas y haré lo que pueda.

_**CAPITULO 7: SUEÑOS**_

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus amigas pelearse como cuando tenían doce años, aunque al menos esta vez no era por Sasuke.

Se encontraban en casa de Haruno y Hyuga, e Ino empezaba a cansarse de las órdenes continuas de la pelirrosa. Sakura se estaba tomando demasiado en serio todo aquello, pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba su botellín de agua. La pelirrosa llevaba sin parar toda la tarde, organizando pedidos, invitaciones, bailando, cantando... y había que reconocer que no se le daba mal, se desenvolvía bastante bien, si alguna vez se casaba le pediría ayuda sin ninguna duda, pero era demasiado perfeccionista y parecía inagotable.

-Deberías descansar un poco, Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata mientras intentaba que su compañera parase, posando una mano en su hombro. Sakura se giró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo suavizó rápidamente al ver el rostro preocupado de la peliazul. Oh, sí, había olvidado el límite impuesto por Tsunade-sama a su cuerpo, un límite que no debía sobrepasar porque las consecuencias serían... Miró el reloj, sintiéndose cansada de repente.

- ¡Es la una de la mañana!- gritó totalmente sorprendida. Ino la miró con cara de "ya te lo dije", Sakura decidió ignorarla- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir Ino-cerda?

La rubia no se esperaba aquella salida. Era cierto que la última semana habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero no esperaba que aquello hubiese supuesto un cambio real en su relación.

-No importa, vivo al lado, no hay problema- dijo empezando a coger sus cosas para irse, la situación se estaba volviendo extraña.

-Pero los chicos llegarán tarde, hoy es el día que más trabajo hay en el Hisashi y Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun no se desenvuelven todavía demasiado bien- dijo Hinata instando a la rubia a quedarse.

-Será mejor que no digas eso delante de Sasuke, Hinata, ya sabes lo orgulloso que es- contestó la rubia- de todas formas, ¿Dónde dormiría?- preguntó no muy convencida.

- En el cuarto de Shikamaru- contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa que produjo en Ino un escalofrío. Maldita Haruno. Maldito Uchiha, los dos se habían dado cuenta.

-No quiero molestarle.

-¡Oh! A Shika-kun no creo que le importe- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa similar a la Haruno, ¿Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos...?- él duerme en cualquier sitio, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?- Ino miró a una y a otra, sabiendo que aquello podría prolongarse indefinidamente. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

-Está bien- dijo dejando sus cosas donde estaban.

-Voy a por algo para que te cambies para dormir y a por una toalla, ¿Querrás ducharte, no?- preguntó la pelirrosa encaminándose hacia su habitación. Ino se sentía realmente pegajosa, un buen baño la vendría bien.

-Claro- dijo la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura la escuchase.

-Ve tú primero, Ino-chan, Sakura te llevará la ropa y yo prepararé la cama- dijo con una sonrisa amable, perdiéndose tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Con paso cansado se dirigió al baño y se tomó su tiempo en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente la relajase. Cuando salió vio la ropa que Sakura le había prestado, había que reconocer que la frentona no tenía mal gusto, aunque claro, ella se lo había enseñado todo. Se puso los shorts y la camiseta de tirantes blanca, recogió un poco el baño y salió.

-Creíamos que te habías caído por el desagüe- dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta que estaba a su derecha- este es tu cuarto, si necesitas algo el mío es el último del pasillo y el de Hinata está a tu lado- se metió en el baño que ella acababa de dejar- felices sueños.

Ino sonrió al notar como esa casa era perfectamente simétrica a la suya y que aquella era su habitación sin serla. Nada más poner un pie dentro de ella el olor de Shikamaru y su presencia se hizo presente, recordándole al hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar últimamente.

Se tiró en la cama y recorrió con la mirada el cuarto del chico. No se parecía nada a su antigua habitación. Observó dos fotos sobre una cajonera y su curiosidad pudo más que su cansancio. La primera era una foto de los tres miembros de aquella casa, sonrientes, en la barra del Hisashi, seguramente del día de la inauguración.

La otra la reconoció al instante. Ella tenía la misma foto puesta en su cuarto, la foto de su antiguo equipo. Sintió una punzada al ver a Asuma, todavía le costaba creer que hubiese muerto en aquella emboscada que mató a los compañeros de equipo de Shikamaru y que casi acaba también con el chico. Echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, donde el examen de chunnin les parecía lo más duro que podían padecer en sus vidas. Sonrió con amargura, que lejos estaban de la realidad. Todos habían probado las fatalidades que un día se liberaron con la caja de Pandora, todos llevaban heridas no visibles que seguramente nunca cicatrizarían. Secó la lágrima que surcó sus mejillas y dejó la foto en su lugar mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez dentro.

Envuelta en aquellas sábanas impregnadas del fuerte aroma masculino, se sintió de nuevo protegida, como cuando era una niña, y deseó ser capaz de curar esas heridas del alma, pero sobre todo, poder recuperar a su antiguo compañero y ayudar a curarle a él también.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Ésta es la última caja- dijo el moreno, mirando a su "jefe".

Shikamaru sonrió, el Uchiha no parecía tan cansado como él esperaba, pero debía estarlo. Sabía que habrían ganado más dejando al chico de camarero por dos motivos: las increíbles propinas de las fans del Uchiha, y que no era tan despistado como Naruto. Pero eso sólo había sido un pequeño castigo por lo que había hecho sufrir a su querida pelirrosa, uno muy pequeño.

-¿Ya has terminado, teme?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en la barra- ¡Cada día eres más lento! Llevábamos un buen rato esperándote.

-¿Y por qué no habéis venido a ayudarme?- preguntó el moreno enfadado, dirigiendo su mirada glaciar a ambos.

-Era tu trabajo, no creíamos que el gran Uchiha necesitase de nuestra ayuda- dijo Shikamaru con un tono de burla que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel tipo? Estaba ahí para ayudar gracias a la "persuasión" de Ino, y el Nara lo trataba como un esclavo. ¿Acaso era una especie de venganza o algo así?

-Sasuke es un flojo- dijo Naruto. Sus tripas crujieron.

-Mira quién habla, dobe- dijo el moreno.

-Si queréis pasaos por mi casa, estoy seguro que Hinata ha dejado preparado algo, y siempre cocina de más.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos. El Nara sonrió ante la emoción del chico, aunque no sabía muy bien si era debido al oír el nombre de Hinata o a la comida.

-¡Genial! Vamos para allá- dijo tomando a ambos chicos por los hombros.

-Naruto, suéltame, esto es realmente ridículo- dijo el Nara quejándose. El rubio era bastante más bajo que él y su agarre le hacía inclinarse hacia abajo, a una situación demasiado incómoda para su dolorido cuerpo.

El resto del camino siguieron en silencio, si el alegre cantar del rubio se podía llamar silencio.

-Eres realmente agotador, dobe- se quejó Sasuke al llegar ante la puerta de Shikamaru-pero ahora será mejor que te calles.

-O eso, o te enfrentas a la fuerza de Sakura- dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta- y créeme, tiene muy mal despertar, sobre todo a las cuatro de la mañana.

El rubio decidió callar, no quería molestar a su excompañera y a Hinata-chan. Hinata. No había hablado con ella desde el beso, a penas la había visto un par de veces cerca del hospital o en el Hisashi, donde la chica le había saludado como si nada hubiese pasado. Quizá ella había preferido ignorarlo, quizá...

-Prefieres ramen, ¿Verdad, Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru sacándolo de su ensoñación con un bote de su adorado ramen en las manos.

-¿Otra vez pensando en ella, baka?- Sasuke no pudo reprimir la pregunta, la imagen de sus compañeros abrazándose le seguía revolviendo el estómago. Y ahí estaba el rubio con esa cara de idiota que sólo podía significar que pensaba en Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Sakura-chan te lo ha contado?- le miró Naruto desconfiado, no creía que la pelirrosa contase nada de su charla, y menos al Uchiha, ya que parecía ignorarlo.

-Como siempre, Naruto, eres demasiado obvio- dijo Shikamaru poniendo ante él el bol de ramen cerrado a la espera de los tres minutos de cocción, sacó algo de curry para Sasuke y él. El Nara sabía que algo pasaba, parecía despistado, pero realmente no lo era. Sus compañeras de piso evitaban quedarse a solas, algo había pasado, y si era Hinata la que evitaba a la pelirrosa solo cabía una respuesta: Naruto. ¿Qué habría hecho el rubio?

-La besé y ahora...no sé que hacer- Shikamaru comprendió de inmediato y se guardó la sonrisa para él mismo.

-¿Queeeeeeeee?- dijo el Uchiha tomando a su compañero por el cuello de la camiseta- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso?

Naruto y Shikamaru miraban con sorpresa al último Uchiha, ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora a aquel loco? Sasuke parecía realmente enfadado, pero Naruto no dudó, recordó las palabras de Sakura y dijo sin dudar.

-La quiero.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente. Uno sin comprender, otra con la seguridad de que le robaban lo que es suyo. Shikamaru notó como una parte de él se quebraba. Hinata iba a ser la primera en caer, la primera en romper la promesa. Lo sabía, la determinación en los ojos de Uzumaki le revelaron que dentro de poco estarían juntos. Se sentía liberado, aunque debería sentirse traicionado, no podía, el peso que le acababan de quitar...

-Ella es mía.

Las palabras de Sasuke le hicieron regresar a la escena que vivía, vio la rabia aflorar en los ojos de Naruto, algo que hacía mucho no expresaba hacia Sasuke.

-No- dijo rotundamente el rubio. Shikamaru se sintió perdido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Uchiha? ¿Desde cuando te interesa?- dijo interponiéndose entre ambos. No quería una pelea, no era la hora ni el lugar, y encima no encontraba el sentido a todo aquello. Estaba cansado, sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a las manos.

-Tú no eres capaz de querer a nadie- dijo Naruto- yo la quiero y la protegeré hasta que muera, ¿puedes tú decir lo mismo?

La valentía y decisión de Naruto sorprendía al Nara con cada palabra que pronunciaba, reconociéndose él en esas palabras, en las palabras de un hombre enamorado como un idiota. Como Naruto, como él...

-Ella no te quiere, nunca te ha querido-farfulló el moreno. No podía, no podía justificar lo que sentía, pero Sakura no era de Naruto, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de los sentimientos de Hinata?- esta vez fue Shikamaru el que le enfrentó, no permitiría que el Uchiha fastidiase los sueños de la pequeña Hyuga, no había podido defender a Sakura, pero no iba a permitirle causar más daño.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó el moreno desconcertado. Naruto y el Nara se miraron sin entender, ¿De qué creía el Uchiha que estaban hablando?

-Yo estoy enamorado de Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura-chan me hizo darme cuenta de ello...he estado ciego tanto tiempo...-dijo el rubio acercándose a un Sasuke sorprendido- nunca pensé que tú también...

-Sasuke no pensaba que hablábamos de Hinata, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mucho más relajado que unos momentos antes. El moreno se recuperó un poco y farfulló algo mientras tomaba su plato y se ponía a comer.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, dobe, no pierdas a la única mujer que es capaz de aguantar tu idiotez- dijo tranquilamente sin mirarle.

Naruto miraba a su compañero todavía sin comprender, mientras Shikamaru lograba cruzar su mirada con la del vengador. Con esa mirada Shikamaru le dijo que se había dado cuenta de todo pero que callaría, Sasuke tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y hacer un gesto con la cabeza en señal de gracias.

Los dos comían en silencio, Naruto les seguía mirando desconcertado hasta que el olor del ramen listo hizo que su estómago rugiese de nuevo.

-¡Que aproveche!- dijo olvidando rápidamente lo que acababa de pasar.

Siguieron cenando en silencio.

-------------------------------------------------

Es el vacío, es el silencio. No hay claridad, ni oscuridad, ni frío, ni calor. No siente, no ve, no escucha... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lugar es ese?

Una luz aparece y oye la alegre voz de una niña, no puede evitar acercarse. Allí hay una niña de pelo rosa que juega en un jardín de flores. Una niña rubia con coleta se acerca y le dice algo, pero no puede oirlas, la niña del pelo rosa sonríe. De repente ha dejado de escuchar, no oye nada, pero sabe que la niña es feliz. El color y las formas se desdibujan, volviendo de nuevo a su estado anterior, la nada. Intenta ver parte de su cuerpo pero no puede ver nada, no siente un cuerpo, a decir verdad no siente nada, solo su voz pensante.

La luz aparece de nuevo. Oye ruido, voces de niños, esta vez más mayores, y la voz de un adulto hablando: "Ahora, equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke". Vio como un rubio saltaba al oír el segundo nombre y como se derrumbaba al oír el tercero mientras una chica de pelo rosa saltaba de felicidad. Esa chica...todo vuelve a desaparecer. Algo se le escapa, ¿Pero el qué? Juraría que esa era la misma niña de las flores, juraría que la conoce de algo...

Esta vez es oscuridad, una voz suplicante: "Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías". La luz de la luna permitía ver a la chica de cabellos rosados, no había dudas, la misma chica, pero esta vez las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas: "Viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad". Hablaba a una sombra, parecía un chico de su misma edad, su tono se volvió mas desesperado: "¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que...por favor, quédate, te lo ruego. Mataría por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidas lo haría...por favor, quédate conmigo, y si no puede ser, llévame contigo a donde vayas." La luna iluminó el rostro del muchacho, rebelando unos ojos ébano que se grabaron en su mente, y quiso sentir algo hacia ese ser que ignoraba a la muchacha de sus imágenes, pero no podía. El silencio había vuelto. El chico habló y pudo leer en sus labios un gracias. La nada.

No entendía aquello, el porqué de esas imágenes, el porqué no sentía, el porqué no sabía ni quien era.

"Entréneme, por favor Hokage-sama. Quiero ser una gran kunoichi, no quiero ser débil". La misma voz, esta vez sin imágenes, suplicante, pero sin la carga emocional de momentos antes. ¿Momentos? ¿Cuánto tiempo era? ¿Qué era aquel estado? El tiempo pasaba lento, pero a la vez rápido, la concepción de tiempo parecía perdida en aquel lugar.

La luz volvió. Parecía un despacho. La muchacha pelirrosa volvía a estar ahí, había cambiado. A su lado había una mujer rubia que observaba a un hombre de cabello plateado con semblante serio. "Habla, Kakashi, Sakura es como mi hija, puedes decir lo que quieras con tranquilidad". La chica pelirrosa mostraba un semblante frío, duro...haciéndola más vieja de los quince años que en realidad tendría. "No creo que..." empezó el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer: "Habla de una buena vez". "El equipo 7 ha eliminado a Orochimaru". La cara de la pelirrosa y la rubia se iluminaron, pero rápidamente cambiaron de actitud ante el silencio del hombre. "Kakashi..." pidió la rubia al ambu para que continuase. "Naruto y Sasuke resultaron gravemente heridos...puede que... ahora mismo estén..." "¡No!" el grito de la pelirrosa resonó por el lugar, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. "Sakura..." intentó tranquilizarla la mujer sujetándola por un brazo.

Intuyó que la imagen se desvanecería en aquel momento, pero se equivocó. "Sus reservas de chakra están al límite y sus heridas son muy graves, Ino no tiene los conocimientos para..." No pudo terminar, la pelirrosa salió corriendo, recorrió el largo pasillo, bajo las escaleras y llegó a un lugar donde formuló unas palabras e hizo unos extraños gestos con las manos. La pared desapareció dejando ver un gran laboratorio. La chica entró con gesto firme. "No soy débil" se dijo a sí misma. Buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar unas probetas, una de líquido rojo, otra de líquido azul. Se podían leer un nombre en cada una: Uzumaki, N., Uchiha, S.

La chica inspiró con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Los abrió de repente, sus ojos jade brillaron desafiantes, llenos de una determinación que nunca había visto en ella. Se dirigió al fondo del laboratorio y volvió a decir unas palabras mientras hacía de nuevo aquellos gestos extraños con las manos para posarlas al final contra la pared. Apareció un gran pergamino. Lo tomó y examinó, leyéndolo con rapidez, como si le faltase tiempo, de repente sonrió. Hizo los mismos gestos y unas palabras parecidas, el pergamino desapareció.

Con rapidez volvió ante la mesa donde había dejado las probetas y tomó un cuchillo. Hizo un corte rápido en su dedo. Echó dos gotas de sangre en cada envase, después hizo el mismo corte en cada una de sus manos, sin ninguna mueca de dolor. Colocó una encima de cada probeta y cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a murmurar unas palabras inteligibles. Un aura verde se desprendía de ella y se iba introduciendo en las probetas, iluminándolas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo a la muchacha en la misma posición repitiendo las mismas palabras, pero por la sangre derramada sobre la mesa, con seguridad era mucho, demasiado. Las probetas se iluminaron con fuerza y el aura verde despareció por completo en ellas. "Ya no seré una molestia" murmuró, su voz sonaba cansada y su palidez no presagiaba nada bueno. "Ahora seré yo quién os salve". Con movimientos lentos y pesados sus manos se cruzaron de nuevo en una serie de movimientos, y las probetas desaparecieron.

"¡Abrid esa puerta! ¡Ahora mismo!" se oían voces de fuera. La chica sonrió cansada. "Espero llegar a tiempo" Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun...". La puerta estalló y la rubia que había visto momentos antes corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Las imágenes volvían a desvanecerse. Quería saber qué pasaría con ella. Pero el silencio y el vacío envolvieron todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre esa chica? La desesperación, el dolor... no los había sentido, pero los comprendía.

Un murmullo llamó su atención de nuevo, alguien lloraba. "Nunca debí...nunca debí haber venido, no sirvo para nada, solo soy una molestia". Las palabras escaparon de la boca de una muchacha rubia arrodillada en el suelo, su ropa cubierta de sangre y barro, sus mejillas de un color rojo grisáceo, producto de una batalla mal librada. "Si hubiese sido más fuerte...sólo una carga...ni siquiera ahora puedo hacer nada...solo quedarme aquí observando como..." El aullido de dolor de la rubia le provocó una punzada, dolor, sentía, sentía algo, como si alguien le estuviese desgarrando por dentro... ¿Acaso era aquella chica? ¿Podía experimentar su dolor? Observó las manos de la chica que agarraban algo con fuerza: dos manos. Una pertenecía a un chico rubio, la otra a un moreno. El rubio tenía una gran mancha oscura en el estómago y respiraba con dificultad; el moreno tenía un agujero en la pierna y una marca similar a la de su amigo en la parte derecha del pecho, pero a diferencia de éste no mostraba una señal de vida.

Entonces lo sintió, como su corazón bombeaba, como su respiración volvía, agitada, estremecida y como algo en lo más profundo de su alma se rompía, desgarrando aquello que parecía su interior. Dolor, tan profundo, tan intenso, que creía que moriría ahí mismo. Volvió a mirar aquella escena y gritó, gritó expresando lo que sentía, porque no...no podía ser cierto."¡Noooooooo!"

Miles de imágenes cruzaron su mente, provocando tantas sensaciones en unos instantes que pensó que no volvería a respirar y moriría allí mismo...esa chica...la que siempre veía...

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No podéis moriros, no podéis dejarme sola!" gritó. Era ella Haruno Sakura. Pero nadie la oía. La rubia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, por mucho que chillase, sentada a su lado, parecía que no existía, no la veía, no la oía...estiró su mano para tocar el pálido rostro del Uchiha, su excompañero, la persona por la que lo habría dado todo...y al ver su mano se dio cuenta de todo y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la rubia encontraba los frascos con los nombres de sus compañeros.

No lo hubiera dado todo. Lo había hecho. Observó como Ino daba de beber el brebaje a cada uno de sus excompañeros, inundándolos de una luz verde, mientras las heridas cicatrizaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Vivirían.

No había sentido. No había respirado. No tenía cuerpo...pero claro, estaba muerta. Aquella luz verde que curaba a sus amigos era el chakra que le daba ella a la vida, y ya no estaba, al menos no en ella. Notó algo cálido deslizarse por su mejilla y se dio cuenta que lloraba, ¿Pero como no hacerlo cuando sus compañeros acababan de abrir los ojos? Intentó secar las lágrimas y notó un líquido igual de cálido. Había olvidado los cortes en sus manos.

¿Por qué ahora sentía? Sentía la alegría, pero también el dolor que llenaba su cuerpo, era feliz, sumergida en el sufrimiento de su cuerpo su alma era feliz. Las imágenes desaparecieron y se asustó. Porque no había pensado en que...si ella moría...nunca los volvería a ver, ¿Volverían a Konoha? ¿Serían felices? ¿Se acordarían de ella? ¿Alguna vez sabrían que dio su vida por ellos? ¿Cómo un equipo?

"No, aun es demasiado pronto, no puedo morir, no puedo morir..." gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y de repente, la claridad.

---------------------------------------

¡Noooooooo!

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar. Esa voz había sido Sakura. Se levantó de golpe e intentó hallar de dónde provenís la voz.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Shikamaru quitando al Uchiha de en medio y dirigiéndose a la última habitación del pasillo. Sabía lo que pasaba y lo que se encontraría. Y no podría hacer nada para que Uzumaki y Uchiha no lo vieran, los sentía siguiéndole.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y la encontró tumbada en la cama, las sabanas por el suelo, sudando, respirando agitadamente, pálida. Cada vez aquellas pesadillas eran más frecuentes. La pelirrosa parecía retorcerse de dolor. El Uchiha intentó acercarse a ella pero Shikamaru se interpuso.

-Es sólo un sueño, no os preocu...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podéis moriros, no podéis dejarme sola!- gritó la voz angustiada de la pelirrosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué...qué le pasa?- preguntó Naruto asustado, realmente le dolía ver el estado de su amiga. Shikamaru no contestó y se acercó a la cama de la pelirrosa y se sentó en ella, cogiendo a la chica en brazos.

- Sakura- dijo el Uchiha que se había sentado a lado de Shikamaru. Pasó su mano por la delicada piel de la chica para apartar aquellas lágrimas que le estaban rompiendo por dentro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era de la chica fuerte que se había encontrado a su vuelta? Aquella chica parecía de cristal, y surgió la necesidad de protegerla. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Quién moría en los sueños de la chica?

- No, aun es demasiado pronto, no puedo morir, no puedo morir...- dijo en un susurro ahogado que dejó paralizados al moreno y al rubio. Sakura... ¿muerta?

- Sakura, despierta, todo esta bien, sólo es un sueño- dijo Shikamaru al oído de la chica mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos de la chica intentando tranquilizarla.

Hinata e Ino entraron en ese momento y observaron perplejas la escena, habían sido despertadas por los gritos de la pelirrosa y como ellos estaban preocupadas. Ino se asustó más al oír la última frase de los labios de la pelirrosa. Era cierto, todo lo que Tenten le había dicho, empezaba a cobrar sentido, las frases de la pelirrosa...

Los ojos jade se abrieron de golpe sobresaltados, y se encontraron con la mirada preocupada del Nara.

-Shikamaru... ¿Estoy...? ¿Estoy viva?- dijo posando una mano sobre su corazón y notando como este latía aun acelerado.

-Tranquila, sólo era un sueño- dijo dándole un beso paternal en la cabeza y abrazándola con mas fuerza. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y deseó ser el Nara para poder consolarla, para poder estar a su lado sin dar explicaciones.

-¿Ellos...? ¿Ellos están...vivos?- sus ojos anhelantes se volvieron a buscar los de Shikamaru, pero se encontraron con unos ojos de ébano, unos ojos negros que reconocería en cualquier lugar- Sasuke-kun...

Su nombre escapó de los labios de ella, como hacía tiempo que no hacía, y notó como una sonrisa tonta subía a su rostro al darse cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos esa forma de llamarle.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó apartando la mirada.

-Hai- aun en sus condiciones, a la pelirrosa no se le había escapado la mirada que Sasuke le había dedicado, tan diferente a las de siempre...tan parecidas a las de todos aquellos que la querían...pero sabía que no podía ser eso- siento haberos preocupado.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Hinata, acercándose para mirar su temperatura y comprobar su pulso.

-Sólo ha sido un mal sueño- dijo la pelirrosa intentando levantarse. La mano de Naruto se lo impidió.

-Debes descansar, Sakura-chan, nos has preocupado mucho a todos, teme- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creía que el teme era Sasuke- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, el pelinegro soltó un bufido.

-¿Hasta los motes son de tu propiedad, teme?- dijo sin apartar la mano de la chica guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. Abrió los ojos extrañado, ¿Naruto estaba haciendo un juego de palabras? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que se había dado cuenta de que...?

- Cállate, dobe- dijo golpeando en la cabeza al rubio. Si eso era verdad, podría ser que cualquier día viese volar cerdos- Cuídate Sakura.

-Gracias, Uchiha- dijo la pelirrosa, remarcando su apellido. Sasuke captó el mensaje y sonrió arrogante mientras salía de la habitación de la chica. El "Sasuke-kun había sido un descuido...un descuido, por lo que la chica todavía recordaba algo de todo aquello, ¿no? Lograría que esos labios volviesen a pronunciar su nombre de esa manera, no se cansaría de escucharlo...

-¿Vais a explicarnos que ha sido eso?- preguntó la rubia de pie en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-Un mal sueño- dijo el Nara sin mirarla. Esa mujer era realmente problemática. ¿Le gustaba exhibirse así o qué? Y encima ponía sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, como si no fuese lo suficientemente llamativo para que... joder, otra vez con lo mismo. La maldita Yamanaka tenía un maldito no se qué que revolucionaba sus hormonas, y ahí desafiante, lo único que le apetecía era tirarla encima de la mesa y dar riendo suelta a sus fantasías. ¿De qué hablaban? Ah, sí. Mierda. Eso si que era un buen marrón.

- Cuéntame otra, Nara- dijo el Uchiha- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en esa habitación?

-¿A parte de tu evidente preocupación por Haruno?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-¿Crees que es tan evidente como tu atracción por Yamanaka?- dijo el moreno intentando conservar los nervios.

-Sasuke...-empezó Ino. Sasuke calló. No había ganado, pero tampoco había perdido. Naruto suspiró cansado, eran las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Nos vais a explicar lo que ha pasado? ¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada a la chica. Los ojos blancos se rindieron al contacto de los azules, y estuvo tentada a contarle todo. Notó que sus manos temblaban. No podía traicionar a Sakura-chan, pero Naruto debía saber todo lo que ella había hecho por él...buscó de nuevo la mirada del chico e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Notó como un dedo se posaba en sus labios.

-Si no puedes decirlo, no lo digas- se acercó más a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches, Hinata-chan.

El chico se levantó y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la peliazul.

-¡Naruto! ¿A dónde demonios vas? No tienes ni idea de nada...eres...- una mano tapó la boca de la rubia.

-Ino, déjalo, parece que no sacaremos nada esta noche, vamos a dormir- dijo el moreno siguiendo al rubio.

-Pero...pero...

-Puedes quedarte a dormir de todas maneras si quieres- dijo Hinata. La rubia la miró y su mirada cruzó con la del Nara, que le estaba dedicando una meticulosa mirada a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso el idiota de Sasuke tiene razón?

-Baka...-murmuró sin saber muy bien para quien- será mejor que me vaya- se paró en el larguero de la puerta, dándoles la espalda- algún día...tendréis que contárnoslo. Si os hicimos daño...lo sentimos...pero nosotros también hemos sufrido.

La puerta se cerró y quedó todo en silencio.

-Has estado a punto de...-empezó el chico.

-Lo sé.

-Si ellos se enterasen, Sakura...

-Lo siento.

-Ten cuidado. Buenas noches.

Shikamaru se tumbó agotado en su cama. Sonrió para sí al notar el olor de su excompañera. Iba a tener unos maravillosos sueños.

**Snow angel 3000:** he buscado historias tuyas y no he encontrao nada, a ver si me pasas lo que escribes, ok? Realmente los personajes se me escapan y creo que a veces llevo al limite sus personalidades, mi Messenger es; pero dime quien eres para que te acepte,ok? Es q ya tengo a mucha gente y muchas veces me pierdo.

**Sakurita55:** la promesa es lo que puse como summary, pero si te refieres al pasado de Sakura y los chicos, creo que este capi te habra aclarado un poco las cosas, no?

**Chrysallis hime:** pobre Sasuke-kun...bueno, ahora parece que hay algo más que hormonas,no? Shika es el mejor, pero me es imposible estar por todos, aunque tengo planes pa esa parejita. Ahora el vuelto de la abstinencia, pero da pereza.

**AnOnImO:** como quieras, me alegro que te gustase el capi!

**Dany-chan:** tengo el fic colgao en otra pag, pero si recuerdas en cual lo viste, dimelo, porfa, porque igual no es la misma y entonces me lo han robao. A Sakura le gusta Shikamaru? No, aunque tienen un juego bastante divertido creo que a lo largo del fic queda claro que son amigos.

**Winly:** sai me gusta, pero sinceramente, no he visto la parte de anime ni la de manga en la que aparece, y ya me arriesgué bastante haciendo eso con Jiraiya, que lo saqué de lo que había leido de otros fics aunq luego comprobe que era igual. Lo de Sakura creo que se aclara en este capi, no? Intentare lo de Sai, pero no prometo nada.

**Andrey:**sobre las misiones...me encantaria, pero se me da muy mal relatar historias de luxa, en mi proximo fic q ya estoy maquinando, espero no decepcionarte, pero es que soy muy nula, ya lo intente en otros fics y tuve que borrar las escenas, no te digo mas.

**SàkuraChàn:** te gustan mis fics? Q mas has leido? SasuSaku! A eso voy, pero poco a poco, je,je, hay que darle emocion al tema.

**Drkshinobi:** hombre, Ino no siente na por Sasuke, pero Sasuke es Sasuke, no? Es broma, creo que le pillo tan desprevenida que ni reacciono, Sasuke ira callendo, primero Ino, luego Shikamaru...ahora creo que todos se han dado cuenta de que algo pasa, no crees?

**Sherihilde:**no me puedo creer que te gustase tanto, ya has visto que no he podido, tambien es que después de examenes estaba cansada y no me apetecia hacer na, mi cabeza pensaba, pero mis manos estaban en huelga.

**dan:** como me atrevo? Es too lo que puedo dar de mi, gomen. TentenNeji? No puedo con mas parejas, como has dixo deje a un lado a Shikamaru, si meto a otra pareja mas me muero, no podría, y Shika me encanta, pero esto principalmente es una SasuSaku y el deber manda. Espero que este te haya gustado mas.

**Miki:**los examenes no me fueron muy bien, parece que soy mejor escritora que estudiante, pero bueno. Sasuke cada vez está mejor, no crees? Los celos estan evolucionando, dejando ver un poco sasusaku, muchas gracias x tus animos!

**Jesybert:** no hay fiesta de momento, pero espero que te haya gustado el capi, habra lemon, x las abundantes peticiones y...xq si, aunque sakusasu tendra que esperar, pero paciencia, todo llega!

**Ayumi –Night Beauty-:** lo leiste de una? Que valor!je,je, creo que ahora habras entendido porqué se cerró tanto, no? Ha psado por muxo. Vosotros no me aburris, sois los que me animais a continuar, gracias.

**Gabe Logan:** Te pareció interesante? Me alegro muxo

**Yuky-san02:**este sueño espero q tmb te haya gustado, aunque me imagino que de otra manera, no? Y a mi q me parece demasiado sasusaku...

**Kairi-Garnet:**uffff, he andado tan liada que ni en la libreta, empecé algo, y al final a pelo al ordenador, gracias por los cumplidos!

**Michell:** me alegro que te guste, mas lime? No sé, lemon fijo, je,je, no se que os gustara mas.

**Izumi Haruno:**q cada rato lo andas leyendo? Pero si no cunde tanto! No lo hagas o te daras cuenta de los errores!

**Saku-chanxsasu:** misa? La boda todavía no llega, solo es la fiesta de compromiso, gente joven, guapa...y alcohol, q puede pasar? Los Uchihas son lo pero, estamos de acuerdo, pero x eso nos gustan,no?

**Shinji kun112:** ok,ok, aparecera el lemon, seguro, cada pareja tendrá su lemosn, intentare q a su estilo.

**Kanname-Chan**: Sasuke persona? OO Todavía creo que le falta un poco, Shika Ino, en este aparecen un poco mas y la cosa es bastante evidente, no?lo de shikamaru cantando lo he pensao, q tal el " No me crees" con Sakura? Cada uno dedicado a su respectivo, claro. Esa canción es de Diego martin y una chica x si la quieres oi a ver q te parece, ya me diras. Y la respuesta a la pregunta es...23

**Lorea:** Aupa! El chantaje esta bien, e? Y todavía puee utilizarlo más, ya veremos a ver si se me ocurre algo. El mejor? Muchisimas gracias, en serio, mila esker, hurrengo arte!

**Katsura-chan Uchina:** es que Sakura es mucha Sakura y Sasuke...es un hombre, q mas puedo decir? Ino aprovechando, tu no lo harias?

**Charlotte-87: **parecía real? Eso debía parecer, je,je,je, solo espero que cuando escriba lemon me salga mejor, Ino es mala, pero a la pobre la maxacan con el temita, en este ha habido de llorar, no? El siguiente tendra que haber algo mas de pasión, pero pal cofcof todavía queda.

**Musa 555:** quiza no sean solo sasuke y naruto los celosos, ino también ayudara, te lo aseguro, babas por todos lados, creeme, esa noche nuestras chicas triunfaran.

**Lena haruno**: todos geniales escribiendo? Ahí de todo, tu vete escribiendo y ya veras como mejoras, e? No se nace con too aprendido, shikasaku? Nooo, y lo siento pero temari no me acaba de caer, me gusta mas ino-cerda, aunq creo q acabara con Temari. Sasuke el pobre es tonto, no se lo tengas en cuenta, y x los tacos no te preocupes, yo soy de lo peor!

**Hitoki-chan:** me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias x tus animos, paciencia y apoyo es todo lo que os pido, muxas gracias x darmelo!

**Haliz:** Sakura darse cuenta? Como va a pensar eso de un tio q toda la vida la ha menospreciado? Celoso? Lo veras en toos los capis, otra cosa no pero celosin lo es un rato.

**Sakurass:** me alegro mucho q te guste, el pobre todavía no lo sabe, no descubras el secreto!je,je

**Nami-Haruno:** aquí te he dejado una nueva ración, aunque este halla sido mas para llorar que para reír,e?


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, después de un millón de dudas…el capítulo 8. Advertir que hay algo de lemon o lime (no se la diferencia, pero vamos, sexo) asi que quien lo lea bajo su responsabilidad, ok? Espero que os guste.

_**CAPITULO 8: LUNA, LA N Y LA H**_

-¿Por qué no hemos venido antes con las chicas?- preguntó el rubio a sus dos compañeros que iban unos pasos por delante de él.

-Te lo he repetido cien veces, Uzumaki, Sakura quería hacer pruebas de sonido con Neji y las chicas y ha dicho que no nos necesitaba- dijo el Nara con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué nosotros no podíamos estar allí también- se volvió a quejar el rubio.

-Todos sabemos que tienes ganas de ver a Hinata, Naruto, pero Sakura me pidió un par de horas para hacer los últimos ajustes, y a ver quien dice que no- dijo el chico de la coleta mirando cansado a su amigo.

-Hmp...- Sasuke seguía sin decir nada y Naruto asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Hacía casi una semana que no veía a Hinata. Entre el hospital y la preparación de la fiesta apenas habían visto a Ino, y porque vivía con ellos, pero no sabían nada de las otras dos chicas, aunque según Ino, la pelirrosa las agotaba, demasiada energía en una mujer. "Se nota que no tiene novio" comentó la rubia mientras miraba de soslayo a Sasuke. Éste sólo enarcó una ceja y siguió comiendo como si nada. Naruto tuvo que reprimir la risa en esa ocasión. Había estado hablando con Ino, y la rubia le había hecho comprender el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke. Y ahora, cada vez que la pelirrosa era nombrada no podía evitar mirar a su amigo, todavía sin creer las palabras de la Yamanaka: "Sasuke está empezando a darse cuenta de los grandes cambios que Sakura ha experimentado, y le gustan demasiado, será divertido ver la cara que pondrá cuando se dé cuenta por sí mismo de lo que en realidad significa".

Naruto sonrió, le encantaría ver la cara del teme cuando se diese cuenta que él no era inmune de la influencia de Eros. La imagen de Hinata se formó en su mente y no pudo evitar ponerse serio: todavía no había aclarado nada de lo del beso, y con el paso del tiempo, las dudas acudían con más fuerza a su mente. ¿Debería pedirle consejo a Sakura-chan? Tampoco quería estar molestándola todo el día, además siempre estaba tan ocupada... quizá podría hablar con Ino, ella parecía ser una buena consejera como Sakura-chan, aunque ninguna tuviera experiencia real en el tema, pero ¿Quién la tenía?

-Hemos llegado- dijo Shikamaru. Las risas femeninas se oían con claridad a través de la puerta. Suspiró deseando que esa noche ya hubiese acabado, aquello iba a ser demasiado trabajo.

El rubio se adelantó y empujó la puerta, sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar. Una voz habló antes de que el rubio se pusiese a chillar.

-Venid a sentaros aquí- se oyó la tranquila voz de Neji. Los chicos se guiaron a tientas, palpando lo que pillaban a su paso- el que haya puesto una mano en mi pierna, le recomiendo que la quite.

"Así que era eso" pensó Naruto sentándose al lado del genio Hyuga. Sasuke tomó el segundo asiento y Shikamaru el último, que murmuraba algo de lo problemático que era estar allí si Sakura no había terminado.

Un foco iluminó el escenario que los chicos habían montado el día anterior, la silueta de espaldas a ellos era fácilmente reconocible por el exótico color de su cabellera. Enfundadas en unos vaqueros las caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, en un movimiento que unos ojos negros seguían con gran intensidad.

No me preguntes más por mí, si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta,

Desde el momento en que te vi, se a lo que voy,

Yo me propongo ser de ti, una víctima casi perfecta,

Yo me propongo ser de ti, un volcán o

El amor tal vez, es un mal común,

Y así cómo ves, estoy viva aún

Será cuestión de suerte y…

Creo que empiezo a entender (despacio, despacio comienzo a entender)

Nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer

(te siento, te siento, te siento estremecer)

tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción

(adentro, adentro te vas quedando)

y las mujeres somos las de la intuición.

Así, estoy dispuesta a todo.

…

Mientras la canción seguía, Sasuke miraba hipnotizado como la pelirrosa se movía, desprendiendo sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, la voz que se quebraba en suaves gemidos tan sugerente, los movimientos insinuantes, sí sólo pudiese tocarla aquello sería mejor que en sus sueños. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y sólo pudo apretarlas contra el pantalón, intentando reprimir cada uno de los impulsos que intentaban dominar su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo Sakura-chan…se ha vuelto tan…?- las palabras de Naruto murieron al ver algo rojo brillar en la oscuridad: el sharingan de Sasuke le observaba. El rubio sólo atisbó a taparse la cara, como si pudiera protegerse.

-Joder, creo que debería replantearme nuestra relación- dijo el Nara sin tapujos y con toda la intención. Notó el sharingan sobre él y no pudo evitar sonreír, consciente de lo que debía estar pasando el Uchiha, si fuese una rubia la que estuviese en el escenario cantando y moviéndose de esa manera, no creía poder mantener la sangre fría de Sasuke, aquel hombre debía ser realmente de hielo para poder retener sus hormonas bien atadas.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, deseando que el Nara sólo estuviese de broma, como llevaba haciendo desde que se había descubierto la otra noche. Porque, aunque no lo reconociese, sentía al Nara en ese aspecto muy superior a él: la forma de tratarla, la confianza del uno en el otro, pero, sobre todo, aquellos contactos que mantenían para aparentar una relación entre ellos… Dios, como lo odiaba, él quería ese lugar, lo sabía, desde aquella noche…se había dado cuenta de que no podía apartarla de su mente, y eso que ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver. No se dio cuenta de que el espectáculo había terminado hasta que la luz regresó.

-¿Qué tal ha sonado? ¿Sonaba ahogada?- preguntó Sakura con la respiración agitada a la pareja de la fiesta, al ver a los chicos frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- un leve sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. Una cosa eran las chicas y Neji, y otra muy distinta los tres chicos, sobretodo él. En la oscuridad le había parecido ver unos destellos rojizos, pero se había convencido de que era fruto de su imaginación, como tantas otras veces, pero ahora, viendo allí al portador del sharingan, dudaba de ello. ¿Por qué lo había activado?

- Hemos venido a la hora que nos dijiste, eres tú la que se ha retrasado- dijo el chico de la coleta tranquilo- el sonido bien, pero no creo que debas moverte así, te traerá problemas, luego no vengas llorando, ne? Sería problemático- se inclinó en la silla, en una postura todavía más desganada.

-Eso forma parte de mi función esta noche- dijo la pelirrosa- debo proteger a las invitadas de las perversiones de Kakashi y Jiraiya, se podría decir que soy el cebo.

-¿Estás loca?- fue lo primero que dijo el moreno de ojos negros. Sakura hizo una mueca dando a entender que exageraba.

-No es para tanto, Uchiha, soy una kunoichi, sé defenderme, y sino, para eso estáis vosotros, ¿no?- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase- es mejor que tengáis que proteger un objetivo, como mucho tres, que a las más de cien chicas que vendrán.

-¿También has metido en esto a Ino y Hinata?- el tono de Shikamaru había perdido la tranquilidad de momentos antes, una cosa era Sakura haciendo eso, pero Ino…

-Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo somos las mejores y más atractivas kunoichis de Konoha, exceptuando a Tenten, claro- dijo haciendo acto de presencia Yamanaka. Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron desorbitados, y no era para menos.

Las largas piernas de Ino empezaban en unas sandalias de estilo romano cuyas tiras se entrelazaban hasta terminar en sus rodillas, pero la fina piel no volvía a estar cubierta hasta toparse con una mini tableada negra, ajustada a las caderas, con una camisa de satén negro ajustada que dejaba a la vista el estómago y unas generosa visión de los atributos de la rubia.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, aquello era sin dudarlo un segundo mucho peor que lo de Sakura, aunque seguramente, si no hubiese hablado unos segundos antes, le hubiese costado reconocerla con esa larga cabellera negra y ondulada.

- Podéis cerrar la boca chicos- dijo Tenten riéndose ante la cara que tenían sus compañeros- Hinata-chan, puedes salir de detrás de Ino, Neji ha prometido que no intervendrá.

Hinata asomó la cabeza por detrás de la rubia y con cierta duda dio un paso al frente, dejando ver su menuda figura de voluptuosas formas.

-Hi…Hi…Hinata-balbuceó Naruto al ver a la chica de una manera tan…distinta. Un escalofrío le recorrió al notar una mano fuerte agarrar su hombro.

-Será mejor que no le pase nada a Hinata-sama, Uzumaki, sino te las verás conmigo- dijo el Hyuga con voz de ultratumba. Sakura suspiró mientras se metía al almacén para tomar la misma apariencia de sus amigas. Le había costado mucho hacer que Neji accediese a dejar a su prima en manos de Naruto sin desvelar el secreto de su excompañero. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por él, sólo esperaba que no la liase. Mientras, en el bar, Naruto tragó duro mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa que no expresaba ni la mínima parte de la alegría que sentía por dentro.

Aquello significaba que Naruto pasaría toda la noche cerca de ella. Intentó tirar de su falda para alargarla en un vano intento, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él la ponía tan nerviosa…a pesar de haberse hecho más fuerte y superar parte de su timidez, con Naruto toda su valentía desaparecía y se comportaba como cuando tenía doce años, sin poder evitarlo, y en esos momentos se odiaba a sí misma. "No puedo decir que lo siento, no voy a decir algo que no es cierto". Si eso fuese verdad, quizá él sintiese algo por ella, pero no…aquello era imposible. Contempló a Ino que hablaba con Tenten a su lado, tan segura de sí misma…no podía evitar envidiarla.

Desvió la vista hacia su nuevo compañero y socio, sin extrañarse de que no quitase el ojo de encima a la rubia, ella se sentía casi desnuda y en cambio Ino parecía cómoda.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad, ne?- susurró una voz femenina en el oído de Naruto mientras se colgaba de su brazo. El chico reconoció la voz de su excompañera y no pudo evitar enrojecer al notar a la kunoichi en una apariencia similar a sus compañeras rozando su cuerpo con el suyo en esa postura casual. Sus ojos jade resaltaban más al contraste de la negra cabellera. Las tres eran…espectaculares.

- No entiendo, Sakura-chan- notó como por su derecha su compañero se acercaba.

- Creo que es bastante obvio, dobe, Sakura lo ha arreglado para que te encargues de Hinata y así puedas hablar con ella a solas- dijo Sasuke apoyándose en una columna cercana. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. "Sólo son amigos, Sasuke", se repitió una vez más. Como si no fuese suficiente con Shikamaru, ahí estaba el dobe pegado a la pelirrosa. Y creía que el verla bailar había sido una tortura, ¿En serio pensaba pasearse así? Hizo crujir los nudillos, bien, él se ocuparía de que ningún desgraciado le pusiese un dedo encima. Ninguno. Estaba seguro que patearle el culo a su sensei y al pervertido de Jiraiya le ayudaría a descargar toda esa tensión acumulada, aunque no lo suficiente. Observó como ambos reían por algo que el dobe había dicho, estaba siendo realmente idiota al tener celos de un baka como Naruto.

- Ya es la hora- afirmó Shikamaru.

Tenten y Neji se dirigieron a la puerta para atender a la gente, mientras que los seis chicos se distribuían el trabajo. Fue entonces cuando Ino se fijo en el colgante que los tres llevaban al cuello. La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era una hoja, ahora, sin embargo, le parecía un corazón roto, ¿Cuál sería su verdadera forma? Si tan solo pudiese verlo más de cerca quizás le dijese algo más. Pero la rubia no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, la gente empezaba a entrar y ella se fue a esconder a las bambalinas con las otras dos chicas.

-Espero que todo vaya bien- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras localizaba la posición de su enemigo aquella noche. Como era de esperar, Jiraiya y Kakashi habían cogido una mesa en primera fila para ver el espectáculo- malditos pervertidos- dijo al observar como devoraban con la vista a cada mujer que entraba.

-Sakura-chan, no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Hinata sonrojada agachando la cabeza. La muchacha no sabía ya cómo ponerse para mostrar el menor espacio de piel posible.

-Piensa en Naruto- dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en su hombro- olvídate de las luces, de la gente…esta canción es para él.

-No creo que eso ayude mucho, Ino-cerda, más bien todo lo contrario-argumentó la pelirrosa, Ino sabía cómo se ponía Hinata con Naruto, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Creo que es mejor que lo afronte así a que piense que bailamos medio desnudas para esa manada de fieras, al fin y al cabo él es especial, ¿no?

-¿Y en quién pensarás tú, cerda?

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, frontuda?

-En realidad me da igual- vio cómo se hacía la oscuridad allí- es el momento, chicas.

Las tres se posicionaron en el escenario, con Sakura en el centro, Hinata a la izquierda e Ino a la derecha.

If you had the chance i know you surely would (Sakura) _si tuvieses la oportunidad sé que seguramente lo harías  
_and anytime i want it baby…i could (S) _y en cualquier momento lo deseo, nene…yo podría  
_said you never saw it comin', did ya dear? (S) _Dijiste que nunca lo viste venir, de verdad cariño?  
_but you can't run from everything you fear (Sakura pasando una mano por su cuerpo mientras guiñaba un ojo) _Pero no puedes huir de todo lo que temes _

hey don'tcha fall in love? (S, H, I cada una en una dirección moviéndose insinuante a su manera)  
_hey, no quieres enamorarte?  
_don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna  
fall in love with me (H, I haciendo un gesto con el dedo a los chicos del publico para que se acercasen)  
_no quieres, no quieres, no quieres enamorarte de mí?_ baby you won't die (S poniendo cara de niña inocente) _niño, no moriras  
_don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna  
fall in love (H, I) _no quieres, no quieres, no quieres enamorarte?_ why don't you put your precious pride aside (S acercándose a la 1ºfila) _por que no dejas tu preciado orgullo a un lado  
_don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna, don'tcha wanna  
fall in love with me (H, I) _no quieres, no quieres, no quieres enamorarte de mí?_ don'tcha wanna cuz u can't let your whole life pass you by (H sonrojada y haciendose la abandonada)  
_no quieres porque no puedes permitir desperdiciar toda tu vida  
_sure that you ain't had nothin' like this before (I pasando su mano por todo el contorno de su figura) _seguro que nunca has tenido nada como esto antes  
_you can't be the same if i give anymore (H sonriendo pasando un dedo por sus labios) _tu no puedes ser el mismo si yo te doy mas  
_i don't wanna waste none of your precious time (S altiva, orgullosa,bajando del escenario) _no quiero despediciar nada de tu preciado tiempo  
_but you won't have no choice but to be mine (S sentándose en la mesa de Kakashi y Jiraiya cruzando las piernas y echandose hacia atrás apoyada en una mano) _pero no tendras otra oportunidad para ser mío  
_baby don'tcha wanna lay it on the line? (S dibujando una linea con el dedo en la mesa entre los senseis y ella) _Chico no quieres conectar la linea?  
_chorus (H, I)  
you can't put nothin' before your pride (S apoyada en la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia los hombres y ofreciéndoles unas bonitas vistas) _Tu no puedes poner nada delante de tu orgullo  
_i said nothing, nothing (I) _Dije nada,nada  
_but baby what i give (H) _Pero chico, lo que te doy  
_you could lay your pride aside(S) _Podrías dejar tu orgullo a un lado  
_baby don'tcha wanna fall in love with me? (H, I) _Niño, no quieres enamorarte de mi?  
_cuz we could take it all night and i'll make ya see (S dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por toda la longitud de su pierna) _Podríamos tomarnos toda la noche y te haría ver  
_baby let me know (S posando ese dedo en sus labios) _Chico, dejame saber  
_don'tcha wanna fall?(S con una sonrisa pícara) _No quieres caer?  
_baby don'tcha wanna fall in love with me? (H, I, S las tres guiñando un ojo al publico en pose sensual) _Chico, no quieres enamorate de mi?_

Las luces se apagaron y las chicas sonrieron en las tinieblas, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, unos pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por unas manos ansiosas.

-Se ve, pero no se toca- dijo Sakura en un susurro aprisionando la mano del sannin. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por unos segundos el rostro del peliblanco.

-Sakura, eres tan mala conmigo…- dijo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Vosotros…-los dos hombres se giraron ante el imperativo de aquella voz, no extrañándose de encontrar ahí al portador del sharingan- no hagais nada inconveniente.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, tú siempre tan serio…- dijo el peliplateado agitando la cabeza- esto es una fiesta, que a ti no te gusten las mujeres no significa…

-Creo que de eso ya hablamos la última vez, sensei- dijo tomando a la chica del brazo- pero me parece ridículo su comportamiento, deberían comportarse.

-No todos somos tan duros como tú, Uchiha, ¿Has visto que cuerpo?- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Sakura- estoy seguro que tú ya lo has probado, ¿eh? Por eso no la sueltas.

-Nosotros no somos celosos, nos la podrías dejar un ratito- dijo su sensei sonriendo con su único ojo visible, era divertido como la vena en la frente del Uchiha estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Y qué si fuera así?- dijo la pelirrosa cortando la conversación y acercándose más a Sasuke mientras los tres presentes la miraban sorprendidos- eso no significa que no podáis mirar- dijo guiñándoles un ojo mientras arrastraba a Sasuke con ella. Se había dado asco hasta ella misma, pero así eran ellos, se rió, con el tiempo había aprendido a jugar a ese estúpido juego.

Sólo entonces, lejos de ellos y llegando a la barra, se dio cuenta que seguía cogida del brazo del moreno. Su pulso se aceleró involuntariamente, pero lo soltó poco a poco, para que él no se diese cuenta de su estado. Había actuado por impulso, de una manera similar a como actuaba con Shikamaru, pero había una clara diferencia: no era Shikamaru.

-Mmm…gomen-dijo frotándose la cabeza como una chiquilla traviesa mientras sacaba la lengua, intentando hacerse la desentendida. Observó al moreno que miraba hacia otro lado.

-No pasa nada-dijo el moreno- Es lo que haces con Shikamaru… ¿no?

-Sí, ha sido un acto reflejo- se sorprendió al percibir una sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha, ¿Aquello le resultaba divertido?

-Eso es… ¿Qué somos amigos?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Asi que era eso. La pelirrosa empezó a comprender un poco.

-No tientes a la suerte, Uchiha- dijo la chica dándole la espalda para acercarse a las chicas. Bueno, aquello había sido un avance. Siguió con sus ojos el movimiento de las piernas de la chica. No pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía el Nara, ¿Qué demonios veía en la escandalosa de Ino?

-Sasuke, deja de hacer escenitas de celos y ayúdanos con la barra- sí, ese era el Nara y sus amables insinuaciones. Oyó la risa ahogada del dobe, lo que faltaba.

-Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo- dijo el moreno tomando un papel de pedidos.

-Cuéntaselo a alguien que se lo crea- dijo el de la coleta dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Hmp…

-----------------------------------------------------------_  
_

-Ha sido horrible- dijo una muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Yo creo que les ha gustado-afirmó la rubia volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa que se acercaba a ellas- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

-¿Tú crees?- dijo la pelirrosa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si Sasuke-kun no llega a aparecer te hubiesen comido viva- una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro- ¿O es que al que querías provocar era a él?

La Haruno no se esperaba esa pregunta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse para después fruncir el ceño.

-No es eso-dijo mirándola seriamente- a mi no me interesa Uchiha para nada.

-Pues quien lo diría- siguió la rubia- ¿Por qué te has colgado de su brazo si no te interesa? ¿Y esas sonrisas y miraditas cuando estabais en la barra? ¿A quién intentáis engañar? Se os nota a leguas.

-¿Tanto como a ti que no dejabas de insinuarte a Shikamaru desde el escenario?- contestó enrabietada, haciendo desparecer la sonrisa de Ino.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo aumentando su tono de voz.

-Sí, claro, por eso cada vez que está no paras de mirarle como tonta, ¿verdad?-la miró acercando su rostro-¿Tanto te cuesta reconocer que te gusta? ¿Tienes miedo de que ya no sienta lo mismo por ti?- la sorpresa se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Yamanaka, primero porque la pelirrosa había dado en el clavo y segundo porque sabía lo que pasó con Shikamaru hacía años, pero claro, ahora Sakura era su mejor amiga- Te lo merecerías por elegir a Sasuke antes que a él, Shikamaru…

-Lo sé-le cortó la rubia con la mirada apagada- pero tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderme, Sakura, cuando estás enamorada, sobre todo de alguien como Sasuke…-dijo mirando hacia la barra- es difícil no comparar y Shikamaru…en aquel momento ni siquiera me lo había planteado, era una cría, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si Naruto te llega a decir lo que sentía por ti?

-¿Naruto? ¿Por mí?- preguntó la ojijade sin entender-Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos, nada más.

-Parece que Naruto no es el único tonto, Hinata siempre fue muy evidente, pero Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás ¿O me vas a decir que no sabías que estaba enamorado de ti?

-No lo sabía- afirmó incrédula-siempre pensé que era una de sus bromas, nunca le tomé en serio.

-Porque era tu amigo, ¿no? Es lo mismo que me pasó a mí, nunca había visto a Shikamaru de esa manera…-hizo una leve pausa para murmurar-hasta que regresé.

-Ha cambiado-dijo Sakura mirando al chico que sonreía mientras servía unas copas- el tiempo nos cambia a todos.

-¿Y los sentimientos? ¿También cambian?- preguntó la rubia.

-Puede-suspiró, mientras por unos segundos sus ojos se deslizaron para encontrarse con unos azabaches, volvió a mirar a su amiga- eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él,¿verdad Hinata?-en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña Hyuga había desaparecido-¿Dónde está?

-Quizá le haya sentado mal lo que dije de Naruto-dijo la rubia buscándola entre la gente.

-No creo, es mas que obvio los actuales intereses de Naruto, incluso para ella…- pero no pudo continuar, sus ojos y los de Ino se abrieron atónitos al ver a Hinata sola en el escenario.

-Esta canción…es para una persona…-el rubio alzó la cabeza hacia el escenario al oír aquella suave voz, las mejillas de la chica estaban totalmente rojas, cerró los ojos para tomar fuerza y decir lo que quería- que es muy importante…para mí…estuvo lejos…pero volvió…y que…no se arrepintió de …de lo que pasó…un día de lluvia- su tono bajo, y como un susurro llegó hasta los oídos de Naruto aquellas maravillosas palabras-yo tampoco me arrepiento-dijo buscando los ojos aguamarina que la observaban embobados.

La luz volvió a bajar, y el Uzumaki maldijo por lo bajo por la interrupción de aquel momento, un foco iluminó a la chica que se había sentado en una de las sillas altas de la barra.

Un, dos, tres, cierro los ojos esperando que al abrirlos ya no estés

(la chica cierra los ojos y hace que cuenta con los dedos)

Un, dos, tres te has marchado y lo logré, no te besé

(los abre y sonríe)

Un, dos, tres vuelvo a cerrarte ahora que ya no estás

a quién le importa que me ponga a imaginar,

(se apoya en los brazos con la carita entre las manos, cierra los ojos)

tú y yo ahora te llevaré a un lugar

donde el mundo quede lejos y yo te pueda besar

(lleva un dedo a sus labios)

tengo mil razones más para olvidarte que para esperarte

(se levanta de la silla y comienza a andar)

tengo mil motivos más para mirar atrás y no adelante

(llega hasta Naruto y baja la mirada, pero su voz continua)

pero ahora que te tengo aquí se me ocurren mil sitios donde amarte

y aunque no pueda se así cierro los ojos y…

(cierra los ojos y cuenta con los dedos)

Un, dos, tres…. Un, dos..tres

Un, dos, tres cierro los ojos y ahora sí, vuelves a estar aquí

(abre los ojos y mira al chico)

Un, dos, tres y que difícil luego abrir, desvaneces y no me olvido de ti

(acaricia su mejilla dulcemente)

Un, dos, tres que yo lo entiendo pero explícale a mi boca que no avance que hoy no toca

(dice posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio)

tú y yo ahora te llevaré a un lugar donde el mundo quede lejos y yo te pueda besar

(acerca su cara a la de él, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios)

tengo mil razones más para olvidarte que para esperarte

(notaba su aliento, sus piernas temblaban)

tengo mil motivos más para mirar atrás y no adelante

(los ojos aguamarina no se apartaban de los suyos, tan intensos)

pero ahora que te tengo aquí se me ocurren mil formas de besarte

y aunque no pueda se así cierro los ojos y…

(cierra los ojos)

Un, dos, tres…. Un, dos, tres…

y voy despacio muy lentamente,

me voy enganchando a tu cuerpo desde fuera para adentro

(lentamente abraza al chico, recostando su cabeza en su pecho)

y un dos tres….Un, dos…. tres

(da golpes en el pecho de él, pudiendo oír su acelerado corazón, pidiéndole paso, unos brazos la abrazan)

La luz vuelve a desaparecer.

-Salgamos de aquí-susurró Naruto. Con un ágil movimiento la tomó en brazos y la sacó por una ventana, huyendo de allí antes de que la luz volviese.

-No me …-dijo Ino.

-Lo puedo creer-terminó Sakura. La luz había vuelto. Notó los pasos acelerados pararse a su lado.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-añadió el Uchiha. Los cuatro se miraron, sabiendo lo que significaba.

-Genial, más trabajo para los demás-dijo Ino.

-Qué problemático.

-Esperemos que el dobe no la cague-dijo Sasuke. Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de los cuatro, conociendo a Naruto, aquello era muy probable.

-------------------------------------------------

Pegada a su pecho, Hinata notaba la brisa fresca de la noche en aquella carrera. Oía los latidos acelerados del pecho de Naruto, y se abrazó con más fuerza, aspirando el varonil aroma. Se sentía bien, extrañamente tranquila, como si ese fuese su lugar.

La marcha paró de repente y notó como sus piernas caían hasta tocar el suelo. Sacó la cabeza del pecho del chico y se maravilló al observar el reflejo de la luna en el lago, no estaba llena, pero lucía pálida y brillante, iluminando a ambos.

-Hinata-se atrevió a decir el rubio-esa canción…lo del otro día…yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada, me…me conformo con que estés aquí-dijo ella apartando la mirada del lago, sonriéndole con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo…cuando te volviste tan bonita?-dijo alargando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica, esta ante el contacto cerró los ojos, disfrutando de tan dulce caricia. El silencio volvió a envolverlos, un silencio que mostraba lo suficiente de ellos: el cariño de él, la aceptación de ella. Pero Naruto quería más, y dio un paso para abrazarla y volver a sentirla entre sus brazos. Tan pequeña, tan dulce…-nunca me di cuenta…he estado pensando, y desde el inicio, tú estuviste ahí, solo…que no te vi- Hinata se agitó un poco, y notó las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos, de nuevo, como hacía años, siempre se sintió ignorada por él, y aquel recuerdo seguía doliendo- pero ahora, no paro de verte, aunque no estés, mi mente no deja de verte y creo q es…porque te has grabado aquí-dijo separándola un poco y depositando una mano sobre el corazón.

-Yo…-no sabía qué decir, no lograba entenderle, no podía creer sus palabras, sus gestos, su imaginación debía gastarle una broma, sólo era un sueño, otro estúpido sueño. Una solitaria lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos, siendo atrapada por la mano que momentos antes se posaba sobre el corazón de Naruto.

-No…no quiero que sufras…ya te hice demasiado daño-con la otra mano sujetó la delicada cara- ahora, he hecho una promesa, hacerte feliz.

-¿Una promesa?-preguntó la peliazul cogiendo el dije con fuerza. La promesa. No había pensado en ella.

-Hable con Sakura-chan…ella me dio el valor- el corazón de Hinata se sobresaltó, ¿Sakura ya lo sabía? ¿Desde cuando?- solo me pidió que te hiciese feliz y que nunca te hiciese daño…pero yo…no podría…-miró de reojo el lago al notar como sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, Hinata notó el alivio en su corazón, se quitó la peluca y la dejó caer, Naruto volvió mirarla- te quiero.

Los labios del rubio robaron los de Hinata con pasión, mientras esta intentaba procesar en su mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Lloró, lloró de felicidad mientras envolvía el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos y profundizaba más en el beso, para romperlo de nuevo. Sin separarse apoyó la frente sobre la de él y mirándole a los ojos sonrió.

-Te quiero, Naruto-kun-el chico sonrió y empezó a besar las lágrimas que resbalaban por la cara de la peliazul, siguiendo su lento recorrido con sus labios, y aspirando el suave aroma a jazmín que emanaban los cabellos de Hinata. Se detuvo en su cuello, hundiéndose en él- Naruto-kun…

-Nani?-preguntó él sin moverse un milímetro.

-¿Quieres que…nos tumbemos?-preguntó la chica, sus piernas estaban cansadas, se había levantado muy temprano para ir al hospital y las experiencias de momentos antes, habían vuelto sus piernas mantequilla. Naruto levanto la cabeza de golpe asombrado y la miró fijamente.

-¿Tú y…yo?-dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Claro, lo siento, pero me siento cansada-dijo sentándose en la hierba-pero si tú no…

No terminó la frase que Naruto ya estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado. Ella se echó a reír. El chico se había sentado en una zona embarrada y tenía una gran mancha amarronada en su pantalón.

-¡Mierda!-masculló.

-Déjalo secar, así será mas fácil de quitar- dijo ella conteniendo la risa, no había duda, ese era Naruto, su Naruto. Una duda cruzó su mente- ¿Desde cuando?

Naruto la miró confundido y luego pareció entender.

-Creo que desde que llegué-el chico se sentó más cerca de ella- pero no lo sé, nunca…me había sentido así…siento, que perdí todo ese tiempo…no te dije nada cuando me fui, no os dijimos nada en todos esos años…entonces cuando llegamos parecíais tan distantes…-Hinata se mordió el labio, por unos segundos se vio tentada a contarle todo, lo que sufrió cuando Hiashi la expulsó del clan Hyuga, cuando su propia hermana la dejó inconsciente en un combate a muerte, lo que lloró al saber que él estuvo a punto de morir…la promesa que la había unido a sus amigos y que había roto- solo tú te mostrabas amable…pero pensándolo mucho, nos lo merecíamos, sólo hago sufrir a aquellos que me quieren…

Hinata calló sus palabras con un beso. Un beso que cobró intensidad cuando Naruto empezó a reaccionar. El tiempo pasaba y sus cuerpos fueron cayendo lentamente sobre la arena, abrazados. Naruto notaba el calor quemar su interior, notaba el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él, el pecho de la chica contra él…pero no estaba seguro…Hinata…no quería ofenderla, ella era importante para él. Aventuró una de sus manos a su pierna derecha, notó el respingo que dio la chica al sentirle, pero también notó que no le rechazaba. La suave piel se sentía cálida bajo sus manos, notó como se erizaba.

-Naruto-kun…-murmuró Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento, si quieres no lo hago, yo…-se intentó apartar, pero los delicados brazos de la chica se lo impidieron.

-Yo…siempre te he querido, Naruto-kun…sé que no me harás daño-sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco más y cerró los ojos- si es contigo estará bien, solo, no me hagas daño, por favor…-dijo acercándolo y besando sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

Naruto se sintió confuso, ella…ella quería…no se le había pasado por la cabeza, bueno sí alguna vez, bueno muchas veces, pero no creía que ella quisiese…deslizó sus labios por su cuello, hasta el escote que revelaba su camisa, mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas, acariciándolas dulcemente, como si fuera de porcelana. Temía no poder controlarse. Miró la camisa, y se puso nervioso, ¿Debía quitársela? Sus manos temblorosas se posaron sobre el primer botón, sudaba, y sus manos no atinaban a quitar aquel estúpido botón, sin quererlo lo rompió, revelando la ropa interior de la chica. Tragó duro, mientras notaba como su entrepierna empezaba a reaccionar ante aquella visión. Notó unas pequeñas manos sobre las suyas.

-Todo está bien, Naruto-kun, ¿Estás…nervioso?-el chico hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- yo también…lo haremos juntos…así será más fácil-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de desabrochar los botones y se quitaba la camisa lentamente. El la imitó, quitándose su camiseta negra con un rápido movimiento, para luego quedarse observando a la chica que le sonreía debajo de él.

Acercó una mano a uno de sus pechos, hasta que se apoderó de él con toda su mano, Hinata no pudo evitar gemir al notarle.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó el preocupado.

-No, está bien- dijo ella posando una mano sobre la mano ocupada de Naruto-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que me lo quite?- el chico se mordió un labio y afirmó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para darle un poco de intimidad a ella, al abrirlos el sujetador estaba abandonado sobre la camisa y ella cubría sus pechos con los brazos- me da vergüenza-dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-No pasa nada-dijo él pasando una mano por sus cabellos, se inclinó hacia ella, mientras poco a poco apartaba los brazos de ella con cuidado, un escalofrío le recorrió al notar los pezones de la chica contra su pecho- Iremos poco a poco, no hay prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo sonriendo con su rostro rozando al de ella.

Cogió una flor de lis de las que le rodeaban, y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la chica con ella, ella se reía tímidamente, al suave contacto de los pétalos. Él deseaba tocarla, pero sabía que no era el momento, ya habría muchos momentos. Hizo resbalar la flor por su cuello y poco a poco se fue echando a un lado, el cuerpo de Hinata se iluminó con la luz de la luna, delimitando la blanca piel, en unos redondeados pechos de aureolas rosáceas que se movían al compás de la respiración de su dueña. Él dejaba que la flor acariciase cada centímetro de piel, trazando círculos concéntricos alrededor de los pechos hasta llegar a sus pezones. El cuerpo de la chica se estremecía, mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos. Naruto no podía apartar la vista de la perfección de su cuerpo, hipnotizado. Dejó que la flor siguiese su camino rozando su vientre, mientras él se apoderaba con los labios de los pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, con ternura y deseo, deseo que aumentaba ante el incremento del sonido de los gemidos de la chica.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo lamiendo, besando, mordiendo…ni cuando se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Hinata notó la presión que el miembro de Naruto ejercía contra sus caderas. Ella no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan bien, aquellas caricias, nunca antes había sentido nada así, solo se dejaba llevar, era tan agradable… ¿Y él? ¿Qué debía hacer? Gimió más alto al notar los dientes del rubio sobre su pezón izquierdo, mientras arqueaba la espalda. Las manos del rubio estaban en sus muslos, muy cerca de su intimidad, haciendo pequeños círculos hasta sus ingles. Involuntariamente abrió las piernas, y las manos del chico se posaron sobre su intimidad.

-Naruto-kun-gimió de nuevo. El chico estaba fuera de sí, el calor le quemaba…y ella no paraba de repetir su nombre, le estaba volviendo loco. Se quitó los pantalones y subió la falda de la chica, los dos en ropa interior. La chica se contraía y relajaba a cada caricia, él podía notar como su ropa interior estaba empapada. Pensó en adentrarse debajo de su ropa, pero ella tampoco sabía y debía enseñarle, cogió una de las manos de ella y la puso sobre su bóxer, ella le miró con los ojos nublados y el sintió que no aguantaría mucho- ¿Qué…qué quieres que haga Naruto-kun?-dijo ella notando su miembro bajo el bóxer, ¿él quería que le tocase? Se puso nerviosa, temía hacerlo mal…ella empezó a mover su mano y él apartó la goma del bóxer para darle paso, no pudo evitar gemir al notar su mano sobre él. Ella por unos momentos se asustó temiendo que le hubiese hecho daño, pero al ver el rostro del chico se dio cuenta que el gemido no era de dolor.

-Cógela, y mueve tu mano arriba y abajo, no es difícil, aunque si no quieres…-la pequeña Hyuga le besó mientras empezaba a hacer lo que él le había dicho, el chico empezó a gemir contra su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hinata le miró, parecía realmente concentrado, ¿Ella ponía la misma cara? Entonces notó como la mano del chico había tomado movimiento y se adentraba del mismo modo que ella había hecho. Su dedo se paseaba suavemente, produciendo suaves olas de placer en ella. Los gemidos de ambos fueron acelerando.

-Más…más rápido-dijo el de forma ahogada. La chica aumentó sus movimientos y el también, concentrándose en aquel pequeño punto que parecía ser el punto más delicado de la chica.

-Hinata…-dijo en un gemido ahogado mientras que la chica notaba como se mojaba su mano con un líquido caliente. El chico cayó relajado sobre la hierba, intentando recuperar la respiración, pero sin apartar la mano de ella. Sus movimientos siguieron, mientras el placer llegaba en olas cada vez más intensas, llegando al culmen con movimientos espásmicos de todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se relajó y cayó sobre él. Él besó su cabeza.

-¿No querías…?-dijo ella en un susurro.

-No hace falta, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso-volvió a repetir mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruto-kun-dijo refugiándose en sus brazos.

Abrazados, mientras la brisa fresca de la noche acariciaba sus cuerpos aun calientes, observaban el reflejo de la luna en el lago, el único testigo mudo de su primera noche juntos. Sonrieron, sabiendo que la luna volvería a ser testigo de muchas noches como esa. Un brillo plateado llegó desde las ropas de la chica, si alguien lo hubiese mirado habría podido leer la N y la H, como las primeras de las seis letras.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de más de un mes…por fin aparecí. Lo sé, lo sé soy una maldita por tener a todos así, pero es que estaba en blanco y sin ganas de escribir, últimamente ando un poco falta de inspiración…pero prometí a una amiga que lo tendría para el puente, un par de días más no cuentan, no? Bueno, espero que os guste, como siempre no me he quedado muy conforme, pero he cumplido una de las peticiones que me hicisteis: lemon en el baño. Si lo leeis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad, eh? Yo ya os lo he advertido.

Hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!!!

La contestación a las reviews en el siguiente cap, que no tengo ni idea de cuando será ni de qué pasara…soy un desastre.

_**CAPITULO 9: LA VERDAD, LA I Y LA S**_

Sasuke miró por décima vez la puerta desde la última media hora que llevaba tras la barra. Debía resignarse: el dobe no volvería, al menos no esa noche.

¿Quién iba a decirle que el tonto de Naruto podía tener tanta suerte? Hinata le había esperado después de tantos años, después de haber sido ignorada… su mirada vagó hasta su excompañera que organizaba los vasos a su lado, sin poder evitar que su sangre comenzase a hervir como le llevaba pasando toda la noche. Parecía tan tranquila, tan cómoda…

¿Cuándo había dejado de quererle? Ni una mirada, ni una súplica, ni un Sasuke-kun…mierda, necesitaba al dobe, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar antes de explotar. Volvió a mirar la puerta.

-Olvídate, no va a regresar-dijo la kunoichi a su lado.

-Parece que al final no la ha fastidiado, ¿no?-dijo el moreno con una ceja enarcada.

-No-sonrió la pelirrosa- parece que al final Naruto es el más maduro de todos nosotros.

-¿Maduro?-preguntó el Uchiha sin entender.

-Ha hablado con claridad, sabe lo que quiere y ha ido a por ello…-desvió la mirada del moreno-¿Podrías tú hacer lo mismo?-calló por unos segundos-porque yo no.

Sasuke se sintió perdido. Por unos momentos pensó que las palabras de la pelirrosa eran una de esas sutiles indirectas femeninas y se había dado cuenta de sus intereses, pero con sus últimas palabras se dio cuenta de que hablaba consigo misma en voz alta.

-¿No sabes lo que quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar. La pregunta era íntima pero el ambiente se había vuelto lo suficientemente cálido para hacerlo y quería saber que se ocultaba en el interior de aquella mujer que ahora resultaba desconocida para él.

-Es difícil saber lo que quieres cuando has dejado de creer en todo lo que valía la pena- dijo la chica secando los pocos vasos que quedaban. El silencio volvió entre ellos, pero no de manera incómoda, sino como que sin palabras, ambos se entendiesen. Ambos vacíos, sin ilusiones.

Sasuke volvió a tener la impresión de que había una pequeña brecha en la muralla de su excompañera, y que poco a poco podía saber más de su interior a través de ella.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un funeral?-dijo la alegre voz de la rubia a su lado. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La pelirrosa sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

-Ino-cerda, ¿No estabas entretenida persiguiendo a Shika por toda la fiesta? No te puedo perder de vista un momento, pervertida-dijo burlona a su amiga. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que fue rápidamente borrada al ver la mirada amenazante de Ino.

-Frontuda, deja de inventarte cosas-dijo echando hacia atrás su ahora larga melena negra- sólo que tú estás vagueando aquí en la barra y yo tengo que echarle una mano.

-Ya, echarle una mano…-dijo la pelirrosa en tono jocoso- ¿lo que querrás no es ponerle las manos encima?

La cara de la rubia se tiñó de un rojo violento mientras se hacía la indignada. Para su mala suerte en ese mismo momento llegó el Nara.

-Tsk, tu sensei es realmente problemática- dijo tomando un botellín de agua, bebió con ansia, haciendo que parte del agua mojase su ya sudada camiseta. Ino no podía apartar la mirada. Sakura pensaba en qué hacía falta para que uno de esos dos diese el paso- ya es la cuarta botella de la noche.

Los cuatro miraron a la Hokage que brindaba una y otra vez por los novios bajo la mirada avergonzada de Shizune y la lasciva de Jiraiya, ya que la parte superior de su ropa se había descolocado.

-Sasuke, ¿Podrías ir a controlar a Tsunade-sama y de paso vigilar a Jiraiya?- pidió Sakura cruzando sus ojos jade con los negros Uchiha.

-Hmp-masculló el chico, dejó lo que estaba organizando y se fue hasta la mesa donde Tsunade lo cogió y lo sentó con ella.

-Le tienes bien controlado, ¿Eh?-dijo el Nara apoyándose en la barra y poniéndose a su altura.

-Hmp…-dijo la pelirrosa sin contestar. Se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba siendo algo más amable con ella, incluso diría que se preocupaba por ella…pero eso, viniendo de Sasuke, era imposible- no sé, yo no noto nada-mintió.

Shikamaru sonrió ante la evasiva de su compañera: así que ella no se había dado cuenta. El Uchiha parecía llevarlo todo bastante controlado y era difícil, realmente difícil…pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían sin pudores las largas piernas de la rubia. Si el Uchiha sentía lo que él sentía…subió su mirada recorriendo cada una de sus curvas, notando como su cuerpo se tensaba, expectante, ansioso…respiró pesadamente, si no dejaba de mirarla tendría problemas. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Fuese donde fuese, mirase donde mirase, allí estaba ella. Empezaba a creer que nada de todo aquello era casualidad, había notado que los ojos azules le miraban de una manera diferente…pero era incapaz de clasificar lo que veía en ellos. Observó las mejillas ruborizadas en contraste con su clara piel, y como miraba el suelo ensimismada.

De repente alzó la mirada, tal vez había notado que él la miraba. Sus ojos temblaron, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más mientras mordía su labio inferior…nerviosa, parecía nerviosa, tan frágil…volvió a apartar la mirada mientras empezaba a jugar con los bordes de su camisa.

-No deberías ser tan obvio, la pones nerviosa-murmuró Sakura de manera sólo audible para ellos. El chico volvió sus ojos marrones hacia ella.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabe lo que pretendes-dijo ella jugando con el colgante tan conocido para ellos.

-Pero…

-Y tiene miedo, a que si hace algo, tú también le hagas daño-dijo aún más bajo. El chico la miró sin entender, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados…quizá ella… la rubia seguía sin mirarle…quizá ella…

-Ella…-preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Sí-dijo la chica de ojos jade- la pregunta es si tú…

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo-contestó avergonzado. La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa triste. Él sería el segundo en caer. Sólo quedaba ella. La promesa se había roto. Volvió a tocar el dije, pero esta vez no le dijo nada. Sola. Porque cada una de las letras en el labradas se iban borrando, pero sabía que la suya se quedaría ahí…

-Ino-llamó la pelirrosa, la rubia se volteó hacia ellos, dejando atrás el sin fin de pensamientos que la bombardeaban en aquellos momentos y los contempló dudosa, notando algo extraño en todo aquello- ¿Te importaría cubrirme con la siguiente canción? No me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la Yamanaka- ¿Quieres ir a casa a descansar?

-No es necesario, con quedarme aquí quieta un rato será suficiente, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

-Esta bien- dijo la rubia tomando el papel que marcaba el guión de la fiesta para saber cuál era la siguiente canción, suspiró fuerte- ¿crees que…?

-Tranquila, Shikamaru te ayudará- notó la mirada asombrada de ambos, pero no le importó. Era una pequeña ayuda, con aquellas palabras, quizá aquellos dos tontos entendiesen…Les vio alejarse y se sintió realmente cansada, como si la mentira se hubiese vuelto contra ella.

Hinata y Naruto. Shikamaru e Ino. Sasuke. Ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el moreno que escuchaba atento cada palabra que decía su sensei, ¿De qué estarían hablando? La cara del chico era seria…sintió la punzada en la boca del estómago, la misma sensación que experimentaba desde los doce años cada vez que él estaba cerca. Pensó que con el tiempo, que con el dolor, todo cambiaría…y allí estaba, tan estúpida como el primer día. Bueno, quizá no tanto, ahora no tenía esperanzas. Sabía que él nunca querría estar con ella, y aunque quisiese, ella nunca accedería. No era por orgullo, ni por todo el daño que él le había hecho…era porque había decidido que no quería todo aquello. Puede que su estúpido corazón le siguiese traicionando después de tantos años, pero sabía lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y no era un hombre frío, desagradable y autosuficiente. Después de lo que había pasado, había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas y en la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños y ser feliz. Cuando estuvo muerta, creía que sería feliz por haberlos salvado, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaría viva para comprobarlo y aquello la mató por dentro, haciéndola aprender una dura lección: la felicidad no existía, todo deseo, al verse saciado, no llena, si no que te hace ver todo lo que se ha perdido para lograrlo. Vacío. Comprendía al Uchiha, seguramente le comprendía mejor que cualquier persona, lo había comprobado unos minutos antes en ese silencio compartido.

-Sasuke-kun…-se atrevió a murmurar. Estaba sola entre toda aquella gente. Nadie la oiría. Decidió permitirse unos segundos de debilidad mientras una de sus manos en su mejilla ocultaba una solitaria lágrima.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke no podía creer que con tan sólo una palabra él hiciese lo que ella pedía. Vio la mesa de la Hokage y suspiró con resignación, mientras se preguntaba si algún día repetiría aquella escena pero con el Uzumaki en el lugar de la rubia.

-Uchiha-gritó la rubia- ven a brindar conmigo.

El chico se sentó en silencio, sin cambiar su expresión. Le costaba creer que aquella mujer fuese la máxima autoridad de Konoha… a qué punto había llegado su pueblo…

-No debería, no debería brindar contigo, no…-la mujer vació de nuevo su copa- casi te la llevaste.

Sasuke recobró el interés en las palabras de la rubia.

-Mi niña…yo no quería…pero tuve que hacerlo…-farfullaba la mujer, su semblante serio, sus ojos vidriosos.

¿Debía hablar? Su niña…esa debía ser Sakura, ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que habían visto aquella noche? Los gritos, la pesadilla…quería saber, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

-El sello es por su bien…si ella volviese a hacerlo…no volvería…

¿Un sello? ¿Tsunade había sellado a Sakura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no tenía que repetir? Decidió hablar.

-Estoy seguro que es por su bien, Sakura lo sabe, sabe que no puede volver a hacerlo…

Los labios de la rubia se comprimieron con rabia, mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! Si Naruto y tú no hubieseis sido tan estúpidos, si hubieseis esperado los refuerzos…nada de eso hubiera ocurrido- su tono volvió a suavizarse, pero apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Sasuke entendió de qué hablaba: la batalla contra Orochimaru e Itachi. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Naruto no había tenido la culpa, la culpa era completamente suya, el rubio solo le había apoyado como el amigo incondicional que era. Su ira le había llevado a actuar sin estrategia, sin pensar, dejando atrás sus conocimientos ninjas, comportándose como un animal. Aquello había terminado con tanto Naruto como él al borde de la muerte, y era algo que nunca podría perdonarse. Si no hubiese sido por aquella medicina que Ino les había dado…recordaba poco de aquellos días, el color verde de la medicina, la calidez que inundó su cuerpo…

-Lo sé, siento haber desobedecido las órdenes.

-¡Las órdenes me importan una mierda! ¡Sakura estuvo muerta más de tres minutos y en coma un mes! ¡Un mes! Pudo tener daños irreversibles en su cerebro…-la voz volvió a quebrarse, pero el Uchiha era incapaz de hablar, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y dolor, aun en estado de shock sólo pudo murmurar…

-Muerta- sus ojos seguían mirando el vacío. Sakura…podía ver con tanta claridad su sonrisa en su mente, su energía, sus ojos jade brillando de alegría…muerta…coma…las palabras se perdían sin sentido por su mente. No, todo era mentira, aquello no había pasado, Sakura estaba allí, aquello debía ser una divagación de la vieja producida por el sake.

- Nunca debí hablarle de aquella técnica, nunca sospeché que la había estado estudiando a escondidas…una técnica prohibida…que estéis los tres vivos es un milagro- junto sus manos y cerró los ojos, parecía cansada- un milagro que ella pudiese salvaros a los dos con su chakra vital, un milagro que ella reviviese sin nada de chakra en su cuerpo…

Sasuke seguía en silencio. Notaba la boca seca y su respiración acelerada. Su mente intentaba negar la evidencia, una realidad que era demasiado dura de asimilar.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No podéis moriros, no podéis dejarme sola!" aquellas palabras eran para ellos, para él…" ¿Ellos...? ¿Ellos están...vivos?" La pregunta nada más despertarse, ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de pensar que para ella ya no significaban nada? Ella era la única que siempre había mantenido el equipo, ellos eran los que la habían traicionado. La habían dejado sola, y no solo eso… la habían llevado al borde de la muerte… Sakura…dirigió la mirada a la barra, donde la joven estaba ligeramente apoyada en la madera metida en sus pensamientos. Les había salvado, aquella chica, a la que siempre había llamado débil, molesta…era la que le había dado una nueva oportunidad, la que le había devuelto a la vida, no había dudado en sacrificarse por ellos…era…la más fuerte de los tres.

-Gracias-murmuró. Tsunade le miró sin entender. Siguió la mirada del chico hasta su pupila. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha no sabía nada y que no debía haberle contado todo aquello… Sakura se molestaría.

Vio al moreno perderse en dirección a la barra antes de que las luces bajasen su intensidad. Si le decía a Sakura que lo sabía todo, la chica se enfadaría con ella. Engulló otro vaso de su preciado sake. Algún día debían enterarse de ello…de que su pequeña niña había muerto aquel día…y que aquel día había nacido esa maravillosa mujer.

-----------------------------------------------

Ino caminaba nerviosa seguida por el monumental muchacho, y eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Mientras releía por última vez la letra de la canción que estaba a punto de cantar, su atención se volvió a dirigir al castaño. ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa? Era algo que le sucedía en cuanto notaba su presencia. Y desde que habían estado en la barra le miraba de una forma extraña.

Subió al escenario abandonando los papeles a un lado, cogió el micro y empezó a acomodarse algo mejor la ropa.

-Tranquila, saldrá bien- dijo el chico, al alzar la mirada vio como le sonreía y se sintió algo más calmada. Tomó aire, cuando oyó los primeros acordes empezó dirigiéndose a Shikamaru, notando como las palabras se atoraban es su boca:

_Si pretendemos, q__ue nada pasa entre tu y yo_

_Estar fingiendo, es culpa de los dos, _

El chico está de espaldas a ella y eso le facilita el trabajo, como si él no la escuchase, como si hablase consigo misma

_En silencio grito al viento, que se despida y entre el sol_

_Quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo_

El valor…el valor para decirle todo esto, porque sabe que no podrá callarse mucho más, no podrá evitar contarle su verdad

_No puedo más, no puedo callarme si…_

La voz de Shikamaru sonó grave, alterándola, afortunadamente él seguía de espaldas, se dejo caer, espalda contra espalda para murmurar:

_Yo te amo_

Los dos empezaron a cantar a la vez, sin una entrada, guiados solo por el impulso de la música:

_Para siempre __así será_

_Si tú me quisieras…bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti_

_Y si tú…me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte más feliz_

Cada uno, de espaldas, cantaba a un frente vacío sin romper el contacto de sus espaldas, conscientes de la presencia del otro.

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí, para __mí,_

_Para vivir la vida para ti_

_Llenar la mía, ven a mí_

Los dos bajaron su rostro, mirando el suelo pensativos para seguir cantando, transmitiendo la complicidad de ambos.

_Aunque tal vez __tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado,_

_Quiero decirte que también,_

Ino alzó la voz temblorosa

_Yo estoy temblando_

Shikamaru creyó percibir un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la rubia, como si de verdad estuviese nerviosa… ¿Qué lejos estaban esas palabras de la realidad?

_Y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano,_

_Al menos yo te digo que, _

Ino alzó la voz decidida:

_hay que intentarlo_

Los dos siguieron juntos:

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí, para __mí,_

_Para vivir la vida para ti_

_Llenar la mía, ven a mí_

Ambos dieron unos pasos al frente, Ino se quedó en la misma posición mientras que el chico giró, acercándose poco a poco a ella

_Si me detienes, te digo desde hoy_

_Que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo,_

_Entre tanta tanta gente, te apareciste al corazón_

_Y que hago yo, se enamoró no puedo decirle no_

Ino notaba a Shikamaru en su espalda, notaba su voz tan cerca de ella, en unas palabras que la desarmaban por completo, logró decir

_No puedo más, no puedo callarme si…_

El chico acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, para cantar cerca de su oído

_Yo te amo_

Ino reunió la poca valentía que quedaba en su cuerpo para encararse al Nara y cantar juntos:

_Para siempre __así será_

_Si tú me quisieras…bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti_

_Y si tú…me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte más feliz_

Sus manos se entrelazaron, mientras cantaban perdidos uno en los ojos del otro

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí, para __mí,_

_Para vivir la vida para ti_

_Llenar la mía, ven a mí_

La mano de Shikamaru soltó la de Ino para agarrar a la chica por la cintura

_Aunque tal vez __tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado,_

_Quiero decirte que también,_

Ino pasó su mano libre alrededor del cuello del chico

_yo estoy temblando_

Ambos sonrientes seguían cantando ajenos al mundo

_Y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano,_

_Al menos yo te digo que, hay que intentarlo_

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí, para mí,_

_Para vivir la vida para ti_

_Llenar la mía, ven a mí_

_Si tu…si tu me quisieras yo…_

_Si tú…bajaría el cielo, amor…_

Las palabras de la Yamanaka fueron interrumpidas por los labios ansiosos de Shikamaru que ahora la abrazaba con fuerza mientras hundía la lengua entre los labios femeninos. Ino correspondió con ferocidad al notar como los focos se habían apagado. Las manos de la chica hacían que el chico no se separase de ella, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Tanteando bajaron del escenario, sin separar sus labios ni sus cuerpos, con besos cada vez más rápidos y profundos, ajenos a las palabras del público que les observaba.

Ino recuperó por unos segundos la razón y se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba manteniendo los focos apagados más tiempo del normal, dándoles oportunidad para esconderse. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Divisó la puerta lateral y entró arrastrando al chico con ella sin pensar muy bien donde se habían metido. Era el baño femenino, cuando se giró para pensar en que hacer, Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa no muy inocente en los labios y un letrero de fuera de servicio en su mano. Estaba realmente atractivo. La chica lo cogió y lo colocó en un rápido movimiento, suspiró apoyándose en la puerta, estaban a salvo.

Pero la razón volvió a desparecer al notar el cuerpo musculado de él acorralándola contra la misma puerta mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían la pálida piel de sus piernas. Los gemidos escapaban sin pensar de los labios de la rubia, y aquello enloquecía al Nara que no pudo resistirse mucho más. Abrió de golpe la camisa de ella, arrancando los botones que le impedían lo que ahora observaba: el perfecto busto de Ino envuelto en un sujetador de seda negra. Colocó su enorme mano en el pecho de la rubia sin pararse mucho a pensar, el instinto le guiaba, lo acarició hasta notar que la rubia respondía. Le encantaba escucharla y notar como cada vez estaba más excitada…porque eso le excitaba mucho más a él. La sentó sobre uno de los mostradores del baño, así la tenía a su altura, por unos segundos observó la belleza de la mujer que había deseado durante tanto tiempo, sin pensarlo mucho se quitó su camiseta y se volvió a acercar a ella, rompiendo la delicada tela que unía el sujetador por delante. En cuanto la blanca piel quedó al descubierto se dedicó a lamer y morder cada uno de los pechos de la rubia, mientras agarrándola del culo la apretaba contra él.

Ino se dejaba llevar por aquella ola de placer que la inundaba, ¿Qué importaba que estuviese en el baño medio desnuda y con su ropa rasgada? Agarró con fuerza la cabeza del chico, casi ordenándole que continuase, que apretase más, que mordiese más, mientras el obedecía sumiso. El escalofrío que la recorría llegaba hasta u entrepierna, hacía rato que ya estaba muy húmeda…lista para lo que él quisiese. Porque si algo sabía desde que había empezado, es que ella no iba a pararlo.

Le separó de golpe y empezó a besar el cuello del chico, deslizando su mano irritantemente lenta por su pecho. Los dos sabían a donde iba. La chica pasó su mano por encima de los pantalones de él.

-Ino-soltó de forma gutural al notar la presión que ella ejercía con su mano sobre su miembro, sobretodo cuando sin darse cuenta se dio cuenta de que era un contacto de piel con piel, y que sus pantalones y su ropa interior habían caído al suelo- Dios…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e Ino aprovechó para bajarse del lavabo y situarse sentada en el suelo. Shikamaru creyó enloquecer al notar la humedad sobre su pene, pero sobretodo al darse cuenta de que era producido por la boca de Ino. La chica paseaba su lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro, lentamente, torturándolo, hasta que se perdió dentro de su boca, mientras que su lengua se hacía cargo de la parte más delicada de él. La chica movía su boca desacompasada, Shikamaru sonrió para él mismo, seguro de que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero para ser la primera vez sabía demasiado. La cogió de los brazos pasándolos alrededor de su cuello y la alzó haciendo que ella pasase sus piernas alrededor de las caderas.

Al apoyarla contra la pared sus miembros entraron en contacto. La fina tela de la ropa interior de ella estaba tan empapada que a penas se notaba. Se besaron con pasión mientras que él la agarraba por las nalgas y la empujaba una y otra vez contra él, haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Ino se hicieron cada vez más audibles…

-Mmmm… ¿Quieres volverme loco?- dijo rozándola una vez más haciendo que esta gimiese de nuevo-Ino…-arrancó la prenda, ahora su miembro también estaba mojado, listo para acomodarse dentro de ella.

Los ojos azules se entreabrieron, vagaron perdidos en una nebulosa de deseo.

-Quiero…notarte…más-susurró en su oído inclinando sus caderas más hacia él.

El chico la penetro en dos embestidas, apenas encontrando la oposición del himen que se rompió en seguida. Observó la cara de ella, sin ninguna muestra de dolor, parecía que ambos estaban tan calientes que no se daban cuenta ni de lo que hacían. Notaba el calor dentro de ella y empezó a moverse, aumentando el ritmo. Ella gemía cada vez más alto, el eco hacía que pareciese que los gemidos eran aun más potentes, profundizando más sus embestidas y acercándolo más al clímax. Ino empezó a contraerse en pequeños espasmos mientras que se agarraba al pelo del chico con fuerza y gemía como quedándose sin aire, sabía lo que significaba. Aceleró más y poco después sintió como explotaba dentro de ella.

Cuando terminó tuvo que apoyarla en el lavabo para no perder el equilibrio, las fuerzas del Nara fallaban…estaba cansado, pero por Dios, ¡eso era lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida! ¡Mil veces mejor que cualquier mierda ninja en la que pudiera pensar! Ambos jadeaban, sin salir el de ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro…

-Uf… ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-No lo sé-dijo la rubia-pero no me importaría volver a repetirlo.

Shikamaru sonrió de una manera arrogante.

-Dame cinco minutos-dijo besando de nuevo el cuello de la rubia.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke la observó, parecía dormida, por eso no había levantado la luz de los focos. Acarició su rostro, apartando un mechón rebelde rosa que había escapado de su peluca.

-Gracias-murmuró de nuevo.

Decidió no pensar. Decidió dejarse de esconder por unos segundos. Se acercó lentamente y besó con suavidad sus labios.

-Ahora estoy yo para protegerte-murmuró. Se alejó lentamente, rompiendo el contacto de su mano sobre el rostro de ella, y se metió a la sala de luces.

Un brillo jade apareció en la oscuridad, y una sonrisa sincera se formó en la dueña de los pétalos de cerezo. No entendía nada. Pero había sido una bonita forma de despertar.


	10. Chapter 10

Wola!

Me espera un duro mes por delante, y antes de estar totalmente ausente de nuevo os he querido dejar un nuevo cap, espero q os guste!

_**CAPITULO 10: SOLEDAD**_

Sakura suspiró mientras limpiaba una de las mesas que acababan de dejar. La fiesta había tocado a su fin hace un rato, aunque algunos parecían no haberse dado por enterados, como su querida maestra y el maestro de su excompañero de equipo y mayor pervertido de Konoha.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo esos dos?-oyó la voz del pelinegro a su lado, mientras apoyaba las sillas en la mesa que ella acababa de limpiar.

-No lo sé, pero prefiero no saberlo- dijo ella volviéndose hacia el moreno. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a su maestra en estados muy deplorables por el alcohol pero en aquella situación tan comprometida…

-Parece que esta noche ha alterado a todos sus instintos-masculló el negro en voz baja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó la pelirrosa curiosa.

-Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino…

-¿Shikamaru e Ino?-hacía rato que no los veía, ¿Acaso ellos también…?

-Eso creo, hace rato que no los veo-mintió el chico, dándose la vuelta para que la chica no viese su sonrojo. Después de estar con Sakura en el almacén había pasado cerca del baño y a pesar del alto sonido de la música había escuchado con claridad los gemidos de su compañera de piso. Había sido violento. Primero Naruto que a saber qué demonios estaría haciendo y después los otros dos haciendo quién sabe que…bueno, el sabía el qué.

-Ya veo-musitó la chica. Sasuke se sorprendió al notar la tristeza en su voz, girándose justo a tiempo para observar como tomaba algo que pendía de su cuello. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro. El chico se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer. Frágil, vulnerable, sola. Tan sola como él. El instinto de protección que para él había sido olvidado por tanto tiempo volvía cada vez con más frecuencia en presencia de ella. No sabía que hacer. Él era un hombre de batalla, no un hombre sensible. Desvió la mirada hacia la esquina donde estaban los dos sannin y observó con indignación como aquello también iba subiendo de tono, sin importar la presencia de ellos. Se acercó en grandes pasos hacia su mesa.

-El bar está cerrado- dijo con su tono característico, tras unos segundos ambos se separaron.

-¡Qué aguafiestas, Uchiha! ¿Por qué en vez de quejarte no sigues nuestro ejemplo?-dijo Jiraiya sin apartar sus manos de la Hokage.

-Porque yo no soy ningún pervertido al que le gusta dar el espectáculo-dijo el cruzándose de brazos intentando aguantar la compostura para no sacarles a patadas de allí. Debía recordar que era la Hokage. Y él era un sannin. Pero como siguiesen con esa actitud…empezaba a pensar que hasta el idiota de Naruto sabría comportarse mejor.

-¿No será que no te dejan serlo?-dijo la rubia con la risa floja. El chico estaba a punto de explotar cuando notó una mano en su hombro.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, es tarde y todavía tenemos que recoger todo esto, además recuerde que mañana tiene que ir a trabajar temprano- dijo la calmada voz de Sakura. Tsunade miró a su pupila y se dio cuenta de que la joven no parecía estar muy bien, la notaba triste y cansada, y aunque se esforzaba por sonreír…esa no era su Sakura.

-Vamos, Jiraiya-dijo levantándose de su asiento con cierta dificultad. El hombre soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

-Malditos críos, siempre estropeando la diversión-dijo siguiendo a la rubia.

-Sakura, mañana reúnete en mi despacho con tu equipo-se giró para salir, tambaleándose-con el actual-añadió. El estado de Jiraiya era similar, ambos se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

-Tsunade-sama, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero hace unos días Jiraiya-sama vino a mi consulta porque tenía una venérea.

-¿Queeeeeeé? ¿Y pretendías no decirme nada maldito pervertido?- la rubia parecía haberse recuperado de golpe- te vas a enterar…-el hombre había echado a correr al notar la acumulación de chakra en su antigua compañera de equipo y actual Hokage. La rubia corría tras el gritando cualquier cosa.

-Espero no acabar como ellos-murmuró el moreno.

-Al menos ellos no se convirtieron en algo como Orochimaru-dijo la pelirrosa pensando en el tercer integrante de aquel equipo.

-Hmp…-dijo el Uchiha llevándose instintivamente su mano al cuello.

-¿Sigues teniéndolo?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, tras la muerte de Orochimaru adquirí gran parte de sus habilidades, pero prefiero no utilizarlo más que en caso de vida o muerte-dijo con voz queda. En realidad solo lo había utilizado una vez: contra Itachi. Y aunque había vencido…casi había muerto…y ella… ¿Dónde estaría su sello? ¿En que consistiría?

-Es extraño, tu sello en vez de limitar el poder lo magnifica, algún día me gustaría estudiarlo-dijo ella en tono neutro.

-Cuando quieras-dijo él. No se miraban. Ambos se pusieron a recoger y limpiar lo que les quedaba. Él con la pregunta en su mente. Ella perdida en su nuevo estado de soledad tocaba de vez en cuando el colgante.

Las cinco de la mañana, habían terminado. Se sentaron cansados en la barra, el suelo aun estaba húmedo. La pelirrosa se quitó la peluca y sacudió su cabellera, mientras masajeaba su cuello, se veía cansada. Él no estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Has hecho recuento de lo que queda?

-Sí.

-¿Has comprobado el equipo de luces y sonido?

-Sí.

-¿Y el baño que no funcionaba?

-Arreglado.

-Bien.

La mirada de la chica vagó por el local, aquello había sido una fiesta, una fiesta que apenas había disfrutado.

-El vídeo estaba muy bien- dijo el moreno. Los ojos jade se volvieron hacia él. ¿Un halago del Uchiha?

-Gracias, me extraño que aceptases cantar el tema del montaje-aquello le había sorprendido, cuando la rubia llegó con la grabación no podía creérselo. Había escuchado la cinta un millón de veces y seguía sin saber como lo había aceptado. Lo que sí sabía es que podía recordar su voz perfectamente entonando aquellas palabras:

No se cómo lo haré, pero en tres segundos lo diré,

Has estado siempre aquí, y yo, no te he sabido ver.

Aquellas palabras en las que se había refugiado una y otra vez en la soledad de la noche, cuando todos dormían y ella tendida en la cama escuchaba la voz que la hacía temblar.

-Bueno, es difícil negarle algo a Ino-murmuró el chico. La rubia seguía amenazándole con desvelar a todos la naturaleza de los sueños Uchiha, y sobre todo a la protagonista de ellos. Desde aquella noche cerraba su puerta con pestillo. Sus sueños no serían de nadie más.

-Mmm…-dijo ella medio dormida- ¿Crees que a Neji y a Tenten les gusto?

-A todos les gustó, es bueno ver que todos hemos cambiado…-el chico se quedó mirando el techo- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que del equipo de Gai saldría una pareja? Sobretodo por parte de Neji…

-Sí, sería como decir que tú…-las palabras murieron en sus labios, medio dormida había hablado sin pensar. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla, enfrentándose a los orbes verdes.

-Tenías razón aquel día en la cena…sobre lo de Neji…sobre lo de mí-dijo el chico- al ver todas esas imágenes…siempre pensé que Hyuga era como yo… que nunca sería feliz, que el rencor era la único que nos mantenía en pie…a pesar del vacío…no era el único-suspiró-por eso cuando supe que estaba con Tenten…

-Te sentiste realmente solo-terminó la pelirrosa- porque al menos él había aprendido la lección antes de quedarse realmente solo, y tú…

-Algo así.

-Neji no cambió en un día-la chica se afanaba por decir algo coherente, los ojos se le cerraban, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones para un día y demasiado trabajo para una semana- fue un proceso, un proceso en el que el primer paso es darte cuenta de que no puedes con todo solo.

-Hmp…

-Es el primer paso, aun te queda un largo camino, Uchiha-dijo saltando de la barra mientras tomaba la chaqueta.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que…?-preguntó Sasuke resbalando de la barra e intentando aparentar que nada de aquello le importaba.

-¿Sino porqué íbamos a estar hablando de esto?- dijo ella mirándole por encima del hombro. El llegó a su altura y apagó la última luz que quedaba. Cerró con llave y volvió a poner su máscara, sin saber por cuánto tiempo más resultaría creíble ante ella.

----------------------------------------

Se tiró en la cama mientras desabrochaba su camisa y la tiraba por el suelo. Parecía que nadie había vuelto a casa. Cerró los ojos, agotada, mientras bajaba la cremallera de la falda. Ahora estaba cómoda. Se puso en posición fetal como siempre que estaba tan cansada y quería dormir. Pasó el tiempo y el sueño no venía. Parecía que cada uno de sus músculos se quejaba, y sin embargo, ninguno quería dormir. Giró sobre sí misma y quedó boca arriba. El frío metal sobre su pecho la hizo cogerlo de nuevo y volver a pensar. Y volver a sufrir. Y volver a llorar. Estúpida, se dijo a sí misma. Con el dorso de la mano secó sus lágrimas de manera brusca. Debía tocarle la regla o algo así para estar tan sensible e idiota.

Se levantó y tomó una de esas camisetas gigantes que solía robarle a Shikamaru para dormir, su olor la tranquilizaba por las noches y muchas veces hacía que no apareciesen esas pesadillas. Observó en el espejo la marca bajo su pecho y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos sobre ella. Su sello. Un sello del que nadie sabía nada. Otra de las malditas consecuencias. Nunca podría ser la mejor Kunoichi, nunca podría ser la ninja que una vez fue. Tsunade lo había hecho por su bien, pero le había quitado lo único que le quedaba: su valía como ninja. Ahora sólo era la sombra de lo que pudo ser. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella era una de las mejores kunoichis? Aquel sello le impedía utilizar la mitad de su chakra, todo para impedir que no volviese a utilizar aquella técnica.

De nada había servido llorar y prometer que no volvería a hacerlo. Ya no le quedaba nada. Había dejado de creer en la amistad cuando su equipo la abandonó; de creer en el amor, cuando Sasuke la rechazó; de creer en ella misma cuando impidieron que pudiese llevar a cabo todo su potencial…

Colocó la camiseta, tapando la marca que había matado cualquier esperanza de llegar a ser alguien. En aquel momento sólo le había quedado la promesa. La promesa. Una promesa de amistad. Salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación que daba al bosque. El viento era algo frío, pero la ayudaba a pensar. Se apoyó en la barandilla. El cielo empezaba a clarear, el día comenzaba en Konoha, un nuevo día…

Apretó con fuerza el dije y lo arrancó de su cuello de un solo golpe. Lo miró una última vez deslizando el dedo por él, notando las letras talladas desgastadas…echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo dejó volar lo más lejos que pudo.

-Se acabó- murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que allí tenía. Abrazó sus rodillas, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña a la que han dejado sola. Se preguntó si le quedaría algo que hacer ahora que todo había terminado.

Buscó en su memoria los recuerdos que habían formado aquellos días en el hospital. Cuando despertó, lo primero que había visto fue la dulce sonrisa de Hinata. Durante un tiempo ninguna de las dos hablaba, observando las heridas de la otra, conscientes de que estaban allí por algo más que puras heridas físicas. Poco después Shikamaru se unió a su silencio.

No recordaba quien fue el primero en hablar, pero cuando empezaron, estuvieron horas sin callar, dejando salir todo lo que les había dañado durante años. Ninguno había sido escuchado nunca, y por primera vez, se sentían seguros, aunque hacía nada habían sido desconocidos. Shikamaru habló de la misión que casi le llevó a la muerte, una muerte de la que se salvó por el sacrificio de su maestro y amigo Asuma, se encontraba solo, Asuma había muerto, Choji estaba de misión indefinida en Suna e Ino…les contó cómo se había declarado a su compañera y como nunca había recibido una respuesta mas que el nombre del heredero Uchiha… Hinata le sonrió conmovida, al menos él había tenido el valor de confesarse, su amor por el Uzumaki la quemaba por dentro, pero su forma de ser…se odiaba a sí misma, y ahora que Hanabi la había superado como shinobi…fue rechazada, quisieron sellarla con el bouke, pero ella prefirió dejar la familia, su propia hermana fue la encargada de demostrarle que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para esa familia…las heridas de todo su cuerpo eran la prueba de su "amor fraternal", ahora era una simple desconocida para ellos…estaba sola, sus compañeros estaban en Suna con Chouji, y Kurenai, intentaba salir adelante tras la muerte de Asuma y enterarse que estaba embarazada… Ella les contó lo inútil que siempre se había sentido, cómo se sintió cuando la abandonaron, cuando se enteró de la noticia…

Y lloraron, lloraron todas aquellas lágrimas que habían tragado por tanto tiempo, porque un shinobi no puede tener emociones, porque no podían dejar de mostrarse fuertes al mundo…aunque su interior estuviese roto. Lloraban por ellos y por cada uno de sus compañeros perdidos, por lo que sintieron, por lo que callaron, por lo que podían haber hecho…y eso les unió, les hizo más fuertes. Haciendo una promesa: no sufrir, no llorar, no volver a ser débil…pero sobretodo olvidar…a aquellos que seguían haciéndoles daño, a aquellos que les dejaron atrás, al actual equipo 7.

El dolor les unió, y el amor ahora los separaba. Una sonrisa cansada volvió a formarse en sus labios. ¿Acaso era ella la que estaba equivocada?

Suspiró, apartó los mechones que ahora cubrían su rostro… estaba cansada y no se sentía bien. Aquello volvía a doler, y esta vez estaba sola.

-Sola, siempre sola- murmuró levantándose de la silla, empezó a entrar en la habitación, pero cambió de opinión y se apoyó en la puerta- un día…un día me iré lejos…quizá.

Miró los alegres colores del amanecer. Entró dentro, cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió las cortinas. Se tiró en la cama. Estaba cansada de pensar, cansada de todo.

--------------------------------------

Tumbado en su cama observaba el brillo metálico que despedía aquel objeto. ¿Qué era? ¿Una hoja? El colgante daba vueltas mientras el chico lo sostenía en alto. En cuanto ella había entrado en el cuarto él había saltado a buscarlo.

Había sido pura casualidad, bueno, debía agradecérselo a su compañera de piso, que seguía su "fiesta particular" en el cuarto contiguo al suyo. Ino era todo lo escandalosa que se podía esperar, a Shikamaru a penas le oía. ¿Serían todas las mujeres igual de escandalosas? En eso pensaba cuando notó la puerta del balcón contiguo al suyo abrirse, y utilizando sus habilidades distinguió con facilidad el chakra de la pelirrosa. Ocultó el suyo y salió fuera, con cuidado de no ser visto.

La vio allí, apoyada en la barandilla, enfundada en aquella camiseta mucho más grande que ella y que le daba un toque realmente atractivo. Maldita sea, la combinación de sus ya de por sí alteradas hormonas y los gemidos de su compañera no era muy buena en aquellos momentos, pero aquella visión… Observó sus facciones cansadas, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos entrecerrados…tristeza, ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado? Refrenó el impulso de abrazarla, de prometerle que todo iría bien… la protegería… pero desde las sombras. Todavía no tenía claro sus sentimientos…y muchos menos los de su excompañera.

La chica se llevó la mano al cuello, tiró de algo y lo lanzó al aire. Alcanzó a ver un destello perderse entre los arbustos. Después se encargaría de eso.

-Se acabó- la oyó murmurar mientras se sentaba en una silla. Ahora, abrazada a sus rodillas, le recordaba más que nunca a la niña que él había ignorado durante años, a la niña que había llorado por él. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Ni una lágrima. El semblante serio, triste, pero sin lágrimas. Reconocía aquella actitud porque era la que él llevaba utilizando toda su vida. También hubo una época en la que él era un niño alegre y cariñoso, bueno, todo lo cariñoso que podía permitirse ser un Uchiha. Pero la vida te da un golpe y… Y suponía que ellos habían sido el golpe de su amiga, el detonante de su máscara. ¿Cuánto más había? ¿Cuánto más que no sabía?

-Sola, siempre sola.

La chica se levantó de nuevo, parecía que se iba, cuando estaba a punto de meterse la vio apoyarse en el larguero de la puerta.

- Un día…un día me iré lejos…quizá.

La puerta se cerró y el pelinegro suspiró destensando su cuerpo un poco. ¿Irse lejos? ¿Por qué? No podía irse, no ahora que él había regresado. ¿Tan mal estaba? Saltó al suelo y buscó lo que ella había tirado. En pocos minutos tenía el colgante en su mano, ¿Acaso esa era la cable?

Ahora, tumbado en su cuarto, se afanaba por entender algo de la complicada mente de aquella mujer. Porque le importaba. Dios, cuando volvió no pensó que todo iría así. Fue un estúpido, siempre pensó que le esperaría, que ella no tenía nada más. Pero se equivocó, como llevaba haciendo tantas veces en su vida: se equivocó al creer que al matar a su hermano sería feliz, al creer que Naruto era un estúpido, al creer que no necesitaba a nadie, a pensaren ella como en una molestia…

Notó como la puerta del piso se abría, notando el chakra del portador del Kyubi. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto en boxers, buscando a su amigo. Un Naruto muy sonriente se encontraba hablando con Hinata en el sofá, lleno de barro. La chica se perdía entre las mantas del sofá, todavía con la indumentaria que llevaba en el bar, el rubor en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto dulce y frágil.

-Ya era hora, dobe- dijo apoyándose en la pared frente a ellos. Naruto ni siquiera le había sentido, pero en cuanto le vio sonrió como cuando eran críos y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Teme! ¡Vas a ser el primero en saberlo! Hinata-chan y yo somos novios- gritó eufórico en rubio.

-Me alegro por vosotros, dobe- dijo con una suave pero genuina sonrisa.

-¡Wow! Tú sonriendo, ¿te ha ido bien la noche a ti también?-dijo pegándole un codazo en el estómago.

- No, a parte de que nos habéis dejado todo el trabajo…vaya compañeros- dijo adoptando de nuevo su pose de enfado.

-¡Ey! Estabais cuatro, ¿no? ¿No puedes hacerle un favor a un amigo?- digo agarrándole por el cuello.

-¿Cuatro? Sí, cuatro fuisteis los que desaparecisteis, y dos los idiotas que nos quedamos trabajando, hemos llegado hace poco.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-preguntó el rubio mientras pensaba visiblemente concentrado- ¿Quiénes se escaquearon?

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza cansado, Naruto seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre.

-¿Hablabais de nosotros?- Ino apareció con el cabello enmarañado y un camisón mal puesto seguida del Nara.

-Vaya, ¿al fin podré dormir?- dijo el Uchiha mirando a los recién llegados. Shikamaru se rió mientras Ino se sonrojaba- muchas gracias- dijo retomando el camino a su cuarto.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la mano?- preguntó Hinata al ver un brillo plateado entre las manos del moreno. El chico escondió el objeto en sus manos. No quería dar explicaciones.

-Es ese colgante, ¿verdad?-dijo Ino avanzando hacia él. Sasuke le miró asombrado, ¿Qué sabía la rubia?- Hinata, ¿Tú tienes el tuyo?- la chica asintió con la cabeza- ¿Es de Sakura, verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ha pasado nada- dijo él volviendo a su camino. Notó la fuerte mano de Shikamaru en su hombro, apretando con excesiva fuerza.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú? ¿Ella está aquí?-su mirada parecía preocupada. Todos estaban cansados.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? La dejé hace casi una hora en vuestra casa, después de que recogiésemos todo- intentó retomar su camino, pero el presión del Nara en su hombro no cedía.

-Uchiha, no juegues con nosotros- su voz se había vuelto amenazante.

-Si tan preocupado estabas por ella no haberla dejado sola- dijo de manera hiriente, sabiendo donde podía hacer daño, y no se equivocó. El rostro de Hinata y Shikamaru era signo inequívoco de culpabilidad.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Sakura-chan…?-Hinata no podía pronunciar las palabras. Lo había hecho. Había traicionado a su amiga, había pensado solo en ella… se sintió culpable, ella no era mucho mejor que los demás- el colgante…

-Ella lo tiró- dijo el moreno- parecía sentirse mal, pensé que podría ser algo importante y lo recuperé, es todo.

-Uchiha- dijo el Nara-gracias.

Aquello descolocó totalmente al chico. ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? Sólo había recogido aquel estúpido colgante. Enarcó una ceja sin entender. Había tomado una decisión. Avanzó hacia el grupo y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de Hinata. Dejó el colgante sobre la mesa.

-Ahora vamos a hablar-dijo secamente, clavando su mirada de hielo en todos los presentes.

Nadie fue capaz de llevarle la contraria.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura se levantó con un continuo martilleo en su cabeza.

-Genial, tengo resaca y no bebí ni una gota- se dijo a sí misma al mirarse en el espejo. Cogió algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, creyendo que una ducha caliente la ayudaría. Se equivocó. Se puso a desayunar y tomó un analgésico con el zumo. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa. Las tres de la tarde. Buena hora para levantarse. Al menos hoy tenía el día libre.

Oyó como una puerta se abría al final del pasillo. Reunió sus renovadas fuerzas y esbozó su característica sonrisa.

-Ohayo-dijo a una adormecida Hinata.

-Ohayo-repitió la peliazul. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café. La "charla" había durado hasta hacía tres horas y se sentía realmente agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Pero al oír ruidos por la casa supo que su amiga se había despertado, y no pudo quedarse en la cama. La culpabilidad le quemaba.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?- preguntó la chica buscando los ojos blanquecinos de su amiga.

-Hai, hai- calló por unos segundos- ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan?

-¿Mmm? Claro, un poco cansada, pero todo bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y terminando el contenido de su taza- antes de que se me olvide, Tsunade-sama me dijo ayer que fuésemos a verla.

-¡Oh! Debemos ir inmediatamente, ya debe ser muy tarde- dijo Hinata dejando la taza.

-No hace falta, ayer se fue la última y hoy debe tener una resaca…y quizá algo más, algo como un excompañero de más de ochenta kilos en su cama-dijo con una mueca. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desorbitados.

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Jiraiya-sama? ¡Oh, Dios!-dijo tapándose la boca- ¿Cómo?

-El alcohol causa estragos…prefiero no recordarlo- se volvió a su amiga- ¿Y tu noche? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal con Naruto-kun?

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron respondiéndola.

-Estamos saliendo- dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga. Cuando notó la calidez de los brazos de Sakura alrededor de ella, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Felicidades, Hinata, me alegro que tus sueños se hagan realidad- susurró en su oído. Hinata escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

-Pero la promesa…-empezó a farfullar.

-¿Eso? No te preocupes, en el fondo era una tontería-dijo soltándola y llevando sus vasos a la fregadera- me alegro que os haya ido bien a los dos- Hinata iba a decir algo, pero Sakura cogió su chaqueta y se le adelantó- tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, nos vemos en la oficina de la Hokage a las cinco, ¿De acuerdo?- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse- intenta que Shikamaru se puntual.

Al cerrar la puerta tras ella echó a correr, alejándose antes de que Hinata reaccionase. Cuando se encontró sola tomó aire, se apoyó en un árbol y empezó a llorar. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar todo eso. Se sentía una mala persona. No se alegraba por Hinata y Shikamaru, sólo podía pensar en su propio dolor. Al final ella no era tan distinta del resto. Tenía dos horas para reconstruirse. Una vez más.

-----------------------------------------

-Shikamaru-kun, Shikamaru-kun-la suave voz de Hinata sacó de su letargo al muchacho, se tapó con el brazo el rostro.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo aún sin verla, estaban a oscuras, y él apenas podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio.

-Las cuatro, dentro de una hora tenemos que presentarnos en la oficina de la Hokage.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, es lo que Sakura-chan me ha dicho antes de irse- el chico se sentó en su cama. Sakura…

-¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, creo que tenía que hacer unos recados.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-Cansada, pero parecía alegre, incluso me ha felicitado cuando le he dicho lo de Naruto-kun…

-¿Sabe también lo de Ino?

-Creo que sí.

-Uf, necesito una taza de café-dijo levantándose. La muchacha levantó las persianas.

-Lo tienes en la mesa- dijo saliendo del cuarto, el muchacho la siguió de cerca.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle lo que hablamos ayer? ¿Qué ellos saben todo lo que le pasó?

Hinata jugó con la cucharilla pensando una respuesta, pero era incapaz de darla.

-Si lo que nos contó Sasuke-kun es verdad, Sakura-chan ya está sufriendo demasiado.

-Dios, debimos pensar en ella… me parece increíble que al final tuviese que quedarse con el imbécil del Uchiha por nuestra culpa…-dijo golpeando la mesa.

-Yo creo que Sasuke-kun se preocupa por ella.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella le salvase la vida- de un sorbo se tomó toda la taza.

-Siempre he pensado que la aprecia de verdad, más allá de lo que ella hizo por él, pero Sasuke-kun es como Neji, le cuesta expresar el cariño por los demás, solo hay que ver como trata a Naruto-kun.

-No me gusta para ella- Hinata se rió ante el gesto serio del chico.

-Pareces un padre celoso- el chico hizo una mueca.

-Si la vuelve a hacer daño…

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, si tú se la has dado a Ino-chan y yo a Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué él no puede tenerla también? Su preocupación por ella… ¿viste lo cansado que estaba? Y aun así nos mantuvo allí, no por curiosidad, sino porque quería saber como ayudarla…la aprecia mucho, quizá hasta…

-Como le toque un pelo le parto las piernas- Hinata volvió a reír. El Uchiha tendría un camino muy difícil, y no solo por su amiga.

-------------------------------------

Sakura corría por las calles, a punto de dar las cinco y se encontraba en la otra punta de Konoha. Saltaba por los tejados como en los viejos tiempos. Se paró ante la puerta del despacho jadeante, justo a tiempo. Tocó la puerta.

-Pase- se oyó la fuerte voz de la rubia. Sus compañeros ya estaban allí.- Me alegro de que por fin estéis los tres aquí reunidos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros, Hokage-sama?-preguntó Hinata.

-Debo daros una nueva misión- dijo dándose la vuelta para completar las vistas desde su torre. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, no solían hacer misiones juntos. Era cierto que eran un grupo ninja, pero ellos se encargaban más de ayudar a recuperar heridos que a otra cosa, y Shikamaru se encargaba de la logística de las misiones desde un despacho continuo a la Hokage.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el chico curioso. La mujer se volvió a mirarles, se apoyó en la mesa y habló claramente.

-Suna ha sufrido grandes deterioros debido a los movimientos de la arena y sus habitantes se están viendo afectados por enfermedades que transmiten una mutación de insectos típica del desierto. Si a eso le sumamos la inestabilidad del terreno… Suna está en problemas, y ha pedido ayuda a Konoha- tomó aire para continuar, ante la mirada expectante de los shinobis- he decidido que vayáis allí a ayudarles, Hinata y Sakura a nivel de apoyo médico, y tú, Shikamaru, en la recomposición de la ciudad y el refuerzo de sus murallas, el Kazekage os espera en tres días, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ninguno dijo nada. El silencio se hizo tenso por unos minutos, al fin el Nara decidió hablar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Esperamos que podáis volver por Navidad- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

Hinata y Shikamaru se miraron significativamente. Ahora que habían logrado estar con la persona que querían se tenían que ir. Lejos, por tiempo indefinido.

Los pensamientos de Sakura eran distintos. Lo que había pedido le había sido concedido: volar lejos. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Su intuición le decía que Suna les traería problemas.

-----------------------------------

-Parece que estás de buen humor, ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó un chico enfundado en un ropaje negro, con marcas violetas adornando su cara. El hombre al otro lado de la mesa le tendió un papel con el emblema de Konoha. El chico lo leyó con rapidez, y cuánto más avanzaba, su sonrisa se ampliaba- espera a que Temari sepa esto- dijo dejando el papel sobre la mesa.

-Démosle una sorpresa, Kankuro- dijo posando sus ojos azules en su hermano.

-Claro, esto si que es un golpe de suerte, ahora entiendo porqué estabas tan contento.

-Tengo ganas de volver a ver los cerezos en flor.


	11. Chapter 11

Wola! Soy yo, regresé. Lo sé, lo sé, esta vez me pasé más de lo habitual y lo siento mucho, pero tengo 0ganas de escribir últimamente, y eso que hace un par de semanas me vino como finalizaria este fic...pero no había manera. Este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, pero era necesario. Intentare sacar el siguiente antes,si? Eso si, después de semana santa, q me voy una semana de viaje, siiiiii!!! Bueno, aki os dejo un nuevo cap, espero q no os decepcione muxo después de tanta espera.

**CAPITULO 11: LO QUE LLEVA AL DESIERTO**

Acomodó la poca ropa que le quedaba en la bolsa y la cerró sin mucho esfuerzo, oía los gritos del salón, pero no le importaba, ella no tenía nadie a quien dar explicaciones.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Nosotros también podríamos ir a ayudar- se quejó la rubia por cuarta vez en la última media hora.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡No puede ser cierto!- los dos rubios lloraban en su salón, impidiendo a sus compañeros preparar los equipajes. Se tumbó en la cama, seguía estando cansada.

Prefería que la misión hubiese sido individual, todo habría sido más fácil. No tendría que verles todos los días, no tendrían que actuar... porque era triste tener que fingir ante tus propios amigos, pero no encontraba una solución mejor. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no alegrarse por ellos, pero no como para hacer que se sintiesen culpables. Nunca deberían darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, nunca. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se dirigió al salón. Al menos él no estaría. Ahora tenía sus defensas bajas y el estar tan vulnerable la haría recordar... la haría creer... Suna era la mejor opción sin ninguna duda, y el trabajo duro haría que pensase menos y que sus heridas cicatrizasen... una vez más.

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy segura que Tsunade-sama os permitirá venir a visitarnos- dijo apoyando su mochila en la puerta de la entrada. Era mentira. Tsunade no permitiría ese tipo de distracciones, la relación con Suna era demasiado importante para Konoha.

-Pero yo no quiero... -las palabras de Ino volvieron a repetirse una vez más sin ceder un ápice en su abrazo a Shikamaru.

Tocaron a la puerta. Sakura abrió al ser la más cercana a ella.

-Uchiha... -musitó al ver quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Debía dejar de pensar cosas, porque últimamente se hacían realidad con demasiada frecuencia.

-¿Es cierto que os vais de misión a Suna?- preguntó el chico sin moverse de la puerta.

-Sí-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Sasuke-kun, veo que leíste nuestra nota-dijo la rubia.

-Ino, si sigues así vas a ahogar a Nara, lo mismo va por ti, dobe-dijo señalando al rubio.

-Déjalo, no sirve de nada, llevan así un buen rato- ambos se sentaron sin darse cuenta en el mismo sofá, y todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos.

-Vosotros no entendéis nada- argumentó la rubia- sobre todo tú, Sasuke, ni siquiera sé lo que haces aquí.

-Me imagine que estaríais dando problemas, así que vine para llevaros a casa- dijo serio cruzándose de brazos.

-A decir verdad, deberíamos partir ya para Suna-dijo la pelirrosa mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿No deberías despedirte de alguien tú también, Sakura-chan?- dijo Shikamaru con cierta ironía.

-¿Nani?-fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirrosa. ¿Aquel idiota estaba insinuando lo que ella creía? Juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar al chico sentado a su lado, pero ¿Por qué de repente Shikamaru le decía esas cosas? Él, que había declarado al Uchiha como su enemigo universal...

Sasuke dirigió una de sus típicas miradas a Shikamaru, el de la coleta se rió disimuladamente, crispando los nervios del moreno.

-Oh, vamos, ¿No adivinas quién te echará de menos en nuestra querida aldea?- dijo enarcando una ceja y haciendo aun más visible su sonrisa. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse... ¿le estaba insinuando que el Uchiha tenía algún sentimiento hacia ella? Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, no le miraría, no le miraría... lamentablemente había alguien cerca que no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿El teme?- se atrevió a decir un inocente Naruto mientras contemplaba a sus compañeros de equipo con expresión de duda.

-¿Qué demonios dices, dobe?- saltó el Uchiha, aquel grupo definitivamente iba contra sus nervios y paciencia, sobre todo aquel que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y el idiota de dos metros que no paraba de reírse.

-No hace falta ponerse así, Uchiha, yo me refería a Jiraiya-sama y a Kakashi-sensei- dijo burlándose de que el moreno hubiera caído en una trampa tan simple- aunque si estás aquí quizá Naruto tenga...

-Deja de decir tonterías, Shi-ka-kun- pronunció la pelirrosa en forma de amenaza- el dejar de ver a esos dos es lo único bueno que tiene nuestra marcha.

-¿Crees que sabrán ya la noticia?- preguntó Hinata mirando por la ventana.

-No lo creo, si no les tendríamos aquí amotinados en la puerta para no dejar salir a Sakura-dijo Shikamaru todavía riéndose.

-Nunca entenderé qué es lo que te hace gracia de ese par de pervertidos... -dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Si vieras tu cara lo entenderías, Sakura-chan-dijo el de la coleta.

-Me gustaría ver la tuya si fuesen a por Ino- comentó el moreno aún sentado. Golpe bajo, tocado. Cruzaron esas miradas en las que cada uno le decía al otro que tuviese cuidado.

-Los destrozaría- dijo sin dudarlo- afortunadamente es Sakura, así que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme.

-Vaya mierda de amigo-dijo la pelirrosa entre dientes lanzándole una gélida mirada.

-Tienes un motón de amigos, que te defienda otro que no tenga nada que hacer, ¿Qué tal tú Sasuke-kun?- dijo poniendo un tono similar al que Ino y Sakura utilizaban de pequeñas. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Shikamaru acababa de devolvérsela.

-Deberíamos salir ya, sino Tsunade-sama se enfadará- dijo la peliazul, la única cuerda en aquella conversación de idiotas. Todos se imaginaron una Hokage muy enfadada. Los rubios dejaron ir a sus presas, y estos se encaminaron a hacer su equipaje. El actual equipo siete se quedó sentado en el salón junto a la pelirrosa.

-Será duro... -susurró Ino. Naruto afirmó con la cabeza. Los otros dos no decían nada. El ambiente tomo una atmósfera decadente- ¿Por qué... por qué el destino se empeña en separarnos?

Sakura miró a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectada. La entendía. Maldijo su empatía, podía sentir el dolor de Ino, el de Naruto... e incluso el de Sasuke. Por unos segundos miró al moreno, intentando saber si su intuición le fallaba... pero ahí estaba, la misma imagen pétrea de siempre, mirando al frente, sin mirar a nadie. Sin embargo, ella podía notar un cambio en su conducta, aunque no sabía decir muy bien el qué. Y menos aun el porqué.

Observó los rostros de sus acompañantes, todos con ojeras, aunque seguramente, por distintos motivos. No sabía que en realidad, las ojeras eran por ella. Ino deslizó la mirada hacia su amiga de la infancia, no la había visto desde que se había enterado de todo... sonrió con amargura, Sakura muerta... así que al final era cierto, ella nunca había querido en realidad a Sasuke, nunca hubiera llegado a sacrificarse a sí misma como había hecho la Haruno... y ahora estaba ahí, como si nada, sin decir nada, sin un reproche. Su actitud era algo más fría, aunque poco a poco se estaba cada vez pareciendo más a aquella Sakura que una vez dejaron atrás. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas... nunca se había preguntado la procedencia de aquellas probetas... no después de que sus compañeros se recuperasen completamente, siempre creyó que había sido un milagro... debió haber pensado que los milagros no existen, solo las acciones de las personas. ¿Cómo se sentirían Naruto y Sasuke después de saberlo? Alivio, gratitud... creía imaginárselo, pero, ¿sólo eso? Si ella debiese la vida a alguien...

-Ya estamos listos-dijo Nara apareciendo en la puerta acompañado de Hinata, ambos con una pesada mochila a sus espaldas. Ino borró su línea de pensamientos ante la presencia del chico. Los observó ahí, fuertes, seguros, como si todo lo que habían pasado hubiese sido un cuento, un cuento de miedo que les contaron después de una larga noche.

Curiosamente se despidieron en silencio, en abrazos, lloros y roces de labios. Sakura notó un nudo en su garganta. Malditas hormonas femeninas, se volvió a quejar. Era mejor echarle la culpa a sus hormonas que pensar que se estaba ablandando al ver aquello.

-Sakura... -su nombre en los labios del Uchiha sonó de una manera ronca, se giró a verle, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a su lado. Él tendió una mano. Sakura lo miró extrañada, sin entender muy bien al moreno, aun así le dio la mano. El moreno dio un pequeño tirón que la dejó pegada a su pecho, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Sakura por la impresión, él porque no sabía muy bien porqué había hecho eso-vuelve-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica reaccionó, y aún sin entender se separó de él.

-Claro-dijo ella. Sasuke volvió a sentir esa punzada que le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, sin saber muy bien el qué, ni la gravedad de ello. Sólo que tenía que ver con ella- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo la chica a sus compañeros. Estos hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se separaron. Tomaron de nuevo las mochilas y se encaminaron a la salida. Habían decidido irse solos, para no hacer escenitas más adelante.

Y aunque no les seguían, Hinata y Shikamaru volvían de vez en cuando la vista hacia atrás, como si el simple hecho de ver esas calles, les dijese que ellos todavía estaban allí. Sakura miraba al frente, intentando comprender algo de lo que había pasado momentos antes, pero no sabía por donde empezar... Suspiró, habían llegado a la puerta.

-Vamos allá- dijo segura, pero se quedó estática, mientras sus compañeros empezaban su marcha, tan solo para echar un último vistazo. Konoha...

"Vuelve..."

Agitó su cabeza y emprendió la marcha. Debería llevar a cabo la misión, el resto en aquel momento... daba igual.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La arena en movimiento no les permitía ver nada, pero sabían que estaban cerca. Llevaban tres días andando, aunque desde hacía unas horas se había levantado una tormenta de arena y estaba siendo casi imposible saber si estaban siguiendo el camino correcto. De todas maneras sabían que no podías detenerse, el viento era demasiado fuerte como para montar las tiendas.

Sakura intentó abrir un poco los ojos al notar una presencia de chakra cercana a ellos, pero no podía hablar, si hablaba no podría mantener la arena ajena a su sistema respiratorio. Acercó su mano hasta el kunai que guardaba en su chaleco. Aquellas personas cada vez estaban más cerca y su chakra era muy potente. Sakura relajó su mano al darse cuenta de que aquel chakra era conocido y que aquella tormenta pararía.

En unos segundos, la velocidad del viento ceso y la arena se fue posando a su alrededor. La chica abrió un poco los ojos y logró distinguir tres siluetas. Sabaku no Temari. Sabaku no Kankuro. Sabaku no Gaara. El Kazekage se erguía ante ellos, en su abrigo oscuro, con semblante serio y actitud fría.

-Bienvenidos- Temari fue la primera en hablar- agradecemos mucho la colaboración de Konoha.

Shikamaru se adelantó, como jefe de la misión.

-No hay nada que agradecer, era nuestro deber- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Por lo que veo, Nara, eres tú el que está al frente del equipo-se oyó la fría voz de Gaara. Shikamaru levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta que el kazekage miraba a un punto detrás de él. Sakura abrió los ojos del todo al notar la mirada del chico sobre ella, hizo una reverencia, seguida por Hinata. Los de la arena repitieron la acción a excepción del kage- síganme.

La orden se siguió sin decir una palabra más. A medida que Gaara avanzaba, la arena paraba su movimiento, despejando el camino, volviendo a cerrarse detrás de Kankuro, que cerraba la marcha. Hinata giró su cabeza al notar un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y al volverse vio al marionetista recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Kankuro-san? ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Ie- dijo el chico, acercándose a ella- continuemos o nos dejaran atrás- dijo cogiéndola por el hombro- ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad?-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica. La imagen de Jiraiya persiguiendo a Sakura se pasó por la mente de la peliazul sin saber muy bien porqué. Se mordió un labio.

-Hai-dijo intentando separarse un poco de él.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, Shikamaru?-preguntó la rubia retrasándose a su altura. Se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaban al andar.

-Bien, nada en particular- el continuo roce de la rubia le ponía nervioso, y lo que era peor, ella era consciente de ello y parecía divertirse.

-Hace mucho que no voy a Konoha, me gustaría volver... cuando Suna se recuperé haré un viaje, ¿Volverías a ser mi guía?- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara que el joven no vio pero unos ojos jade no se perdieron.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo despreocupadamente. La chica reaccionó tirándose a sus brazos en un acercamiento de agradecimiento. Nara tragó saliva al notar el cuerpo de la chica amoldándose perfectamente al suyo sin ninguna distancia entre ellos. Tsk. Problemático.

-Temari, ¿te importaría venir aquí un momento?- se oyó la voz del pequeño de los tres hermanos. La chica bufó molesta pero se acercó, perdiéndose el suspiro de alivio del de la Hoja. Llegó a la altura de su hermano, intentando mantener su ritmo- ¿En qué hemos quedado?

-Mmm... todos no somos de hielo como tú, Gaara-kun- dijo con sorna.

-Sabes que no soporto que me llames así- dijo mirándola- sólo sé más discreta, ¿de acuerdo? Les necesitamos, y ya tengo suficiente con vigilar a Kankuro para que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Pues creo que deberías vigilarle un poco más, parece que ha fijado su objetivo- dijo la rubia echando un vistazo a su hermano que no se apartaba de la peliazul- créeme, él es más peligroso que yo.

Gaara siguió su marcha. Como si no tuviese suficiente con controlarse él mismo tenía que estar haciendo de niñera... Suna era en esos momentos la prioridad, eso debían recordar, sin embargo, sus instintos empezaron a fallarle desde el momento en que ella apareció, su olfato, más desarrollado que el de cualquier ser humano gracias a shukaku, le hacía tenerla presente en cada momento... aquel aroma era inconfundible. Estiró su mano y la volvió a apretar, sus ojos, sus oídos... su tacto... su cuerpo la reclamaba, como si fuese un animal, aunque el mapache le hubiese abandonado le había dejado ese regalo... maldito biju.

Pasaron las murallas de roca de Suna y llegaron al pueblo que se encontraba en calma, sin apenas gente, pero claramente deteriorado. Se dirigieron a la casa oficial de los hermanos de la arena, aunque modesta, era de la mejor conservadas.

-Ésta será vuestra habitación, Nara dormirá con Kankuro, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el kage. Sakura frunció el ceño, no era maleducado, pero sí distante. Aún así afirmó con la cabeza- nos veremos en mi despacho en una hora, allí os explicare la situación y estableceremos un plan de acción.

Se giró y desapareció en una habitación del final del pasillo. Hinata y Sakura se adentraron en la amplia estancia exenta de lujos, eligiendo una cama cada una.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Kankuro.

-Mmm... ¿Quieres ser la primera en ducharte?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras sacaba sus cosas.

-Hai-dijo la peliazul con gesto cansado.

Una hora no era mucho tiempo, debían darse prisa. Seguro que al kazekage no le gustaba esperar.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura se desplomó sobre su cama, envuelta aún en la toalla y con el pelo aún mojado se sentía cansada, demasiado cansada. Llevaban un mes en Suna, y sólo paraban para comer y dormir, era duro, realmente duro. Pero ver todos aquellos rostros agradecidos merecía la pena. Giró su cabeza para observar la cama de al lado, donde Hinata llevaba durmiendo un par de horas. Habían terminado en el hospital hacía un par de horas y le había ordenado a la Hyuga irse a descansar, mientras ella se había quedado haciendo algunas pruebas de plantas medicinales.

Masajeó su nuca, intentando buscar algo de alivio al dolor que invadía su cuerpo. Seguía en tensión, pero era lógico, a todo el estrés del trabajo que desempeñaban tenía que sumarse la continua supervisión del kazekage. Desde que llegaron no se había separado de ellas ni un segundo, y no podía evitar ponerse tensa en su presencia, por lo cual su cansancio se incrementaba. No entendía su presencia. Siempre había supuesto que un kage tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar detrás de dos ninjas médico. ¿Tendría miedo de espionaje? ¿No confiaba en ellos? ¿O es que estaba demasiado preocupado por su pueblo? Era difícil decirlo mirando su pétreo rostro inexpresivo.

Se secó el cabello con la toalla del pelo y se puso algo para dormir. Era su pueblo, su deber, no podía cuestionarle. Pero esos ojos aguamarina la inquietaban, era como si siguiesen cada uno de sus movimientos, analizando cada gesto, cada comentario... ¿Tendría intención de aprender jutsus médicos? Con la muerte de la abuela Chiyo el nivel médico de Suna había bajado a un nivel básico y se veían obligados a pedir ayuda. Dio por seguro que tenía que ser eso y cerró los ojos para dormirse. Pero por más vueltas que daba algo en su interior no la dejaba dormir. "Maldita sea" pensó. El cuerpo dolía y ella no podía dormir. Notó como Hinata se movía en su cama. Al de unos minutos notó como la chica andaba por la habitación y salía por la puerta. "Habrá ido a beber agua". Volvió a dar media vuelta, esta vez quedando boca abajo... tras unos minutos se incorporó. Quizá un vaso le vendría también bien a ella.

--------------------------------------------------

Hinata se aproximó con paso lento y torpe a la cocina. La cena había sido pesada y tenía sed, pero el agua de grifo no era potable en Suna. Tenía calor. Había soñado de nuevo con Naruto-kun, otra vez aquellas escenas de lo que vivieron juntos... se sonrojó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Hinata-chan?- se giró ante la voz que provenía detrás de ella. Allí estaba el marionetista, pero a Hinata le costó reconocerle: sin pintura, sin su traje, sin camiseta, sin pantalones...

-¡Oh! No sabía que estaba por aquí, Kankuro-kun- dijo girándose para evitar observar ver al muchacho en ropa interior. Éste esbozó una sonrisa mientras la contemplaba sin pudores ante la vergüenza de ella, cubierta con sólo un corto camisón y su largo cabello azulado cayendo por su espalda, tan inocente, tan pura... se acercó sin pensarlo, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mientras acariciaba su pelo ante la sorpresa de la chica.

-No me has contestado... -dijo bajando su boca hasta la oreja de ella, haciendo que su aliento estremeciese a la chica- quizá te pueda ayudar en algo... - dijo deslizando sus manos a sus hombros- hace calor aquí, ¿no crees?- apartó uno de los tirantes del camisón de la chica, mientras sus labios empezaban a recorrer la pálida piel que se deslizaba de su cuello a su hombro.

- Kankuro-k... -Hinata no podía moverse, ni siquiera pudo terminar de nombrarle, porque el chico la giró con rapidez y se apoderó de sus labios, empujándola contra la mesa.

-No pensé que estarías tan ansiosa- dijo deslizando sus manos hasta los muslos de ella, elevándolos hasta sentarla sobre la mesa y tirándose sobre ella.

-Por favor, por favor suéltame... -murmuraba la chica bajo sus labios, intentando separarse de él, que sus manos no la tocasen, que sus labios no la rozasen... pero el chico era fuerte.

-Llevas provocándome todo el mes- dijo descargando su peso sobre ella. La chica notó como algo se apretaba contra su cadera y el miedo empezó a recorrerla, él no sería capaz, no podía pretender que...

-Lo siento, yo no... -no podía, por más que luchaba el no cedía un centímetro de distancia.

-Haberlo pensado antes...

-¿Qué es lo que debía haber pensado antes?- la luz se hizo de golpe revelando a una enojada Sakura en la puerta. Al ver la escena corrió hacia la mesa sin pensar, concentró todo el chakra que pudo y lo descargó en la cara del muchacho, haciendo que éste se estampase contra la pared.

-Sakura-chan... -murmuró Hinata. Una lágrima salió de sus pálidos ojos mientras miraba agradecida a la pelirrosa. Esta la miró preocupada, el pelo revuelto, la ropa descolocada, y la mirada de temor de sus ojos. Maldito bastardo.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla- dijo acercándose al chico en el suelo.

-Ella me buscó- argumentó el chico mientras intentaba ponerse en pie aunque sus primeros intentos fuesen en vano. La pelirrosa apoyó la mano en el hombro del chico oprimiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un gemido.

-Espero no tener que volver a advertírtelo- acercó su cara a la de él, se asustó ante la severidad de su mirada, casi tan fría como la de su hermano-porque la próxima vez no será una advertencia.

-¿Tú me vas a dar mi merecido?-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Sakura apretó los dientes y se separó de él.

-No, pero quizá Naruto no se ponga muy contento cuando se entere lo que has intentado hacer con su novia- dijo ella sin girarse, ayudando a Hinata a bajarse de la mesa.

-¿No... novia?-balbuceó asustado. Él era un gran ninja, pero el poder de Naruto... mierda. Tragó duro. Si el jinchuriki se enteraba...

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, porque notaba a Hinata temblar en sus manos mientras subían las escaleras-tranquila, no ha pasado nada... -dijo en un susurro.

-Pero... pero... - la chica no sabía qué decir, quizá el chico le decía la verdad y ella le había estado provocando.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo- dijo abrazándola a un más fuerte, arrastrándola hasta la puerta de la habitación- ahora nos iremos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no te volverá a hacer nada.

La peliazul levantó sus ojos perlados y observó la tranquilizadora sonrisa de su amiga, haciéndola sentirse mucho mejor, más tranquila, más segura.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan- dijo avergonzada, ella siempre la apoyaba, era tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma... ojalá fuese como ella, eso no hubiera pasado...

-No me las des tontina- dijo besando sus cabellos- cuando volvamos a Konoha tendrás de nuevo a Naruto para protegerte, pero de momento déjamelo a mí, no permitiré que te pase nada, Naruto no me lo perdonaría- la acostó en su cama y la arropó como una niña pequeña- duérmete tranquila.

La observó en silencio, mientras su respiración se regulaba y le indicaba que la chica se había dormido. Se metió en su cama y contempló el techo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Si ella no hubiese bajado, ¿Qué habría pasado? Imágenes escabrosas pasaron por su mente, agitó la cabeza para apartarlas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo últimamente? No entendía nada, parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, con la aldea como estaba y uno de los más importantes ambu... se giró mosqueada, sería una larga noche.

--------------------------------------------------

-Kankuro- la voz de su hermano le sobresaltó al entrar en su cuarto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ante él hasta que sintió el golpe en su rostro, en el mismo sitio que le había golpeado la de Konoha.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-gritó el chico colérico, frustrado y golpeado, olvidando por unos segundos el temperamento de su hermano.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti-dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar su mirada. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, Kankuro podía sentirlo.

-Gaara, sabes que no ha sido culpa mía, tarde o temprano iba a pasar- dijo el chico sentándose en su cama.

- Has puesto en peligro la misión, no podemos enemistarnos con Konoha.

- De eso ya te ocupas tú, ¿no?-preguntó de manera irónica. Gaara, cruzado de brazos le dirigió una mirada que dejó congelado al chico.

-Tú no te metas-dijo de manera casi inaudible- si pensases un poco más te darías cuenta que hay cosas mucho más importantes que tu lívido.

-Eso ya lo sé- se quejó. Estaba cansado, ahora se quería dormir. Miró a su hermano de reojo, de pie, orgulloso, observando por la ventana... y sintió curiosidad.

-Gaara, ¿Cuándo... ?

-Aún no es el momento-dijo el chico sin moverse un milímetro, su hermano suspiró.

-Hinata está con Uzumaki, ¿Has pensado que quizá... ?

-No, eso no importa- Kankuro enarcó una ceja, ¿tan seguro estaba?

-Gaara...

-Ha llegado una carta de Konoha, vendrán en dos semanas, para la fiesta por la rehabilitación de la ciudad... ten cuidado, Uzumaki vendrá en ese grupo- dijo tomando su camino a la puerta.

-A veces las cosas no son tan simples, Gaara- su hermano no se volvió, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras él. Los ojos aguamarina buscaron la puerta al fondo del corredor, en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Lo sé.


	12. Chapter 12

- ¿No notas algo extraño, Sakura-chan

Wola!

Se que me he retrasado mucho, lo sé, muchos me lo habeis hecho saber...una cosa es decirlo y otra amenazar. Me gusta escribir, pero lamentablemente no me dedico a eso, estoy en una carrera bastante estresante y que casi no me deja tiempo, si escribo para relajarme y recibo amenazas...en fin. Se necesita tiempo, inspiración... Ojala pudiera pasarme el dia escribiendo, pero no es así. Espero que lo entiendan, si han decidido que no me quieren dejar reviews xq no me los merezco por hacerles esperar...pues bueno, pero me gustaria que entendiesen que detrás de cada historia hay una persona, con una vida completamente ajena a esto, y q tiene sentimientos. Mi intención nunca ha sido fastidiarlos (q ya parece q no actualizo x ese motivo, vamos), me alegra q les guste y me apoyen, ojala tuviera mi mente un puerto usb para conectarlo y que tuvieran los fics actualizados cada día. A partir de ahí que cada uno haga lo que quiera. Yo seguiré hasta terminar este fic, pero empiezo a dudar de volver a escribir algo de Naruto, aunque tenía varias ideas.

_**CAPITULO 12: SI HAY QUE REGRESAR...**_

- ¿No notas algo extraño, Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosa miró a su amiga levantando una ceja. Volvían a casa, después de otro duro día de trabajo en el hospital, pero debía reconocer, que ahora que lo pensaba, se encontraba menos cansada de lo habitual, sin saber muy bien el porqué. La última semana el trabajo había disminuido, y los datos de ingresos volvían a tomar un aspecto normal por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De todas maneras, Sakura dedicaba ese tiempo que le habían dejado libre sus rondas para elaborar medicinas que pudiesen ayudar a la gente de Suna cuando ella no estuviera. Hinata había insistido en ayudarla. Aún así no lograba saber a lo que la chica se refería.

-Mmm... quizá-dijo contemplando el atardecer que les acompañaba en su camino a casa. Hinata sonrió, le parecía increíble que su amiga no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿No te falta algo?- aquello desconcertó aún más a la pelirrosa, que sin perder el tiempo se puso a rebuscar en su bolso. Hinata rió.

-No creo que lo encuentres ahí- dijo buscando la mirada de su amiga, la cuál solo suspiró y se paró colocando sus manos en las caderas. Parecía pensar en serio, Hinata no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo- Sakura-chan, me refiero a una persona.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta, corrió para alcanzar a la peliazul.

-¿Cuándo se ha ido?-preguntó sorprendida, pero ahora entendía el porqué de su relajada tarde, no había nadie controlándolas.

-Creo que a la hora de comer, pero no estoy muy segura.

-Ya podía haber dicho algo- dijo Sakura ligeramente enfadada.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿No te quejabas de que no paraba de seguirnos? ¿Que te agobiaba?- la peliazul luchaba por entender a su amiga. Hacía unos días les había contado la tensión que acumulaba por la continua presencia del pelirrojo, lo cual les había llevado a recordar, sobre todo a Shikamaru, los viejos rumores de la aldea de la Hoja durante la estancia de Gaara, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Sí... pero podía despedirse al menos... ¿no? Era lo mínimo- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos- no sé, cada día entiendo menos.

-Es el Kazekage, tendrá asuntos que atender- dijo Hinata intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pues no tenía tantos durante los dos últimos meses que ha sido nuestra sombra- la pelirrosa vio como su amiga ahogaba la risa- ¿Y a ti que te hace tanta gracia?

-Pareces una novia celosa- afirmó la chica. Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ya empiezas como Shikamaru, ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? El kage y yo, por Dios... -dijo la chica totalmente fuera de sí.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero es lo que parece, al menos por parte de él-dijo disculpándose- y con lo que has dicho...

-Estáis locos- reafirmó la chica resignada.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Y ahora creo que esto de la locura se me está pegando, porque me acaba de parecer oír a Naruto llamándote-dijo la pelirrosa quedándose estática en el sitio.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-Etto... Pues creo que a mí también, porque le estoy viendo correr hacia nosotras.

Naruto venía corriendo emocionado hacia las chicas, que con la boca abierta, aguardaban quietas en su lugar como si en cualquier momento la imagen del rubio fuese a desaparecer. Pero eso no pasó. Hinata notó los cálidos brazos de su novio envolviéndola, mientras era alzada del suelo. Sakura miró la escena atónita ¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto allí?

-¡Hey, frontuda!- aquella voz inconfundible llamó la atención de la chica que había quedado a un lado de la escena, volviéndola a traer a la realidad.

-¡Cerda! ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?-dijo acercándose a la rubia. Dudaba que aquello fuese una visita de cortesía, estaban en una misión, y las distracciones no eran bien recibidas.

-¡Hemos venido por vosotros! ¡Volvemos a casa!-dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Volver a casa. Sakura siguió caminando intentando devolverle la sonrisa, pero su mente se había puesto de nuevo en marcha. Durante aquellos días no había tenido tiempo de pensar, estaba tan ocupada en sus ratos libres pensando en las pequeñas cosas que pasaban en Suna, que había prohibido a su mente pensar en lo que había más allá de aquellas murallas. Ahora tendría que volver, sin saber si estaba preparada.

Aquellos días habían sido una réplica de los viejos tiempos: Shikamaru, Hinata y ella. Como si la promesa nunca se hubiese roto, y sin embargo, ahí estaba la realidad: esa unión había desparecido, al igual que su colgante, aquella noche.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, Ino?-preguntó educada, con la única frase lógica que cruzó su mente.

-Por Dios, mujer, dame un abrazo-dijo tomándola sin esperar respuesta. Aquella cerda... haciéndola sentir como cuando tenía cinco años, cuando era débil, insegura... parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

-Cerda, suéltame que me vas a ahogar-se separó riéndose, intentando romper lo más rápido posible aquel momento de intimidad- ¿No deberías estar ahogando a Shikamaru?- retomó su marcha, junto a la rubia, hacia la casa del kazekage.

-Gaara-sama me ha dicho que está con Temari y Kankuro supervisando la reconstrucción de la muralla de la ciudad-contestó un poco triste.

-Sí, no creo que tarden mucho en terminarla-sentenció la pelirrosa- ya casi es la hora de cenar y Shikamaru nunca llega tarde a una comida, te lo aseguro.

-Ja, ja, ja, veo que no ha cambiado nada, siempre decía de Chouji, pero yo tenía mis dudas de cuál de los dos comía más-las dos reían mientras Sakura habría la puerta de la casa. Volvió la vista para ver si había rastro de Naruto, pero no se veía a nadie.

-Me alegra ver que Suna te sienta bien, Sakura-dijo una voz desde el interior.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-su maestra se levantó del sofá en el que estaba cómodamente sentada para recibirla. La diferencia de posiciones hacía que un abrazo no fuese apropiado, la Hokage simplemente le tomó las manos y sonrió a su alumna. Sakura notó algo extraño en esa sonrisa, pero no averiguó el qué.

-Sakura-san, ¿Qué tal le ha ido en el hospital?- la pelirrosa se giró hacia el sillón desde donde el pelirrojo la observaba, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos descansando donde los apoyos, parecía un rey en su trono, cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Mmm, bastante bien, las pruebas han resultado favorables, si se sigue con los cuidados previstos en una semana todos deberían estar recuperados- dijo ella tendiéndole los informes. Él los tomó sin apartar la vista de ella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa de nuevo, reapareciendo esa tensión que la perseguía desde su llegada a Suna.

-Perfecto, se los daré a Kankuro y haré que sigan tus indicaciones- los apoyó en la mesa a su lado. Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Pensaba que llevaba los casos personalmente, ha pasado los dos últimos meses de continuo en el hospital ¿Por qué ahora... ?

-Sakura-llamó Tsunade- es hora de regresar a Konoha.

-Ya se lo dije yo, Tsunade-sama-dijo Ino que se había mantenido a un lado, los recuerdos que tenía del kazekage hacían que le tuviese cierto temor.

-En realidad Sakura... - empezó la Hokage.

-¡Tadaima!-se oyó la voz del Nara en la puerta. Un rayo dorado se lanzó sobre él. Su querida novia, de un salto, había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras le daba un beso que le dejó sin aliento y totalmente desorientado. Parecía que se había olvidado de la presencia de los kages.

-Ejem- tosió Sakura avergonzada ante aquella muestra de afecto que ella consideraba íntima, y que sin embargo era observada por cinco pares de ojos.

-Joder, vaya recibimiento, yo también quiero- masculló Kankuro.

-Tranquilo, que Naruto debe estar a punto de llegar con Hinata- dijo la pelirrosa mordazmente. El resto miraba sin entender, mientras Kankuro palidecía. Aquella mujer se la había jurado de por vida.

-Ne, Sakura... -empezó a farfullar el marionetista.

-Estoy cansada, me voy directamente a la cama, no tengo mucha hambre-la rubia de las coletas cruzó el salón hacia las escaleras con la cabeza baja- Buenas noches a todos, bienvenida Hokage-sama-hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

-¿Y a esta que la pasa?-preguntó Kankuro. No entendía nada, hacía unos segundos su hermana estaba como si nada y ahora...

-Veo que ya estamos todos reunidos-escuchó el chico a su espalda. Se giró y se encontró con unos ojos azules bien conocidos.

-Naruto... -murmuró. Uzumaki le sonreía como si nada, mientras la Hyuga apartaba la vista. Al parecer la chica no le había contado lo sucedido, con un poco de suerte saldría vivo de ésta.

-¡Hey, Kankuro! ¿Qué tal andan tus marionetas?- dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro- Ne, Sakura-chan, eres muy mala, ni siquiera me has dado un abrazo- dijo corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla notó como algo tiraba de su chaqueta.

-Déjate de tonterías, Naruto... -amenazó la Hokage sin soltar su amarre. Naruto y Sakura la miraban sorprendidos: ella conocía a Naruto y se había acostumbrado a sus tonterías. ¿Por qué ahora le frenaba?

-Dobe, compórtate, no estás en tu casa-Sakura notó un escalofrío recorrerla por completo, aquello si que no se lo esperaba- Ino, eso también va para ti- la rubia se "bajó" de su novio para colgarse de su brazo.

-Veo que sigues tan amargado como siempre, Uchiha-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo. Parecía que el chico seguía teniendo las mismas ideas que cuando partieron de Konoha.

Sakura no se atrevía a girarse, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Temía que al volverse la realidad le dijese que era fruto de su imaginación, y por otro lado temía enfrentarse de nuevo a él. Había pensado tanto en aquellos últimos minutos de Konoha, en los recuerdos de aquella fiesta... que le dolía. Porque su maldita cabeza le decía unas cosas y su corazón otras... porque ya no sabía qué creer, qué pensar... qué sentir.

-Creo que iré a ver si Temari-san necesita algo- dijo ignorando a todos y siguiendo el camino emprendido hacía unos minutos por la de la arena.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa a todo el mundo aquí hoy?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Quizá estén cansadas- alegó Hinata.

- Es la hora de la cena, vayamos al comedor- Gaara se levantó del sillón e indicó que le siguiesen. Su intuición le decía que aquello no había sido una buena señal. En realidad, si era lo que él pensaba, no le había gustado nada, porque entonces, había una ligera posibilidad de que sus planes fallasen. Sonrió orgulloso, de espaldas a todos. Se encargaría de que no sucediese, no le gustaba cambiar de planes.

--

-¿Temari-san?-preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, aguardando para entrar.

-Adelante- Sakura entró y se encontró a Temari de espaldas, colocándose la camiseta.

-Lo siento-murmuró Sakura- debí habértelo dicho.

La chica de la arena se volteó y la miró fijamente, mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Sakura se sorprendió ante tal cambio, nunca había pensado que Temari podría derrumbarse como cualquier otra persona... tan madura, tan segura... que se le hacía imposible creer que la mujer rota que estaba ante sus ojos era ella. Su instinto la hizo acercarse, y con temor la abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?-farfulló en el hombro de la pelirrosa, mientras esta notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a empapar su camiseta.

-No lo sé- dijo sin moverse mirando al vacío-supongo que es algo que no podemos elegir.

-Lo sé, es la única batalla perdida antes de iniciarla- se separó con lentitud y se sentó en la cama, cansada. Sakura se acercó a la ventana, lugar a donde se dirigían los ojos perdidos de su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Da igual lo que hagas, has perdido... cuando ese sentimiento llega... aunque luches... aunque intentes borrarlo... olvidarlo... no hay nada que hacer.

Sakura se negó a mirarla, contemplando el paisaje nocturno de Suna... oyendo aquellas palabras que remarcaban la cruda realidad. A pesar de sus lágrimas, Temari era más fuerte que ella... no eran lágrimas de debilidad, sino de aceptación.

-Pero no te descubro nada nuevo, ¿Verdad, Sakura?-dijo levantándose y poniéndose a su espalda.

-No sé... -empezó a defenderse la chica.

-Podemos negarlo, podemos cegarnos, ensordecer, enmudecer... pero está ahí, no importa el tiempo, ni el dolor... simplemente, sigue ahí- los ojos se encontraron a través del reflejo, los de Sakura llenos de sorpresa, los de Temari vidriosos pero seguros- márchate, te estarán esperando- se separó de ella y volvió a la cama, Sakura emprendió un camino lento hacia la puerta, al abrirla, el susurro de la rubia llegó a sus oídos- ten cuidado.

Se giró al oírla, pero no supo si esas palabras habían sido un producto de su imaginación, porque la chica estaba tumbada de espaldas a ella. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras con lentitud, todos estaban en el comedor, esperándola.

-Lo siento mucho, yo tampoco me encuentro muy bien, me iré a la cama- dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás mal? ¿Quieres que te revise?-preguntó Tsunade preocupada, el rostro de su alumna no presagiaba nada bueno, podía ver en sus facciones tensas una batalla interior, auque no sabía muy bien el qué.

-No hace falta, sólo estoy cansada, buenas noches- nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allá arriba para que volviese así?

-Mujeres... -dejó escapar Kankuro, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de las dos rubias.

Hinata miraba las escaleras. Ella había pasado todo el día con Sakura y la ninja médico había estado animada, ¿Qué le podía haber pasado? Suspiro triste, aunque estuvieran siempre juntas, tenía la sensación que alrededor de su amiga se alzaba una muralla que no se podía superar. Había dejado de saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía... ¿Sería por su relación con Naruto? ¿Se sentiría traicionada y había vuelto a cerrase? Por experiencia, sabía que no podría mantenerse así por siempre... un día se rompería. Se prometió hablar con ella en serio, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

--

El estómago rugía. La boca estaba seca. El sudor inundaba su cuerpo. Sakura se sentía realmente incómoda, aquella habitación era demasiado pequeña para las tres chicas y el calor se acumulaba sin piedad haciendo que aunque estuviese destapada y con la ropa de dormir más ligera que había encontrado, no parase de moverse en busca de un lugar más frío en la cama. Lo único que la hacía no estar en ropa interior era la poca confianza en los habitantes masculinos de aquella casa, sobretodo en el marionetista que casi... El estómago volvió a rugir y volvió a tragar, intentando quitarse la pastosidad de la boca. En vano.

Se levantó lentamente para no molestar a las otras chicas, afortunadamente su cama era la más cercana a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y salió. El contraste de temperaturas hizo que el vello de sus brazos se erizase y su piel tomase el aspecto de las gallinas recién desplumadas. Al pasar por el espejo que daba inicio a las escaleras se miró: estaba totalmente sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto y la camiseta y shorts que usaba para dormir descolocados. Se peinó un poco y ajustó los pantalones, concentró su atención en la oscuridad para ver el camino en penumbra, un escalón tras otro llegó a la cocina.

Las frías baldosas bajo sus pies descalzos le transmitieron una agradable sensación, haciendo que su cuerpo estabilizara su temperatura. Abrió el refrigerador y sonrió al ver su objetivo: tarta de frambuesas. Su estómago volvió a rugir, dándole una orden que no pudo ignorar. Tomó el trozo y un pequeño tenedor y se metió el primer trozo a l boca mientras se apoyaba en la repisa, a contraluz de la ventana, deslizando el tenedor con lentitud, paladeando cada sabor de aquella tarta, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento tan relajante.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que abrió los ojos, de la presencia frente a ella. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando una mano tomó la suya para apartar el tenedor y el cuerpo del intruso la arrinconó más contra la repisa, y unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyos con fuerza, con imposición. En un primer momento se quedó estática, pero segundos después, se descubrió respondiendo al beso, con una intensidad que nunca pensó que saldría de ella, y siendo respondida con la misma intensidad. Pero lo sabía, sabía porque su cuerpo se adaptaba a los movimientos de él, porque su cuerpo lo había reconocido antes que ella misma. Ahora que su olor la envolvía, que sus manos recorrían sus caderas y glúteos, que sus labios cubrían los suyos y sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un movimiento que parecía repetido con agilidad y desesperación, veía, iluminada por la luz de luna, el rostro níveo de su amante oscuro. Sus ojos oscuros, sus cabellos azabaches que eran revueltos por ella misma, los hombros fuertes a los que se agarraba, el pecho desnudo rozando con el de ella...

Y esa voz que por unos momentos había callado ante la necesidad de su cuerpo volvió, haciéndola recordar la realidad, aquello no era un sueño: Sasuke la estaba besando y tocando fuera de control, y lo que era peor, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y empujó con ambas manos el pecho del chico para alejarlo, él se resistió a separar sus labios, pero la fuerza de la kunoichi era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, no sin lastimarla. Antes de que abriese los ojos, notó las manos de Sakura acariciando su espalda, para después hacerle bajar la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de ella. No lo entendía, pero lo único que le interesaba era seguir pegado a ella, a ese espejismo nocturno que había contemplado desde la puerta mientras ella no le miraba y hacía resbalar ese tendedor por sus labios, trayéndole otras ideas menos inocentes que le habían hecho avanzar hacia ella sin pensar, olvidándose del orgullo, de su clan, de todo... excepto de ella.

-Si es lo que quieres, ten el valor de pedirlo- susurró ella en su oído, arrastrando las palabras- deja de robarme besos, Uchiha.

Se separó de él por completo, tomo el plato de tarta y algo de agua y se fue, dejando al chico estático en su lugar. Apoyó una mano en la repisa en la que antes se apoyaba Sakura. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Dejó escapar una sonrisa, así que lo sabía, había estado despierta aquella noche, mentirosa. Sabía que era él y aun así... lo había permitido, le había respondido con la misma intensidad que él le daba, compaginándose a la perfección, como si fuesen dos piezas hechas para acoplarse. Acoplarse. No había llegado a tanto. Levantó la mano que había acariciado las curvas del cuerpo femenino, tan suave, tan terso, tan cálido... que sólo deseaba tocarlo saborearlo y hundirse en él, una y otra vez. Nadie le había hecho perder el control de esa manera, ni siquiera Itachi, alegando a su ira. Sólo la lujuria, otro de los grandes pecados capitales, le había hecho caer.

Se preguntó si aquello volvería a darse otra vez. Tragó saliva, y el sabor de frambuesa, le hizo sonreír, sonreír con aquella sonrisa de la que él tantas veces se había burlado al verla en otros rostros. Pero podía permitírselo. Una vez no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

Sakura subió con agilidad las escaleras, y se refugió en el baño de su cuarto. Tenía miedo. Miedo de arrepentirse y salir en su búsqueda, de callar su voz y dejarse llevar. No. Ya la había fastidiado bastante dejándole que la tomase de esa manera, ahora su mente estaba más confusa todavía, ¿A qué jugaba? Todo era más fácil cuando él la ignoraba, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ignorarle? Era fácil, él le había hecho tanto daño: nunca la valoró, la menospreció, la insultó, se burló de sus sentimientos... Y ella ¿Qué había hecho? Arriesgar su vida para salvarle, arruinar su vida como kunoichi y matar su corazón herido. Porque matarlo era la única manera de silenciarlo. El no sentir, era el único modo de alejarlo de ella. Y ahora él la buscaba.

No, sólo era su imaginación, él no la buscaba, sólo era una más. Debía ser eso. Tenía que recordar que al fin y al cabo era un hombre, y a pesar de su frialdad, los instintos debían estar allí, solo hacía falta ver a su sensei o al sannin, pero de una manera mucho más sigilosa. Pero, ¿Por qué ella? Como siempre, su mente le dio una razón lógica, menos complicada y confusa de la que intentaba transmitirle su corazón: era la única que quedaba.

El resto de kunoichis de cierto nivel estaban comprometidas, él no se rebajaría a una mujer normal y tampoco atentaría ante la propiedad de otro, el sentido de la propiedad era algo que el orgullo Uchiha tenía bien asumido. Así que después de ese descarte, él seguramente hubiera llegado a ella, y ya que era una tonta enamorada de él, ¿Por qué no aprovecharse? Su corazón latió acelerado, quizá intentando contradecirle, que podía haber otros motivos, pero no le escuchó, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, porque todos aquellos años que había escuchado sólo le habían traído sufrimiento.

Terminó la tarta y bebió agua. Se sentía súbitamente cansada. Se tumbó en su cama, ahora fría y acogedora y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, aun sabiendo que esta vez no podrían superar la realidad.

--

Las mochilas estaban hechas. Hinata y Sakura echaban una última mirada al lugar, no querían olvidarse nada.

-¿Ya estáis listas?-preguntó la rubia entrando por la puerta, había bajado a dejar su mochila en la entrada unos momentos antes.

-Sí-ambas chicas tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron, donde los shinobis estaban reunidos. A un lado Kankuro y Temari, al otro lado el resto. Sakura enarcó una ceja al percibir al Kazekage al lado contrario al que le correspondía, con una mochila a su lado.

-Es hora de partir- Tsunade tomó su mochila, haciendo que el resto imitase su gesto- muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, podéis venir a visitadnos cuando queráis.

-Ha sido un placer, esperemos que les sea leve el viaje- contestó Temari. Sakura la observó con detenimiento, la chica de Suna estaba como siempre, muy distinta de la imagen que había visto el día anterior- espero que mi hermano no les cause muchos problemas.

-Temari...-el Kazekage le dirigió una mirada nada agradable, no le gustaba que le tratasen como un crío, sobretodo cuando iba a tratar un tema tan delicado con el consejo.

-Será un placer acoger al kazekage en nuestra villa-excusó rápidamente la Hokage, y Sakura percibió otra vez aquella extraña sonrisa en su maestra, una especie de dejavú.

Suspiró, así que la presencia del Kazekage no desaparecería de momento, aunque en Konoha no tendría porque estar con él como en Suna. Notó una mirada sobre ella, y no se extrañó al encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros neutros. No transmitió nada, ni siquiera se movió. No había nerviosismo, ni vergüenza, ni arrogancia...nada, solo aquella maldita máscara que él dominaba también y que ella odiaba. Intentó mantenerse tan fría como él y se situó al lado de Naruto, que susurraba algo al oído de Hinata.

Salieron de la casa, escoltada irónicamente por delante por Gaara y por Sasuke a su espalda.

-Bien, formemos parejas para el camino-Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro al ver a los dos rubios colgarse del brazo de sus parejas, después dirigió la mirada a su alumna, q miraba al frente, esquivando las miradas de los dos restantes. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo, momento en que no podría protegerla, pero de momento...- Sakura, tu vienes conmigo.

La aludida sonrió y siguió a su maestra, irían al inicio del grupo. Gaara y Sasuke cerrarían el grupo. Empezaron a correr, debían llegar a la frontera antes de que llegara la noche. La arena no era una problema ya que contaban con el Kazekage, así que avanzaban a mayor velocidad que en su viaje a Suna.

Cuando estaban cerca de la frontera, Tsunade aceleró el paso, pillando de improviso al resto pero siendo seguida rápidamente por su alumna.

-Sakura...-llamó la sannin- ¿Tienes ganas de llegar a Konoha?

-Mmm...no muchas-contestó sinceramente. Suna había sido estresante, pero le había evitado muchos dolores de cabeza que volverían a su llegada a casa. En realidad ya habían empezado.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo...yo tampoco- contesto la rubia sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa, se giró para verla y volvió a ver su sonrisa triste.

Y en ese momento recordó, esa sonrisa triste de hacía un año, esa sonrisa...que había precedido a su sellado.


	13. Chapter 13

Las puertas de Konoha se empezaron a divisar a lo lejos

Terminé los exámenes y me ha ido muy bien por primera vez en años y estoy muy contenta. También quería agradecer a todas esas personas que me han apoyado con sus reviews y con sus palabras, su incondicionalidad y animo es lo q me hace seguir adelante. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final...asi q solo espero que os guste, lo siento x aquellas personas que me han expresado sus ideas, pero el final lo decidi hace un par de meses en una noche de insomnio, aunq me han gustado este fic es lo q es, y ahora ya no puedo cambiarlo XD. Bueno, a leer!!

_**CAPITULO 13: ROJO Y NEGRO**_

Las puertas de Konoha se empezaron a divisar a lo lejos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- el grito de Naruto los despertó del trance del viaje en el que llevaban sumergidos tres días.

Tsunade miró de reojo a su alumna sin poder evitar sentirse culpable. Debía redactar ese documento antes que el Consejo se reuniese, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella dadas las circunstancias, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, al menos intentaría darle una oportunidad.

-Yo me adelanto, vosotros tomaros vuestro tiempo, descansad- tomó un poco de avance- Kazekage-sama, le espero en mi despacho, me ocuparé de todo- las coletas desaparecieron de su vista en unos segundos, dejando a Sakura sola al frente.

-¿Contenta de regresar, Sakura-chan?- la pelirrosa miró a Naruto cansada, una y otra vez la misma pregunta sin respuesta, la agotaba.

-Claro-contestó bajando el paso, ya no había sentido en mantener la posición inicial y las distancias de seguridad.

El grupo llegó en poco menos de una hora a Konoha. Los shinobis de la entrada los saludaron al reconocerlos.

-Si me disculpan...debo ir a la torre de la Hokage- dijo Gaara con una reverencia.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe, Gaara?- preguntó el rubio al que consideraba su igual. El Kazekage negó con la cabeza y retomó su camino- Esta...extraño, ¿Para qué habra venido?

Sakura observó la espalda del pelirrojo a lo lejos, se había hecho la misma pregunta varias veces durante todo el viaje, pero sin respuesta. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, todos lucían cansados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros ahí parados? Yo me voy para casa, os espero allí- Nara emprendió el camino. Pronto el resto le siguió sin comentar nada, seguramente soñando con una cama.

Al llegar Sakura se adelantó para ocupar el baño, el cambio del clima desértico al húmedo de Konoha le había hecho tranpirar demasiado, su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado a tal humedad y necesitaba una ducha para después poder dormir tranquila, sin una hora para despertarse por primera vez en meses. Dejó su mochila tirada en el pasillo, se encerró en el baño y desparramó su ropa por el suelo. Al contacto con el agua su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. "Por fin un poco de tranquilidad" pensó.

Le pareció oír que alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento, pero no le importó, aún no sabía que disfrutaba de su último momento de paz.

--

Nara Shikamaru dio un rápido beso a su novia y entró en el piso mientras Hinata seguía a Naruto. Estaba cansado, por muchas ganas que tuviese de estar con Ino, sus reservas de energía estaban al mínimo, sólo un caso de emergencia le haría reaccionar y gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y suspiró aliviado. Abrió un ojo y vio su mochila tirada en el suelo, le daba igual. Nada ni nadie le haría moverse. Oyó el aguar caer de fondo: la ducha. Sakura. No era una mala idea, se sentía pegajoso, pero ahora que se había tumbado en el sofá le parecía una misión casi imposible.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, ¿Quién sería? Bah, ya se cansaría y volvería más tarde. Los golpes volvieron a repetirse, más fuerte que antes, empezando a molestarle.

-Abran ahora mismo, traigo una petición del Consejo para Haruno Sakura y un mensaje de la Gondaime para Nara Shikamaru, es urgente.

Algo en la cabeza de Shikamaru se activó, indicándole que debía levantarse, algo grave estaba pasando. Con unas fuerzas sacadas de la nada se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta.

-Soy Nara-tendió la mano al ambu en la puerta para recibir el informe. El hombre le dio el pergamino.

-Hokage-sama me ha pedido que lo lea de inmediato, y que no comunique nada de su contenido a Haruno-san-indicó el ambu. Definitivamente aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Desnrolló el pergamino con rapidez y se apoyó en el reposabrazos del sofá para leer.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Debo escoltar a Haruno-san ante el Consejo- seguía erguido en la puerta, expectante. El Consejo. ¿Qué querrían de Sakura? ¿Un informe? El documento cayó de sus manos al de unos segundos tras terminar de leer las últimas palabras, mientras el de la coleta mostraba un rostro desencajado. Aquello debía ser una broma, una maldita broma. La puerta del pasillo se abrió revelando a Sakura, que al ver al ambu en la puerta se acercó preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a los dos, en busca de una explicación. Shikamaru tomó con rapidez el papel e intentó recomponerse, manteniendo las órdenes de la Hokage, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y algo más fuerte que él hacía que no pudiese elevar la cabeza y ver a su compañera.

-Haruno-san, el Consejo pide su comparecencia en estos momentos- la cara de sorpresa de Sakura que Shikamaru observó de reojo en unos segundos, le mostró que ella no sabía nada. ¿Cómo nadie había sido capaz de sospecharlo? Ahora que lo sabía entendía todo, mierda, sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy- la chica dio unos pasos hacia su cuarto, sin pensar.

Sólo al entrar y elegir la ropa empezó a entender el peso de aquellas palabras: Consejo. Sintió miedo. Miedo a no saber a qué iba a enfrentarse. Hacía un año se habían reunido por ella, y aunque no había tenido que estar presente, la habían sellado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tenía algo que ver con aquello? Al final y al cabo era una técnica prohibida, el castigo podía haber sido la muerte. Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, porque los botones se atoraban en sus temblorosas manos. Se miró en el espejo, que mostraba una mujer segura de sí misma. Dios, había llegado a ser pura apariencia.

Atravesó el pasillo y el salón, miró a su compañero antes de salir, ni siquiera la miraba, haciéndola sentir aun más desconcertada ante todo aquello, ¿Por qué? Se llevó la mano al cuello como no lo había hecho hace tiempo, y al no notar nada recordó cuándo lo había tirado, había desaparecido, al parecer también el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Estoy lista, podemos irnos- el ambu asintió y la siguió cerrando la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru levantó la vista del suelo. Su mente había elaborado un plan: llegó la hora de actuar.

--

En cuanto llegaron a la torre sintió los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo, el ascenso hasta la sala del Consejo se le hizo eterno, empezando a encontrarse realmente mal.

-Aquí acaba mi misión- habían llegado a la gran puerta de roble, el hombre dio unos golpes y desapareció.

-Adelante- la voz de su maestra le infundió algo de valor, al menos alguien en esa sala estaría de su lado.

Avanzó a pequeños pasos ,intentando aparentar una seguridad que no tenía. Al llegar a la gran mesa ya no supo qué hacer, desconocí el protocolo a seguir en aquellas ocasiones. Respiró profundamente y alzó la vista, dispuesta a enfrentarse con lo que tocase. Sus ojos vagaron con rapidez por los rostros de los ancianos para después observar los de sus compañeros, representantes de sus clanes: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Inoichi (padre de Ino) y Nara Shikaku (padre de Shikamaru) en representación de sus hijos, y por último Hyuga Neji. La presencia de esos rostros familiares debería haberle infundido algo de confianza, pero no fue así, ya que ninguno la observaba. Todos miraban atentamente un papel en sus manos, evitándola una vez más.

De repente, notó una mirada conocida que no se apartaba de ella: la del Kazekage de la arena. Al contrario que el resto, contestó su mirada y se levantó con tranquilidad para apartar la silla a su lado indicándole que se sentara. Se dejó caer en ella, como un títere al que cortan sus hilos, perdiendo la rigidez que mantenía desde que había entrado. Un silencio tenso llenó la estancia. Sakura apretó sus manos sudorosas contra el pantalón, en un esfuerzo de volver a la normalidad.

-Haruno Sakura-su nombre sonó de manera distante en los labios de la Hokage, de una forma en la que ni siquiera la había tratado en sus primeros contactos, con la vista al frente, ajena a ella- has sido llamada por el Consejo para comunicarte la decisión que se ha tomado sobre tu persona: ante la petición formal presentado ante nosotros por el Kazekage, Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de la hoja, será rescindida de su cargo y tomará su mismo rango como shinobi de la arena, para en un breve periodo de tiempo, convertirse en la esposa del Kage de Suna.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos y vagaron sin rumbo hasta dar con los castaños de su maestra, el rostro compungido de la rubia le decía que todo aquello era verdad, y que seguramente, sería una decisión irrevocable. Su mente quedó en blanco, tragó aire ya que su boca estaba seca, y estaba segura que de no estar sentada, en esos momentos estaría en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?-escapó en un suspiro, casi un quejido. Se giró y sólo pudo ver el rostro impasible del Kazekage, por primera vez pudo entender el porqué su mirada constante sobre ella, y esa sensación extraña que le producía al verse en sus ojos, ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta? Lo había visto en Naruto, en Shikamaru, en Ino, Hinata...en sus propios ojos al verse en un espejo y pensar en él. Maldijo interiormente aquel sentimiento que algunos llamaban bendición y para ella sería su condena, maldito amor.

--

Sasuke no estaba de buen humor, llevaba días con un mal presentimiento y no pasaba nada. Gruñó, recostándose en la cama. Odiaba esperar, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta principal apremiantes y sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo saltando de la cama y corriendo a abrir la puerta, sin saber porqué. Al abrirla, notó a Ino acercarse por su espalada, y al ver el rostro serio de Shikamaru, supo que el momento que esperaba había llegado.

-Nara...-dijo el moreno indicándole que pasara. El de la coleta no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Ino, llama a Hinata y a Naruto, es urgente- la rubia asintió e hizo lo que le indicaban, mientras los dos chicos se sentaban en los sillones. El Uchiha observó el pergamino con el sello de la Gondaime en las manos de Nara, mientras la impaciencia de momentos antes volvía a él.

-¿Qué pasa Shika-kun?-la preocupada voz de la Hyuga le indicó que ya estaban todos reunidos. Les mandó sentarse.

-Os voy a pedir que no me interrumpais -lanzó una mirada significativa a su novia y al rubio- porque es algo importante y apenas tenemos tiempo- ambos afirmaron con la cabeza- el consejo ha hecho llamar a Sakura.

Naruto e Ino abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero volvieron a cerrarla al recordar las palabras de su amigo. Simplemente hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Un ambu se la ha llevado, el mismo hombre me ha dado este mensaje, es de Tsunade-sama, me pidió que no interviniese, y el motivo estaba bien claro: era imposible intervenir en ese momento, no hubiera servido de nada. Ella lo sabía bien, seguramente ha estado planeando todo desde que supo la noticia, y por eso decidió adelantarse- abrió el pergamino y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta- Nara, sé que intentarás hacer todo lo que puedas al leer lo que te voy a decir, pero antes de todo no debes impedir la marcha de Sakura ni decirle nada de todo esto, solo evitaría el poder salvarla de esta situación. Al llegar a Suna hablé con el Kazekage y me expresó un deseo que ya ha sido escuchado y aceptado por el consejo: Sakura será su esposa. Todos sabemos de la importante alianza que une ambos países, y los malditos ancianos han visto en esta petición el seguro de por vida para Konoha. Intenté por todos los medios evitarlo, pero me ha sido imposible, Sakura no es sólo una civil, es una shinobi, y como tal debe servir a los intereses de su nación y a conservar la paz de esta. Creeme que a nadie más que a mí le duele esta situación, aprecio al Kazekage, pero conozco lo suficientemente bien a mi alumna como para asegurar que no estará conforme con esto. Pero ante todo Sakura es generosa, y asimilará su destino igual que lo hizo hace un año. Aún así hay una ligera esperanza de cambiar su destino y que pueda permanecer en Konoha, necesito que se lleve a cabo lo antes posible, la opción que nos queda es...

Shikamaru leyó la ley que podría salvar a Sakura, sabiendo que lamentablemente aquel plan dependía de otra persona más que de él mismo. No esperaba que aceptase. Él era la mejor opción, por no decir la única.

--

Los minutos transcurrían en silencio. Al final uno de los ancianos decidió hablar.

-Es increíble, después de tantos momentos de guerra, que al final esta nueva generación nos haya traído esa alianza tan esperada, en cuanto vuestros hijos nazcan, Suna y Konoha serán invencibles...-Sakura dejó de escuchar el discurso. ¿Hijos? ¿Pensaban que ella tendría hijos? Leyó novelas de heroínas que eran comprometidas ala fuerza, para salvar reinos, familias...pero no creyó que pudiese hacerse realidad, y menos aun en ella. Abrió la boca para protestar cuando notó una mano posada sobre la suya, aferrándola con fuerza. Gaara. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué demonios tenía que no tuviesen las demás?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó esta vez con convicción. Gaara enarcó una ceja y la miró con su pétreo rostro, aunque sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa. El anciano la miró con horror. Los chiquillos de hoy en día no tenían educación, él era uno de los ancianos, y era una falta de respeto interrumpirle, al igual que el cuestionar sus decisiones y tratar al Kazekage como a cualquier otro.

-Haruno-san le pediríamos que...-empezó una anciana.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, he puesto mi vida al servicio de Konoha, he salvado la vida de vuestros padres, hermanos, hijos...creo que merezco al menos una razón por la que tenga que abandonar todo esto, toda una vida...-dijo levantándose del asiento. Los nervios, el miedo...se habían ido transformando en algo muy distinto, la frustración le hacía hervir la sangre y le infundía el valor que tanto necesitaba.

-Haruno-san, es una misión, las órdenes no deben...-empezó el primer anciano.

-No he dicho que no vaya a cumplir con mi obligación, ser shinobi es la forma de vida que escogí, sólo pido un motivo, la razón por la que he sido elegida, ¿Le importaría decirmelo, Gaara-sama?

Las vistas de todos se posaron en el pelirrojo, que había pasado a mirarla con atención.

-Tienes que ser tú, Sakura- la chica sonrió amargamente y bajó la cabeza. Lo sabía. Aunque él la hubiese pedido como esposa nunca lo diría, era ese tipo de personas que no son capaces de expresar los sentimientos, como él. Su sonrisa se amplio mientras la tristeza iba inundando sus ojos, tapados por su flejillo al bajar la cabeza. Ahora comprendía todas esas tonterías del destino que siempre decía Neji. Tenía ganas de reírse...casi las mismas que de llorar. Se volvió a sentar y alzó la cabeza. Debía haberlo sabido y sentirse feliz. Por fin alguien la tomaba en cuenta. Seguramente había sido elegida por su valía como ninja, debía consolarse con eso, al menos él la reconocía.

-Pues si todo está claro deberíamos retirarnos...-los ancianos comenzaron a levantarse.

-¡No!- el grito de Tsunade hizo que todos parasen en seco.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunade-hime?- la Hokage parecía nerviosa, mientras miraba el reloj con recelo. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras enlazaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos. Se concentró y pudo oir unos pasos que se acercaban presurosos a lo lejos- ¿Tsunade...?-el anciano se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta. Sólo en ese momento la rubia se permitió sonreír aliviada.

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió dando paso a Shikamaru, Ino y Sasuke. La pelirrosa perdió su sonrisa eterea que había decidido mantener al ver a sus "amigos", convirtiéndose en una sonrisa irónica que a ninguno de los recién llegados sentó muy bien. El moreno no pudo evitar mirar las manos unidas y estrujó el papel que llevaba en las manos- ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo?

-Tsunade-sama, ante los últimos acontecimientos-el de la coleta echó una mirada a Sakura y Gaara-debemos presentar nuestra firme oposición.

-Ja,ja,ja, ¿Quién te crees que eres muchacho?- rió uno de los ancianos, vuestras opiniones aquí no interesan.

-En eso debo llevarle la contraria, Shikamaru es mi hijo y el representante de los Nara, Inoichi, al igual que yo, sólo estábamos ocupando el puesto de los muchachos mientras estos estaban de misión, pero ahora-se levantó de la silla y le hizo un gesto al chico- le devuelvo su puesto.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo el Yamanaka imitando a su amigo. Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus asientos, mientras los mayores se despedían y abandonaban la estancia.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? De todas maneras la decisión ya está tomada y...-continuó el anciano indignado.

- Habla demasiado- dijo el Uchiha aproximándose a la mesa- debería conocer mejor la leyes de su país.

-¿De qué hablas? No teneis ni idea, panda de mocosos, quizá seais grandes shinobis pero los asuntos de estado...

-Si un miembro de un clan de Konoha pide a un miembro de la comunidad en matrimonio, tendrá preferencia sobre cualquier extranjero-afirmó el moreno, mirando desafiante al anciano.

-Eso es cierto, pero no tiene nada que ver con esto y...

-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, pido a Haruno-san como esposa ante el Consejo- todos le miraron asombrados a excepción de Shikamaru e Ino, que no pudieron ocultar la gran sonrisa que se generó al ver la cara de todos ellos. Sasuke buscó la mirada verdosa de su excompañera, pero no la encontró. Su rostro pálido, con la frente alzada miraba un punto perdido del horizonte. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada de odio que le dirigía Sabaku No Gaara.

-Pero...pero... ¿Por qué ella? Puedes elegir a cualquier kunoichi que...

-Ella-la voz autoritaria y segura del Uchiha no pasó desapercibido por ninguno- aquí está por escrito tal como exige la ley.

-No tan rápido, joven, necesitas el apoyo de cinco clanes de tu villa para...

- Clan Nara, acepta la proposición del Uchiha- dijo levantándose de manera solemne.

-Clan Yamanaka, acepta la proposición del Uchiha- dijo levantándose y mirando con tristeza a la que había sido su mejor amiga durante años.

-Clan Inuzuka, acepta la proposición del Uchiha- Kiba levantó su pulgar al moreno, pasando por alto el lugar en el que estaba.

-Clan Akimichi, acepta la proposición del Uchiha- Chouji sonrió a sus excompañeros de equipo, si ellos creían que aquello era lo correcto, él los apoyaría sin dudarlo.

-¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? Por favor, Neji-san, hágales entrar en razón- el de ojos blancos miró a la mujer y afirmó con la cabeza. Se levantó y miró al Uchiha.

- Clan Hyuga, acepta la proposición del Uchiha- una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro del vengador.

-Entonces parece ser que la propuesta queda validada- dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que ese cabeza hueca reaccionaría, era posesivo y celoso, y por esta vez eso había jugado en su favor.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, Uchiha nunca había mostrado interés por ningun asunto de este tipo...por favor Haruno-san, la decisión es suya, piense lo que es mejor para su pueblo...un shinobi no tiene emociones, un shinobi se debe a todas aquellas personas que tiene que proteger y...

-Entiendo-dijo Sakura levántadose con una calma que nadie se esperaba- si no se me necesita para nada más...

-Mañana debes de presentar tu decisión ante el Consejo, sea la que sea-dijo la rubia.

-Claro, mañana estaré aquí-dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras unos se miraban a otros sin saber bien que decir. Neji fue el primero en levantarse.

-Creo que no hay más que decir,¿no?- todos le imitaron.

-Mañana a las cinco-indicó la Hokage antes de que nadie se marchase. El Hyuga marchó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

- Espero que no la cagues, Uchiha, se lo debes-un susurro lo suficientemente alto para los dos, y para los curiosos oídos de la Hokage, q ocultó su risa tras sus manos. Miró a cada uno de ellos mientras abandonaban la habitación y se sintió orgullosa de haber formado parte de su aprendizaje, de proteger su forma de vida. Al final solo quedaba Sasuke, que seguía mirando el papel extendido por la mesa.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

La puerta se cerró dejándolo sólo, con el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, y un estúpido dolor de estómago, que demostraba que estaba más nervioso de lo que creía. Tras el rápido paso de acontecimientos, se puso a pensar por primera vez lo que había hecho.

Ante la idea no había dudado en ofrecerse, antes de dar a cualquiera la opción de decir algo. Simplemente había sentido que era su deber. ¿Su deber? ¿Sólo eso? La idea de no volver a verla, de que se fuese con ese...ese...Joder, la imagen le quemaba, sus manos unidas, la aceptación de ella...¿Habría luchado? ¿Se habría negado? No podía haber aceptado tan rápido, ella no le quería...no le quería...¿O sí? No tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente quería saberlo. Quería saber que cruzaba su mente en cada momento, que pensaba de cada uno de ellos, de él...Lo que sentía por él...Abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás el papel que le había hecho ver un poco la luz, en aquel largo camino que acababa de empezar.


	14. Chapter 14

Wola!

Aquí con lo que empieza a ser ya mi tardanza habitual…no sé qué me pasa, pero cuanto más me acerco al final más me cuesta escribir, releo una y otra vez lo escrito…y na, no me dice na. Solo espero que a vosotros os guste, es todo lo que he podido hacer con una situación que no sabía ni cómo llevarla. Creo que el siguiente será el último, asi que si lo es tendrá que ser bastante largo…e igual toca hacer epílogo, pero ya se verá sobre la marcha. Nos vemos en el siguiente! X fin llegaron mis vacaciones TT.

_**CAPITULO 14: ALGO MAS**_

-Gaara…-la voz del castaño detuvo sus pasos, a pesar de estar cansado sentía nervios, así que le daba igual la forma de perder el tiempo ya que no podría dormir.

-Nara…Yamanaka…-dijo al voltearse y observar el rostro enfadado de los dos- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?-el tono irónico no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos, Shikamaru bufó molesto ante aquel estúpido juego, quizá Gaara había decidido seguir las técnicas de su hermano y hacer de ellos sus marionetas.

-Basta ya de tonterías, que seas el Kazekage no te da derecho a tratarnos de esta manera-el de la coleta se había acercado peligrosamente al pelirrojo, Ino lo intentaba sujetar, los papeles parecían haberse intercambiado, o quizá a su novio se le había pegado la impulsividad de la rubia.

-Shikamaru, no deberías…

-¿No debería qué Ino? Hemos pasado los tres últimos meses con él y no ha dicho nada, ha sido tan cobarde de ampararse en su cargo y recurrir al Consejo para hacer valer su voluntad, parece que el cargo se le ha subido a la cabeza- había llegado hasta él y sujetaba la solapa de su abrigo granate.

-¿Quieres pegarme?-el tono se había vuelto serio, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna expresión en su rostro…Gaara acababa de asumir la situación en la que estaba. Apreciaba a esos shinobis, o al menos los respetaba, pero no iba a permitir que intervinieran en sus planes.

-No, no soy tan ruin como otros- aflojó su amarre, sabiendo que aquello debía haber dolido en el orgullo del pelirrojo- quiero una explicación.

-No eres quién para recibirla-contestó cabreado por el comentario anterior.

-Pero yo sí, creí que éramos amigos- Naruto acababa de aparecer seguido de Hinata. Sus ojos azules, siempre afables, mostraban un rencor contenido- ¿Cómo puedes obligar a Sakura-chan de esta manera? ¿Tan poco te importa? Porque para mí es alguien imprescindible.

-Naruto, no te metas, por favor- los ojos aguamarina se enfrentaron a los celestes. Dolía, al igual que ver la expresión de Sakura ante su propuesta, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

-¿Cómo que no me meta? Fue mi primera amiga, se ha convertido en una hermana para mí- bajó la mirada y susurró-alguien mucho más importante de lo que crees.



Gaara miró con comprensión al jinchuriki. Aquel chico significaba lo mismo para él, sin embargo, la situación era muy distinta. En momentos desesperados hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Su decisión había sido tomada hacía un par de meses, cuando al poco de llegar a Suna, Nara le informó que el Uchiha había vuelto. Si el shinobi del clan maldito no hubiese estado de por medio, o si hubiese conseguido prolongar la estancia de la chica en el país del viento, se habría tomado su tiempo. Pero al tener que regresar a Konoha, el tiempo era similar al sunadokei, de manera que la arena se iba de sus manos de forma irreparable.

-A mí también me importa-susurró intentando justificarse, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos- pero, ¿Acaso vosotros os creéis que habéis hecho algo mejor? La oportunidad que le habéis dado y de la que os sentís tan orgullosos es lanzarla hacia la persona que la trató como si no valiese nada, despreciándola a cada momento, una persona que sólo ha sabido pensar toda su vida en él mismo. Al menos mis sentimientos son reales.

Bajaron la cabeza. Sí, habían sido egoístas, pensando en la posibilidad de mantenerla a su lado, y debido a lo precipitado que había sido todo, la opción de Uchiha se había planteado sin dudarlo como la mejor, sin pensar lo que aquello podía suponer en el corazón desgastado de la Kunoichi.

-Gaara-sama, no debería hablar así de Sasuke-kun, él se preocupa mucho de Sakura, sólo que le cuesta expresarlo- dijo Hinata con todo el respeto desde la espalda de su novio. La mirada del Kage la hizo temblar, al parecer Uchiha Sasuke era una de las personas menos gratas para él, y la insinuación de la Hyuga a la similitud de sus sentimientos y acciones con él no le había hecho la menor gracia.

-Una cosa es que viva en Suna, otra muy distinta es que sea idiota, las historias llegan, os recuerdo que mi hermana no es exactamente muda y aquí el Nara pasó mucho tiempo con ella hace un par de años- dijo señalando al manipulador de sombras. Éste sólo suspiró. Aquello había sido antes de su encuentro en el hospital, antes de que la Kunoichi significase algo para él. Fue en la época en la que estaba enfadado por la huida de Ino con Sasuke, y en la que consideraba a la pelirrosa por su similitud de gustos tan estúpida como su ex compañera.

-Gaara, tú más que nadie deberías entender a Sasuke, que no diga las cosas no significa que no las sienta- dijo el rubio. Podía llamarle teme, golpearle una y mil veces…pero era su hermano, y aunque no fuese el más inteligente sabía que al chico le pasaba algo con Sakura.

-¿Habéis pensado en ella?- Gaara miró a todos de nuevo, intentando recobrar el poder en la conversación, nadie contestó- el Uchiha tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, creo que tengo derecho a intentarlo. A veces es sólo cuestión de tiempo, quizá ella llegue a quererme.

-No se engañe, Gaara-sama-Ino le cortó con un poco de temor- Sakura puede parecer débil y volátil, pero por dentro sus sentimientos son mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentan, no creo que le acepte tan fácilmente. A decir verdad creo que si alguien pudiera tener una oportunidad, ese sería Sasuke.

-¿Os da igual el daño que le hizo, verdad? Sólo porque es uno de vosotros-apretó con fuerza sus puños- ¿Realmente os consideráis sus amigos?- se giró al rubio- creí que tú me entenderías… después de intentar matarla, de ver lo que realmente era…al volverme a ver no huyó como el resto, me aceptó, fue amable conmigo, ella es distinta…



-Eso no significa que te quiera- Naruto posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, mostrándole que no era nada contra él, que podía entenderle-sólo demuestra la gran persona que llegó a ser.

-Créeme, yo más que nadie he estado en contra de él- Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a sus preciadas nubes, le costaba decir aquello, nunca pensó que tendría que reconocerlo en voz alta- pero al enterarse de esto, no dejo tiempo a valorar cualquier otra opción y se ofreció sin dudar, a pesar d dejarle claro que entonces debería sacrificar sus intereses.

-¿A qué te refieres?- sabía que Nara no sentía ningún aprecio por el ex vengador, por la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, por lo que para él sus palabras podían tener mucho más valor que el resto, que aunque lo hiciesen con toda su buena intención se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

-Al principio, cuando se ofreció, fui el primero en oponerme, pensando que sólo pensaba en cumplir sus objetivos- se sentía incómodo, aun así enfrentó su mirada con la del Kage- el Consejo ha aceptado porque espera un heredero a corto plazo que afiance esta alianza al menos por un par de generaciones; de igual manera, Uchiha, al ser el último miembro de su familia, tenía un claro objetivo tras la muerte de su hermano: resurgir su clan.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si renuncio a…?

-No te estoy diciendo nada de eso, sólo que a él, al que acusas de ser peor que tú, ha renunciado al objetivo de su vida con tal de que ella se quede en Konoha con las personas que la queremos, renunciando a sus derechos de esposo sobre ella, reduciéndolo a una mera unión de papel.

-A menos que ella quiera lo contrario, claro-acotó Ino con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, creyendo sin duda que no sería una simple unión de papel.

-Ya veo… ¿Ella lo sabe?-nadie dijo nada, negándole dicha posibilidad al pelirrojo- necesito estar solo- el remolino de arena se disipó en unos segundos sin dejar rastro de él, abandonando allí a los cuatro chicos que se quedaron sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Uchiha?-preguntó Shikamaru, apoyando sus manos en la nuca con gesto cansado.

-Démosle un tiempo, se ha ido corriendo, aunque murmuró algo sobre una pequeña molestia-dijo la rubia reajustando su coleta en lo alto. Todos sonrieron. Sasuke necesitaría algo más que suerte y técnica para ganar esta batalla.

--

Cuando por fin se detuvo, miró alrededor sorprendida de a donde le habían llevado sus pasos: el mismo lago en las afueras de Konoha donde había quedado con sus amigos aquella tarde lluviosa meses atrás. El cielo de un azul ceniciento se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, la noche llegaba.

Dejó que sus piernas cansadas cedieran al peso de su cuerpo, cayendo sentada en la hierba, sosteniéndose en sus brazos, mientras intentaba calmar sus 

latidos y su respiración. Podía oír cómo caía el agua de una cascada cercana, casi como un arrullo que intentaba calmar su cuerpo y su azorada cabeza.

No sabía por dónde empezar, qué pensar, qué sentir, todo le parecía tan irreal que no le sorprendería que despertase en cualquier momento, o que Naruto apareciese diciendo que todo aquello era una broma, o que…cualquier cosa antes de que ese absurdo fuese la realidad. Pero lo era, su interior se lo decía, mientras su razón la reclamaba que tomase una decisión, pero, ¿Cómo escoger de una mala situación la mejor opción?

Y ahora, justo ahora, su mente había decidido pararse, cuando más la necesitaba. Apretó el puño con fuerza y pensó en golpear cualquier cosa para expulsar toda la tensión que sentía, pero se quedó allí, sin mover un centímetro, sabía que esta vez asó no solucionaría nada. Se atrevió a deslizar los pies en el agua, sintiendo el leve hormigueo por sus pies que le hacían sentirse menos dolorida, al menos físicamente, sin atreverse todavía a ahondar en su interior. Aunque sabía que el momento había llegado, sintiéndose frustrada de haber llegado de aquella manera.

Gaara. Sasuke. ¿Qué era lo más importante para tomar una decisión de ese calibre? ¿Su deber? ¿Sus sentimientos? Maldijo el día en que entró en la academia, el día en que todo aquello empezó. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo meterse en aquel mundo? ¿Cuál era su deseo? Ser capaz de proteger a los demás…bonitas palabras, falsa realidad…Sasuke-kun… aún recordaba la niña que una vez fue y que murmuraba aquel nombre igual que invocaba un Dios, la niña que lloró de alegría al saberse en su equipo, la que se había roto el día de su partida, la que casi muere por él… Aquella niña parecía tan lejana, tan distinta de ella misma, que muchas veces se preguntaba, tal como pasaba en sus sueños, si alguien no había jugado con su mente para introducir todo eso allí…pero no, el dolor de aquella niña seguía en ella y era real, las imágenes cada vez más borrosas, pero el sentimiento sigue latente.

Tocó su marca. Quizá era el momento de abandonar. Cabía la posibilidad de que si dejaba de ser Kunoichi, su obligación desapareciese. Recordaba a Naruto defendiendo que ese era el camino de ninja que había elegido, pero ¿Y ella? Nunca pensó que el camino de ninja sería así, y sin embargo, irónicamente, cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en el mejor shinobi a nivel teórico: aquel que no muestra sus sentimientos, porque ni siquiera los tiene. Romper todos los vínculos, ¿Era posible hacerlo? Si tuviese más tiempo para pensarlo calmadamente o al menos estuviese sola…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a permanecer escondido? No me gusta que me espíen- la chica mantenía la misma postura y expresión, aunque sus palabras habían sonado altas y claras en aquel paraje abandonado.

-Me costó encontrarte- se acercó silencioso hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, imitando su postura, sin intercambiar una mirada.

-Debes estar perdiendo facultades, Uchiha- añadió en tono molesto por verse interrumpida.

El silencio se adueñó del espacio por un tiempo indefinido, al parecer los dos absortos en sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo que los del otro no andarían muy lejos.

-Mañana a las cinco.



La Kunoichi miró de reojo a su auto invitado acompañante, sin saber bien qué decir. ¿La estaba vacilando? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir?

-¿A qué has venido?- directa, al fin y al cabo esa era lo único que se le ocurría para saber que hacía él allí.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Sakura?- sus ojos negros no perdían de vista el lago, haciéndola dudar de si el interés de él era real o no, mas para él, aquello era una búsqueda de una tranquilidad que no tenía.

-¿Acaso importa? ¿Alguien va a tomar en cuenta mi opinión?- se calló de pronto, generando unos segundos de vacío que el Uchiha no sabía muy bien como tocar, hasta que empezó a oír ese sonido, una risa forzada, casi como una tos mal curada- ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡Si puedo elegir! Y nada menos que entre un Uchiha y un Kage, debería sentirme afortunada, ¿no?

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa falsa que le sentó como una puñalada. Estaba realmente irritada, y la ironía se estaba volviendo agresiva, en busca de hacer daño.

-Sakura…-intentó llamarla con tono suave para intentar clamarla, consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se levantó de golpe- ¡Tanto repetir mi nombre para no tenerme en cuenta! ¿Qué es lo que queréis vosotros? ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué yo? Dime, ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme vivir la vida?- el Uchiha se levantó poniéndose a su altura, haciendo que ella retrocediese un poco, apretando sus ojos con fuerza- ¡Si vuestra vida es una mierda no es mi problema!- sus brazos fueron cogidos con fuerza por el chico, quién busco su mirada.

-No te comportes como una cría-su tono tranquilo la hizo alterarse todavía más, maldito cubo de hielo, empezó a forcejear con él, no quería que la tocase, o quería que la hablase…

-¿Qué sabrás tú? Hace mucho que dejé de serlo, Sasuke, el mismo día que me dejasteis tirada esa niña murió- escupió esas palabras tan cerca de la cara del chico y tan ajena a esa cercanía que no notó como los ojos del Uchiha se desviaron a sus labios al sentir su tibia respiración sobre su cara.

-No quiero hacerte daño-el susurro en su oído la desconcertó unos momentos, pero logró recomponerse rápidamente, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas se rebelaba contra cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese la ira. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Dónde estaba el orgulloso Uchiha que tan bien conocía?

-No me hagas reír… ¿Tú preocupándote por mí?- su ceja derecha se enarcó mientras el jade seguía mostrándose altivo y desafiante.

-¡Deja ya de hacerte la víctima, joder! ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti!- gritó totalmente alterado, cansado, cabreado…Sabía que la chica no estaba en un buen momento, y que aquello no iba a ser fácil…se había prometido tener paciencia, mostrarse comprensivo…pero ella se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil, se suponía que sentía algo por él…otra vez aquel maldito temor le lleno, sobre todo al ver el rostro enfadado de ella…sabía que no tenía que haberse metido, aquello era una estupidez, que ella se casase con quien quisiese a él le daba igual. Otra vez intentando mentirse, otra vez fallando.



-¿La víctima? ¿Te parece fácil la situación? Oh, claro, tú eres un maestro enfrentándote a situaciones de este tipo, ¿no? El honor y el orgullo sobre todo como olvidarlo… ¿Cómo es esa mirada que pones de que no te importamos y que estás por encima de nosotros?

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso, mierda! Te encanta complicarlo todo, ¿no? ¡Sabes que nunca se me han dado bien las palabras!

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te empeñas?-Sasuke observó el brillo en las mejillas de la chica descender hasta su cuello, estaba tan alterada que seguramente no se habría ni dado cuenta de que estaba llorando- ¡Vete! ¡Vete y déjame sol!- le dio la espalda, esperando haber acabado con la venganza del ex vengador y que este se fuese, pero se olvido de la terquedad del chico.

-Quiero saber lo que piensas, que te ha hecho ser de repente tan fuerte como para querer alejar a todos de ti- tiró de su brazo haciendo que ella se volviese, la noche se había cerrado sobre ellos, sin luna ni estrellas.

Al principio creyó ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos, pero al pensar sus palabras asumió que debía ser un espejismo causado por la oscuridad que les envolvía.

-Te parezco…fuerte…claro, tú querías ser el más fuerte, necesitas saber el cómo, aunque no creo que te guste- sus labios se curvaron en un mohín desganado que le resultó desagradable- Enamorarte te hace el más fuerte ante otras personas, pero el más débil ante una, ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a ceder, Uchiha?

Sus ojos se enfrentaron de nuevo, de una forma distinta. Ella en que había hablado más de la cuenta. Él en que entonces podía ser el más fuerte del mundo…enfrentándose a su única debilidad.

-Siéntate- su voz de siempre: grave, segura, autoritaria. Ella obedeció, como había hecho siempre, sin saber muy bien que esperaba-es sobre el acuerdo…

-¿Qué acuerdo?- preguntó algo más relajada, después de la pelea verbal, o más bien de su monólogo a gritos, la ira iba siendo sustituida por la tristeza, el cansancio, la desesperanza…y lo más temible seguramente…la resignación.

-El que he firmado antes de presentar la petición al Consejo, pensé que debías saberlo, ya que te influye- él se afanaba en buscar el verde en las tinieblas, pero era casi imposible sumándole que ella no cooperaba.

-¿Intentando coaccionarme? No me hace falta saber nada, lo que cuentan son los papeles sobre la mesa, no necesito más para tomar una decisión- afirmó segura, volviendo a levantarse airada, él suspiró cansado, ¿Por qué no podía estarse quieta?

-No te tocaré-soltó de golpe. Se giró para contemplarle, observando su silueta difusa a pocos metros de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- aquello despertó su curiosidad, intentando saber de qué hablaban.

- El acuerdo…si nos casamos no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras…no te tocaré- insistió él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos, entendiendo finalmente el 

significado de sus palabras y sonrojándose en el acto, volviéndose tímida por unos momentos.

-Mmm…-fue todo lo que pudo farfullar. ¿Debía sentirse alagada? ¿Tranquila? Eso significaba que los momentos que habían compartido esos meses no habían sido nada, una casualidad, un juego…el sonrojo fue desapareciendo, recuperando la sonrisa triste y conformista que había adornado su cara la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, al distinguir el blanco en la espalda del muchacho, el símbolo apareció en su mente, recordando las palabras que éste pronunció al explicar sus metas en la vida: matar a cierta persona y resurgir su clan. Así que habían acabado de esa manera…- ¿Cuántas amantes tendré que aguantar? ¿Ya has elegido a la primera candidata?

Sasuke la miró confundido por unos segundos, después sonrió, desarmando por completo a la chica, que esperaba cualquier respuesta menos la que recibió.

-Ninguna, Sakura, no habrá ninguna-susurró acercándose de nuevo a ella- es lo que estoy dispuesto a ceder, ¿Te parece suficiente?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de articular palabra. Aunque su mente se inventase mil excusas para intentar no creerle, había sido tan claro que el sentido común le hacía ver por completo la verdad que él le trataba de explicar. Sin palabras, porque ella había dejado de creer en ellas hace tiempo. Con hechos, porque era la única forma con la que él podía expresar sus sentimientos. Y sonrió, sí, sonrió aun oculta por sus manos y al amparo de la noche, permitiendo a su corazón adecuarse al momento que estaba viviendo.

-Sakura, perdóname por última vez-notó esas palabras tan cerca, que para cuando intentó reaccionar él se encontraba recorriendo su boca, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, casi sin permitirle respirar. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a responder, ni cuando sus manos volaron al cabello de él, revolviendo aquel extraño cabello, ni cuando las de él empezaron a perderse por sus piernas. Siempre era igual entre ellos, dos personas tan diferentes perfectamente sincronizadas. Cayó sobre él en la hierba, cortando el beso por unos momentos, donde él se desvió en busca de su cuello mientras sus manos la asían por el trasero. Renunciar a todo eso… sólo por estar con ella.

-Sasuke-kun…-se escapó de sus labios, porque la razón la había abandonado, eran solo él y ella. Sin venganzas, sin odios, sin recuerdos…Una de sus manos abandonó los mechones azabaches para deslizarla por el costado del chico, sin aventurarse mucho a encender más la llama. Al llegar a los pantalones, algo la pinchó, y al revés que en el cuento, eso la hizo despertar al notar el objeto en su mano. Deslizó esa mano hasta su pecho, donde una de las manos del Uchiha se había aventurado; la otra hacia la cadera, por donde él la tenía sujeta- Para.

-Sólo…esta vez-murmuró antes de besar sus labios y ser correspondido, pero se dio cuenta de que a sus manos no se las permitía avanzar, ni siquiera hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Qué haces tú con esto?-pasó de su mano a la de él el objeto, Sasuke lo reconoció al instante dejándose caer sobre la hierba maldiciendo, con ella aun sentada encima de él con las piernas a los lados.

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos después?-se atrevió aventurar, era difícil pensar teniendo el cuerpo de ella sobre él, unidos por el contacto de su entrepierna, buff…solo 

esperaba que ella no lo notara, era tan voluble que cualquiera sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-No me has respondido-dijo sin moverse un ápice, como si ella no notase la comprometida posición en la que se encontraban- ¿Es el mío?

-Sí- respondió él cansado, pensar para no cagarla y controlar sus hormonas a la vez, era una misión realmente complicada.

-¿Por qué lo tienes, tú? Y quiero la verdad, Uchiha-dijo tomándole de la camiseta con fuerza. Genial, ¿Dónde se había ido el Sasuke-kun de unos segundos antes?

-Lo encontré-murmuró evitando el contacto visual. A pesar de que apenas se veía estaba seguro que los ojos de esa mujer eran los únicos que podían leer en su alma.

-¿Por qué lo guardaste?

-Creí que era algo importante para ti, siempre lo llevabas puesto.

-Mmm…-tomó el objeto de manos del chico y lo dejo balancearse entre ellos por unos segundos hasta atraparlo de nuevo en su puño- ya no…

-Ellos no te han traicionado-calló abruptamente, dándose cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer en el afán de consolarla.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- él no podía saber toda la historia, la historia de su promesa…de su sacrificio, de la pelea de Hinata, de la muerte del escuadrón de Shikamaru.

-¡Nada!-dijo decidido, si le decía la verdad ella podía pensar cosas que no eran.

-¡No mientas! ¡Ya está bien!-esta vez se levantó, rompiendo por fin el contacto entre ellos- Me preguntaste que quería, ¡Quiero la verdad!

Sasuke, todavía apoyado en el suelo, observó la silueta en pie y suspiró.

-Lo sé todo.

Estática. Incapaz de responder, con un bloqueo mental que la impedía pensar cualquier cosa. La mente en blanco, el cuerpo paralizado, a excepción de la brisa nocturna que se había levantado y mecía su cabello. El tiempo pasaba. Sasuke no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Sabía lo que sentía hacia toda aquella historia, lo que le produjo el saber por todo lo que ella había pasado, lo que había hecho por él. Pero la inexpresividad de ella le hacía quedarse ahí, expectante a cualquier movimiento o palabra de ella que le diese pie a actuar. Aquello no llegaba, y la noche avanzaba, aunque en aquella oscuridad perdida no había forma de medir el tiempo.

-Sakura-la llamó para que ella volviese, debían solucionar todo aquello o sino…los puños de él se apretaron al recordar al Kazekage…si ella elegía al pelirrojo…

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? ¿Aquella noche que desperté…?

-No, ahí todavía no lo sabía.



-Claro-empezaba a reaccionar, pero muy lentamente. Él lo sabía… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Hizo prometer a todos que nunca le dirían nada, era su secreto…un secreto del cual se avergonzaba porque mostraba su debilidad y la mentalidad de la cría que creía haber dejado atrás.- ¿Quién fue?

-¿Eso qué más da?-delatar a Tsunade no era una buena opción, bastante tensa debía ser la relación entre ambas en esos momentos como para añadir más leña al fuego.

-A mí me importa, porque era algo que nunca debiste saber- otra vez huía, quería alejarse de él, de aquella maldita sensación de debilidad que la llenaba cuando él estaba cerca. No le extrañaría que el chico se echase a reír en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se vio en vuelta por los fuertes brazos de su ex compañero que la retenía desde atrás, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella en una actitud demasiado cálida e incluso romántica para tratarse de él.

-Gracias-esa sola palabra la hizo temblar por unos momentos. No se había reído. No se había enfadado. Se lo agradecía. Y aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que salía de lo más profundo de él, lejos de las contestaciones sarcásticas que solía regalarles.

-De nada-por unos momentos dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado de la de él, y sus manos se apoyaron con suavidad sobre los brazos que la envolvían. Dejaron otra vez que el tiempo pasara, como si en aquel simple gesto hubiesen encontrado parte de la paz que su alma necesitaba.

Sakura dio un paso adelante despojándose del calor del chico y emprendió su camino con calma, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar. Los dos sabían que aquella conversación había terminado, aun así los pies de él se obligaron a seguirla…

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke.

A veces la opción que tenía que tomar, no siempre era la que uno quería. El deber, el honor…debían importar más a un shinobi que sus propios sentimientos, al fin y al cabo ese era su motivo en la vida. Después de aquello estaba preparada, con la mente clara y el corazón reclamante se disponía a tomar una decisión, aquella que estuviese preparada para llevar a cabo y asumir sus consecuencias. Y así, antes de sopesar los pros y los contras, volvió a pensar en la última palabra de su ex compañero, aceptando su propuesta de matrimonio como un gesto de gratitud ante su sacrificio. Porque a pesar de lo vivido aquella noche, no podía aceptarlo como algo más.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de un millón de vueltas a la cabeza...mis manos decidieron escribir este último capítulo...manos perezosas... Espero que os guste, mil dudas me han quemado en cada una de estas escenas, pero es algo que no podía posponer más: el final de LA PROMESA.

Se que detrás de tantos reviews, hay un montón de gente que me ha apoyado, muchas gracias a todos!!!! Estos son sólo de los últimos capitulos (saga Gaara), aunque muchos de ellos han estado ahí en todo momento, agradecimientos especiales a :

ka0m3 – Seks - eli malfoy - nekiita - naty uchiha - -o0Hana-Chan0o- - jUaNdY - sasuke9529 - Rage-Chan – Naruko – raiza – daniela - anime total fan - Jarnall - melilove – kaoruchan - Altacre02 - LunitaMoon - Megumi No Sabaku - Karenxita-Akime Maxwell - pandiux7 - carmen uchiha - mari_chan - Pame-Chan xP - SasuuSakuu3 - Nahomi-hime-chan – Usagi - Saku-Sai7 – michel - Hikari Mitsuki- karoru01 - snow angel 3000 - kaoruchan17 - Akai Karura - Tailesin - alucard_dragons_02 - Yuuko-dono - Uchiha Sumiko - pandiux7 – EMY - Tsuki-chan - Marry's - Hatoko Nara – kaome – coki – NollasBlack - Goshujin Sama – Miki - ads2 - - Jaide112 - Uchiha Sumiko - KrIsTy-HiMe - niia-chan - x-MiSaO-x - Asuka Masura – Usagi - Rose Hatake Nara - Koko7180

Y por último, un agradecimiento especial a la que será mi compañera de manicomio, nika-chan, q siempre está ahí pa no dejarme caer. Muchas gracias guapa!!! Esta vez creo q si es un final en condiciones, no puedo emular tanto a nuestra querida Rumiko XD.

Y ahora ya os dejo con el capítulo, creo q pasará un tiempo hasta q me volvais a ver x Naruto, aunque tengo una idea brum, brum, brum en mi cabeza Naru- Saku...quiero terminar otras cosillas que tengo por ahí pendientes, pero quién sabe, igual me veréis por aki antes de lo esperado, y para cualquier cosa no dudeis en decirme!!! Las despedidas no son fáciles, pero esto solo es un hasta pronto!!!

_**CAPITULO FINAL: SIN PALABRAS**_

Una gota de agua fría la despertó de su letargo, dejándola totalmente desorientada. Notaba el cansancio resacoso de sus músculos, y la rigidez de estos tras dormir en una posición distinta de la habitual. Levantó con lentitud la cabeza que había descansado entre sus brazos aquella noche, y estos a su vez seguían abrazando sus piernas flexionadas.

Reconoció el lugar: estaba a pocos metros de su casa y, sin embargo, había sido incapaz de llegar. Se había detenido allí a altas horas de la noche para seguir pensando, para intentar aclarar todo lo que bullía en su mente. No recordaba cuando había caído dormida, ni cuál era la última línea de sus pensamientos de vigilia, pero al menos había tomado una decisión.

Empezó a llover intempestivamente de golpe. Aún así, se levantó con lentitud y sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos y mirando al cielo, saboreando aquellos minutos de libertad a solas: el olor de la hierba, el crujir de las hojas al tocarse... Los sentidos le llevaban las sensaciones de su hogar, de Konoha, el único lugar que la hacía sentirse viva.

Con paso torpe retomó su camino a casa, había sido una noche larga en la que apenas había descansado, necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para la reunión que le esperaba aquella tarde. Su estómago gruñó, anotando en su lista mental el comer algo. Se preguntó si todos estarían allí, quizá, sólo quizá, el idiota de Uchiha tenía razón y había sido una egoísta, era posible. Sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas al encontrarse a sus dos parejas de amigos dormidas en los sillones del salón, mientras varias cubetas se amontonaban en la puerta, en un burdo intento de alarma por si ella llegaba. Sonrió mientras deslizaba unas mantas sobre ellos, dejando un pequeño reguero de agua por el suelo que había iniciado en la ventana, era una kunoichi, sería muy triste haber caído en un truco como aquel.

Llegó a su cuarto y tomó algunas prendas limpias, se metió al baño y cerró con pestillo, anticipándose a lo que vendría a continuación. Abrió el grifo y suspiró. Los pasos acelerados no tardaron en oírse, poco después la puerta empezó a vibrar al ser azotada desde el otro lado.

-¡Sal de ahí, maldita frentona! ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? ¿Te parece bonito preocuparnos así?

-¡Cerda, te estás haciendo vieja! ¡Déjame ducharme, que no quiero oler como tú!

-¡Serás...!-los insultos debieron oírse por toda Konoha mientras Sakura reía bajo el agua. "Maldito Uchiha, odio que tengas razón".

-----------------------------------------------

Las miradas se cruzaban en el tenso silencio de la sala. Hacía rato que Sakura había salido de la ducha y había comido algo, y aunque estaban reunidos, nadie era capaz de comentar algo. Ino dio un codazo a su perezoso acompañante que bufó ante la incomodidad de la petición, ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que tocar a él?

-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Que qué tal?- gritó la rubia indignada, golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? Kami-sama, ¿Quién dijo que eras un genio?

-Qué problemática eres, mujer. Si tan inteligente eres, pregunta tú misma-se sobó el punto golpeado, sabiendo desde el principio que todo acabaría así.

-Hombres... no se les puede dejar hacer nada, panda inútiles-dirigió una mirada hostil al Nara, que abandonó con rapidez al dirigirse a su amiga- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Tampoco se diferencia mucho de lo que ha preguntado... -se defendió el chico una vez más.

-¡Shikamaru!-el chico retrocedió protegiéndose con los brazos mientras la rubia elevaba el puño, pero todo se quedó en punto muerto cuando una sonora carcajada inundó el salón. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Se estaba riendo en la situación en la que estaba?

- Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien?- Naruto la miraba con temor a acercarse, no se esperaba ese estado en su amiga, al igual que ninguno de los presentes. Sakura dejó de reír poco a poco, parándose a recuperar el aire perdido.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- Hinata asintió ante el comentario de su amiga, aquello significaba que lo llevaba mejor de lo que creían, o al menos eso parecía- han sido días de demasiada tensión.

-Es normal- Ino se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿De qué? ¡Ah, sí, de mi boda!- se hizo la tonta para quitar dramatismo al momento- ¿De qué color queréis vuestros vestidos de dama de honor?- notó el ardor en la mejilla antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se llevó la mano al lugar golpeado, incrédula, mientras su amiga la miraba seria.

-No tiene nada de gracioso, deja de actuar como una idiota- definitivamente estaba molesta, no podía entender porqué la pelirrosa actuaba de una manera tan irracional, la desquiciaba, estaba preocupada, todos estaban preocupados y ella...

-Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué quieres? –murmuró- ¿Qué grite? ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué patalee?-sujetó su cabeza baja entre sus manos, mirando el suelo- No es un juego, no se solucionará nada con un "no quiero", ni con encerrarme en casa... el Consejo espera una respuesta, y el resultado, es el mismo, una boda.

-No es lo mismo, el Kazekage y Sasuke no tienen nada que ver, no da lo mismo que te quedes o que te vayas... al menos no para nosotros-Hinata la miró desde su asiento con ojos dubitativos.

-Gaara es un buen chico, pero no quiero que te vayas, Sakura, tú eres una kunoichi de la Hoja, no de la Arena- Naruto estaba serio, buscó la mirada de su amiga, mientras ella intentaba esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que nunca llegó a salir.

-Por lo que veo todos opinan lo mismo- deslizó los dedos por su cabello aún mojado- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo?- el Nara movió la cabeza afirmativamente como respuesta.

-Aunque sea por una vez, estoy con Uchiha- sus manos unidas apoyadas en la frente y los codos en las piernas, indicaban que seguía intentando buscar otra salida, sin embargo todos sabían que aquello era una utopía.

-Gracias a todos por intentarlo, pero ya he tomado una decisión- se levantó, siendo rápidamente detenida por la mano del rubio apretando su brazo.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Vas a rechazar al teme?- la chica miró detenidamente aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía.

-Naruto... gracias- deslizó su mano cautiva hasta la mejilla de él en una suave caricia- si fuese posible... por favor, estad allí esta tarde.

-Claro... -fue todo lo que pudo contestar mientras la veía perderse por el pasillo. Miró a sus amigos y no se extraño al ver la confusión en ellos. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Sakura?

-------------------------------------

Todos se habían marchado hacía unos minutos, sumiendo la casa en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. ¿Por qué se dedicaba a atesorar aquellos minutos como si fuesen los últimos? No iba a morir, tan sólo era un cambio.

Se observó en el espejo: si lograse que sus ojos no la delatasen... pero su opacidad y los párpados ligeramente hinchados, eran un claro signo de lo que aquel momento suponía para ella. Había decidido llegar sola, porque así asumiría las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Vestida en colores oscuros, salió de casa y empezó a saltar por los tejados de la aldea. Podía ver la escuela, el Ichiraku, el campo de entrenamiento... la Torre del Hokage. Al llegar detuvo su marcha e intentó arreglar un poco las ropas tras la carrera. Suspiró con pesadez y alzó la cabeza, el momento había llegado. Inició su paso pero no pudo avanzar mucho.

-Sakura-san... -estaba segura de no haber escuchado pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera nunca. La voz le transmitía un sentimiento de seguridad y protección que no creía poder encontrar, sin embargo, al chocar con sus ojos aguamarina, sólo encontró vergüenza y miedo.

-Gaara-sama... -¿por qué su voz había vacilado? Era indudable la identidad de la persona que estaba ante ella, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarle allí- debería...

-Quería hablar antes contigo-bajó un poco la voz-debí haberlo hecho antes, lo siento.

-Pero el Consejo... -no quería que hablase, tal como habían ido las cosas, aquello solo podía empeorar, estaba segura, no sabía que había hecho en su anterior vida o en todas las anteriores, pero estaba pagando cada uno de sus pecados en ésta.

-Yo se lo explicaré después, esto es más importante- ella notaba la boca pastosa, pero por más que tragaba ni una gota de saliva rozaba su garganta reseca- Sakura-san, ¿Qué opinas de mí?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿A qué venía ahora aquella pregunta? Observó las facciones del chico y se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

- Ehm... verá... Gaara-sama...

-Sakura, quiero la verdad, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, que opinas de mí y de todo esto- dio un paso hacia ella- hablé con tus amigos, y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido hasta el momento, pero pensé que quizá tú...

-Yo... yo no sé qué decir... tú me agradas, te has portado bien conmigo y...

-Vale, no hace falta que sigas- posó un dedo en sus labios, reprimiendo los instintos que le pedían otra cosa- ¿Me quieres?

-¿Qué?-su rostro se desencajó ante la pregunta tan directa del chico, y su cercanía no ayudaba mucho, intentó alejarse, pero la otra mano de él se había cerrado sobre su brazo, evitando cualquier opción de escape.

-Es una pregunta sencilla-sonrió ligeramente- tú sabes lo que siento por ti, me gustaría saber tu parte, porque... si tú no sientes lo mismo... -bajó su mirada, notando los temores volver a él, pero debía seguir adelante, afrontar aquel momento- me gustaría saberlo.

-Gaara... yo... no creía que... -miró la punta de sus pies, aquello tan interesante que debía infundirle el valor para contestar- realmente no sé si sé con seguridad lo que es estar enamorada, ni si lo estoy en estos momentos, pero... sólo te veo como un amigo Gaara, como Naruto, como Shikamaru... quizá como algo más al saber tus sentimientos... pero no puedo quererte, estoy segura de ello, sólo te haría infeliz y no te lo mereces... sin embargo, tu presentaste tu petición y si eso es lo que quieres, aun conociendo mis sentimientos yo...

-Da igual, no quiero oírlo- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, dejándose desarmar por unos segundos-Sakura... eres libre.

Aquel susurro en su oído hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, mientras sus facciones se mantenían pétreas. No notó cuando él la abrazó, o cuando enterró sus dedos en su cabello, por lo que no lo apartó. Sólo cuando él decidió separarse de ella minutos después reaccionó, tocando sus mejillas húmedas, mirándole incrédula, temiéndose que en cualquier momento él negase las palabras que acababa de decir.

-El Consejo nos espera- tomó su mano en un último contacto, tirando de ella. Sakura le seguía en silencio, mirando sin ver la ancha espalda de su acompañante- llegó el momento- dijo parándose en la puerta. La miró por última vez, repitiéndose que aquello era lo mejor, ignorando el dolor interno que palpitaba con fuerza ante el reciente rechazo y aceptación de la realidad.

-Gaara...-no pudo decir más, perdiéndose en la tristeza que empañaba la aguamarina. Él sonrió, para transmitirle algo de valor, aunque sus pensamientos se burlaban de sus sentimientos. Ella no le quería, ni nunca le querría a él. Sólo por eso, porque conocía lo que era tener que aceptar una imposición que dirigiese tu vida, por eso y por ver aquella sonrisa... abrió la puerta, asumiendo la actuación final que debía llevar a cabo.

-Kazekage-sama, Haruno-san, llegan tarde- el anciano posó su vista enfadada sobre ellos, pero se suavizó al notar la unión de manos, viendo en aquel gesto la unión que tanto esperaban, una alianza que reportaría un apoyo incondicional de una de las villas más poderosas.

Al notar la mano de Gaara apretar la suya se animó a mirar a cada una de las personas que estaban allí reunidas, y que esta vez la miraban, a diferencia del día anterior.

-Tengo algo que decirles- fue en ese momento, mientras la voz grave del Kazekage inundaba la habitación, cuando encontró los ojos negros que no veía desde la noche anterior, y aunque su mirada era de manifiesto enfado, no pudo evitar el sentirse aliviada al verle allí, junto al Consejo, junto a sus amigos...sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que por unos segundos descompuso la cara de su excompañero.

Sus ojos, al igual que los del resto, bajaron con rapidez de su rostro a sus manos, las manos tomadas por EL. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba teniendo en cuenta las pocas horas de sueño a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso ella era feliz? Si no fuese dueño de esa paciencia tan particular que se alimentaba de su fría imagen, los celos y la posesividad le hubiesen hecho saltar sobre él. Unió sus propias manos sobre la mesa, haciendo presión una contra otra, en un vano intento de liberar la presión contenida.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba todo eso allí? Quería pensar que desde anoche, porque en un momento de claridad mental, después de que ella le hubiese abandonado se dio cuenta de la realidad: si no le elegía, nunca más volvería a verla. Al menos no a la Sakura que había conocido, o alguna de ellas, como la niña que le perseguía incondicionalmente, la chica que le recibió fríamente, o la mujer que le había hecho darse cuenta de su propia debilidad.

Observó con detenimiento su largo cabello, sus ojos vivaces, sus labios carnosos, su nariz respingona, el ligero fruncimiento del ceño...Todo aquello se perdería con las arenas del desierto. El clima seco, las presiones como la mujer más importante de Suna y el amor de EL la cambiarían. ¿Acaso era mejor que lo que él le ofrecía? Bajó la mirada. Eso importaba una mierda. La necesitaba. No quería perder de nuevo algo importante para él, no quería sumirse más en aquella oscuridad de la que sólo el azul y el verde le habían logrado sacar.

-¿Qué quiere decirnos, Kazekage-sama?- la voz del consejero, ansiosa y casi burlona le sacó de sus cavilaciones. No había duda de que los pensamientos de ese hombre no iban mucho más lejos que los de los demás- pero tome asiento, por favor.

-No creo que haga falta- su voz tan fría como antaño acogía todo el resentimiento que padecía en ese momento contra aquel hombre, un viejo que les trataba como peones para sus fines- Sakura-san, tome asiento, por favor- apartó un poco la silla más cercana a la Hokage. Se sentó tranquila, observando las facciones contraídas de su maestra. Gaara presintió la tormenta que se avecinaba, aun así soltó su mano, sabiendo que quizá sería la última vez que la tocaría.

-Gracias- se acomodó intentando tranquilizar sus nervios, buscando la postura más cómoda.

-Haruno-san y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a un acuerdo- tomó aire y se posicionó al lado de Tsunade, sabiendo que cuando el ataque empezase, ella les apoyaría- siento las molestias que les he causado, pero debo retirar mi propuesta de matrimonio- hizo una reverencia en ese momento, tan rápido que nadie pudo decir con claridad el gesto de su rostro al confesar dichas palabras, perdiéndose a su vez las reacciones de los presentes, excepto el grito ahogado de Yamanaka y el suspiro audible del Nara y el Inuzuka.

No pudo evitar sonreír, porque aunque doliese, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Debe estar bromeando- el primer rostro que vio, visiblemente enfadado, fue el del jefe del consejo que tan "amablemente" le había hablado momentos antes- usted pidió que...

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad de los problemas que haya podido causar, y pido disculpas, sobretodo a ustedes, a Tsunade-sama y a Haruno-san. Suna está en deuda con ustedes, no olvidaré mi falta.

-Pero...-el anciano atónito era incapaz de articular palabra, ¿Aquél crío se estaba riendo de ellos?

-Si me disculpan debo partir, mi villa me necesita, espero verles pronto- todos siguieron el vuelo granate del abrigo del Kage mientras desaparecía por la puerta. El silencio volvió por unos minutos, nadie comprendía la situación por la celeridad de los acontecimientos, sus mentes intentaban procesar la información, y mientras tanto, nadie se movía ni decía nada.

-¿Usted sabía algo, Hokage-sama?

-Acabo de enterarme, al igual que ustedes, el Kaze-kage debe haberlo decidido hace poco, ayer estaba muy seguro de su decisión- aunque intentaba sonar preocupada por dentro se sentía feliz, deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa y tomó la mano de su alumna, estaba salvada, ya no tendría que...

-Bueno, afortunadamente Uchiha-san aún mantiene su propuesta.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el moreno, que a pesar de parecer frío y concentrado, se hallaba intentando procesar aquellas palabras e intentando entender a aquel maldito pelirrojo. Gaara no había bromeado sobre la propuesta, la quería, de eso estaba seguro, y sin embargo, había renunciado a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se la había jugado en aquel cara o cruz? Por unos momentos su orgullo le hizo pensar que se había rendido ante la batalla perdida, sin embargo, la razón le decía que había algo más allí, algo que quizá sólo Sakura y el pelirrojo sabían. Sus ojos vagaron hasta la chica sentada a la derecha de la Hokage. Su cabeza volvía a estar baja, su cuerpo tensionado...y una imagen muy nítida le llegó a su cabeza: un preso a punto de escuchar su sentencia, sin poder hacer nada más que acatarla. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación que el Kage había tenido antes que él: no servía de nada conseguirla así. La habían tratado como un objeto, un mero medio para una alianza, para la reconstrucción de uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa, pero... ¿Y ella?

-Me gustaría hablar con Haruno-san unos minutos en privado- uno de los ancianos estaba a punto de protestar cuando Tsunade le interrumpió.

-Tenéis mi despacho, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis- lanzó una mirada amenazante al Congreso, aquellos viejos ya habían entorpecido demasiado la vida de aquellos muchachos, ahora que se trataba sólo de un tema de Konoha no les permitiría intervenir.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, sabía que aquella oportunidad podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, y prefería saber que tenía Sasuke que decirle, aunque después de lo de ayer...su estómago empezó a revolverse a causa de los nervios, así que se dirigió a la sala asignada sin mirar atrás. Al entrar, se apoyó en la mesa, y casi dio un pequeño brinco al oír la puerta cerrarse.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y los dos se mantenían en silencio. Sasuke observaba la espalda de la chica, esperando que ella se girase para hablar, pero ella se mantenía estática frente a la mesa, sin dar muestras de un próximo cambio. Todo aquello era complicado, la tensión de los últimos días, de la última hora con Gaara...hacía que su cabeza y su mente se mezclasen en un sin fin de incongruencias, haciéndole imposible saber el qué hacer en aquel momento y qué es lo que llegaría a pasar. ¿Iba a renunciar como Gaara ahora que ya no tenía porqué salvarla?

-Sakura...-ella no se volvió, porque si lo hacía, con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón latiendo desbocado al escucharle pronunciar su nombre, no sabía que pasaría- ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la extraña pregunta, ¿Otra vez intentaba jugar con ella? Era él el que la había llevado allí para hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- su vista al frente, observando el gran ventanal que se abría a Konoha, sin embargo, su sentido visual estaba muy lejos de estar allí ya que su cuerpo se esforzaba en el uso de sus otros sentidos para percibirle.

-Lo que te acabo de preguntar...-esbozó una sonrisa de lado al notar la reticencia de ella- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir... para que te cases conmigo?

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso el quería casarse con ella de verdad?

-Creí que lo hacías por ayudarme...el plan para librarme de Suna... eso es lo que me dijisteis. Ahora ya no hace falta, puedes ir y renunciar a...

-Yo no dije nada de eso, eso fue cosa de los demás- ella oyó algunos pasos, podía sentir su presencia a un metro, y se paró allí, turbándola aún más.

-Sasuke...para casarse con una persona hay que quererla- su rostro se torno triste, y no se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto fue visto por el hombre detrás de ella, reflejado en las ventanas. Pero era verdad, aquello no podía hacerse por gratitud o deseo, un matrimonio duraba toda la vida.

-Sakura...si decir te quiero fuera tan fácil como sentirlo...

-Entonces...-tragó saliva, sentía miedo, miedo de salir herida de nuevo, de que fuese mentira, de que todo eso fuera un plan de aquella persona sólo para retenerla por un capricho...pero necesitaba saberlo-hazme saber lo que sientes sin palabras.

Sintió que dejó de respirar al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, porque aquella lentitud de movimientos, aquella calidez, era muy distinta a esos abrazos robados en los impulsos pasionales que había compartido con él.

Sentía el cuidado de él al apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, y su convicción en la sutil fuerza que aplicaba para no dejarla escapar. Notó como el rostro de él se acomodó en la curva de su cuello, mientras inspiraba en profundidad, quizá para captar el olor tan característico de ella. Después, sus labios se posaron en su cuello en una suave caricia que descendió hacia su clavícula, como si un pétalo rozase su piel con suavidad.

Y cuando por fin, él la giró lentamente para encararla, se sorprendió en ver en aquellos pozos negros una calidez que no había visto nunca. En aquel momento en que sus labios se rozaron sólo por unos segundos, se dio cuenta que aquella batalla había terminado, notó como en su interior, la muralla sólida y alta que tanto tiempo había luchado por mantener se resquebraja para caer en pocos segundos convertida en polvo.

Debía haberlo sabido, o quizá lo sabía, sin embargo la razón había silenciado cualquier otro criterio de su cuerpo, siempre lo había sabido. Quería a aquel imbécil sin sentimientos, porque ahora podía decir, que el no demostrarlo, no significa que no tengas corazón.

Él apoyo su frente contra la de ella, acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras su otra mano en la cintura de ella la mantenía aferrada a él. Odiaba todo aquello que estaba haciendo, se decía que eran tonterías, que él no era así, sin embargo, cada uno de los gestos que había realizado se sentía tan necesario, tan vital...que no le importaría hacer todas esas idioteces cada día. Al fin y al cabo el amor es idiota, nunca había tenido ninguna duda de ello, aunque no esperó convertirse en uno más de esos idiotas.

-Mmm...entiendo-susurró ella. Él no lo entendió, pero al ver la sonrisa que los labios de ella habían dibujado, se sintió seguro, porque sin saberlo, ella le había dado la respuesta sin decirla al sonreír como cuando tenían doce años.

-¿Y...?- ella torció su sonrisa y enarcó una ceja. Una cosa era reconocérselo a ella misma, y otra muy distinta decírselo al ególatra ante ella.

- A mí tampoco se me dan bien las palabras- se lanzó a atrapar los labios de él con los suyos, con toda la pasión retenida por tanto tiempo gracias a la fuerza de su mente, y que ahora explotaba sin represión alguna. Sus formas se enlazaron de forma casi perfecta, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello y él la estrechaba con fuerza por la cintura-pero...- dijo separando lo suficiente sus labios para coger aire y hablar- algún día tendrás que decirlo, Uchiha- se separó totalmente, aún con el agarre firme del chico, mientras una sonrisa pícara y de triunfo se asomaba en su rostro.

-Tú también, Haruno- imitó el gesto de ella, no se dejaría ganar tan pronto.

-Bien, veamos quién cae primero Sasuke-kun-dijo en un susurro, rompiendo de nuevo la distancia entre ellos, rozando con los labios la oreja masculina.

-Sakura-un reclamo ronco, casi gutural, en busca de los labios que acababan de rozarle- no juegues con fuego si no estás dispuesta a apagarlo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no estoy dispuesta?- esa Sakura había aprendido a jugar y volverle loco, pero haría que cumpliese cada una de las palabras que salían de sus malditos labios, para los cuales tenía un millón de misiones pendientes.

Miradas insinuantes y silencios provocadores caldeaban cada vez más el ambiente, ¿Sería así a partir de ahora? ¿Esto era una relación con Sakura? No estaba nada mal para empezar.

-Mmm...conservaré mi apellido- dijo ella sin cambiar la expresión. O quizá si había algo mal.

-No.

-Es mi condición, Uchiha, la única que pongo para ser tu mujer- enfatizó esa palabra, sabiendo el efecto que obraría. Hombres y su estúpido orgullo, y afortunadamente estaba con el más orgulloso de todos.

-De acuerdo- masculló el. "Mía", la palabra se repetía incesante en su mente, tal como ella había planeado. Siempre estaría con él, nunca con otro.

-Pero no ahora, ¿verdad? Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos- Sasuke distinguió la técnica femenina antes de verla, pero no pudo evitar la cara de niña buena que tenía la chica en aquellos momentos, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

-Claro, mientras no estés pensando en llegar virgen al matrimonio- se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-Serás...- pero las palabras murieron en sus labios y el puño elevado para golpear al Uchiha acabó posándose suavemente en su brazo, porque el moreno, sin previo aviso, había abierto la puerta y veinte pares de ojos les observaban.

-Ya está todo claro- Sasuke avanzó unos pasos, tirando de Sakura para acercarla a él, mientras deslizaba su brazo de manera brusca sobre la cintura de la chica- Haruno es ahora mi prometida- el tono seco y decidido, acompañado de la gélida y autoritaria mirada tan habitual en él dejó en claro a todos que a pesar de su nueva condición, y de los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de ambos, Uchiha Sasuke seguiría siendo el mismo hombre de hielo para el resto.

--------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sakura al ser arrojada sobre su cama.

-Tsk...no hables- dijo posicionándose sobre ella y tapando su boca con la mano. La chica miraba sin entender a su prometido, de repente, sin previo aviso, la había arrastrado desde el salón para tirarla en la cama. Bueno, no es que fuera nuevo, pero había algo en la expresión del Uchiha que lo hacía distinto.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Teme? ¿Hay alguien?- la voz chillona de Naruto llegó hasta ellos, ella se revolvió levemente bajo el agarre del chico, así que era eso: su tranquila tarde a solas estaba a punto de convertirse en una cita grupal, y al parecer Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo.

Podía entenderlo, al fin y al cabo tenían pocos momentos para estar solos, el trabajo de ambos se había vuelto frenético últimamente y el poco tiempo que coincidían o estaban con sus amigos o se entretenían con "otras cosas", así que habían decidido tomarse esa tarde para los dos. Aunque al parecer Uzumaki tenía otros planes.

-Creí que querías una tarde tranquila, Sasuke-kun- con vocecilla irónica, dejó que sus ojos mostrasen al chico la posición en la que estaban, más apta para actividades más dinámicas. Sasuke bufó mientras agudizaba sus sentidos para poder saber que hacia el idiota de su amigo fuera de esa puerta.

-Tú eres con la que quiero estar esta tarde, a ese baka lo tengo que aguantar todos los días.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun- ese tono sólo indicaba que estaba jugando con él y su corta paciencia- hace mucho que no veo a Naruto, me apetece...-sus palabras fueron atrapadas por un rápido movimiento de labios de él, que la hizo quedarse sin aire, era tan fácil provocarlo...

-No lo repitas- su rostro serio a escasos milímetros del de ella, dejó caer la cabeza hasta su cuello, donde empezó a esparcir leves contactos húmedos entre su piel y sus labios- prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, que no me dejarás solo.

Y aunque su mente empezaba a nublarse ante el contacto de ambos, no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que una vez hizo y que hace ya tiempo había roto por completo, sólo por él.

-No creo que sea lo que quieres, no suelo cumplir las promesas- notó como las manos de él aprisionaban las suyas.

-Eso es porque intentabas luchar contra un imposible, Sakura- reanudó su camino hacia su pecho, donde el escote femenino dejaba ver parte de sus curvas- sabías mucho antes que yo que esto acabaría así.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Acaso alguna vez había creído de verdad que sus sueños de niña se harían realidad con el príncipe encantado? Bueno, se había cumplido, pero ella no era una princesa, ni él un príncipe, y su camino no había sido un camino de rosas, sin embargo, sabía que era donde debía estar. Se equivocó en cómo sucedería, en los medios para alcanzarlo, pero su destino había estado ahí, aguardándola, después de una larga fila de obstáculos.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan?- un anonadado rubio les observaba desde la puerta con los ojos como platos- ¡Shikamaru! ¡El teme está pervirtiendo a Sakura-chan!

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Shikamaru apareció de pronto con cara de pocos amigos, Naruto se había tirado sobre Sasuke derribándolo y cayendo los dos al suelo, y ahora forcejeaban sobre la alfombra. Shikamaru no tardó en unirse. Sakura corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Por aquí!- indicó al chico. Sus reflejos rápidos no fallaron y salto sin dudar del pequeño balcón, seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

-¡No escapes temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-gritó Naruto en un último himno de guerra. Sakura se apoyó en la barandilla mientras los observaba alejarse por los tejados de Konoha, esa noche tendría que curar muchas heridas.

Dejó resbalar su cabeza hasta los brazos apoyados en la baranda. Tenía un novio muy celoso y dos amigos sobre protectores. Extraña combinación que provocaba escenas como las que acababa de ver, no sabía que le harían al Uchiha el día que ella quedase embarazada. Sonrió con nostalgia, intentando guardar esos momentos que un día se convertirían en recuerdos de cómo pasaba su vida. Un rayo de sol fugado provocó que viese un leve destello en su dedo. Aquel idiota había deslizado eso allí sin decirle nada. Distinguió las iniciales de ambos y el símbolo Uchiha, y henchida de un sentimiento que no era capaz de describir se estiró recuperando su posición vertical y gritó con todas sus fuerzas a un oyente ausente:

-¡Lo prometo!

Porque sabía que esa promesa sí la cumpliría.


End file.
